Break me, Love me, Heal me, Thrill me
by Supermoi
Summary: Optimus Prime finds himself sucked into another universe. He will found there life-changing trials, and love, in the most unnexpected forms. Non-Con, angst, fluff, drama, etc... Based on a RP.
1. Chapter 1: Through the Looking Glass

_Disclaimer: I don't own nothing... _

_A/N: Based on a RP with Funky Monkey back on DevArt. It ia full of 'M' rated stuff, adult them, smut of the sticky kind and MPreg. You read at your own risk because it can be brain-melting._

_Rating: Solid M_

**Brake me, heal me, love me, thrill me**

_Chapter 1: Through a looking Glass_

Optimus had been separated from his men after a few minutes of the battle raging. Megatron had threw him off the cliff and followed him down, and he fought him off, beating the scrap out of him until he had to temporarily retreat. He tried to contact his men still fighting somewhere overhead above the cliff, but it was scrambled. Soundwave's work... He sighed and tried to find a way up. But what he stumbled upon shocked him a lot more than a bunch of Decepticons...

Optimus now found himself looking in awe at a huge, sculpted rock archway carved right in the side of the canyon. It was... beautiful, and somehow foreboding in some way. That archway was four of five times taller than he was, and he easily fit through the doors. This being a human construction, it was quite... odd. Slowly he made his way inside the human-carved cave, more like a Temple of sorts, and looked around with mounting awe and some apprehension. This looked a lot too big and complicated to have been made by primitive humans... and his sensors told him that the construction outdated even the oldest human civilizations. His sensors picked something else... An energy signature emanating from the middle of the huge room, and his optics fell on the strange, glowing object sitting there. it was some sort of Shrine, and on it a statue, made of a blue-white shining crystal. Energy seemed to radiate from it in waves. He could feel it...

Optimus felt drawn to it, and he closed the remaining distance between him and the strange artifact. It was... a very beautiful sculpture made of a pure block of blue-clear crystal. He lifted a hand, hesitated, looked around as if feeling someone was watching him, and in the meantime his hand brushed the object as he moved. There was a flash, and he felt like he was... pulled hard towards something. His was blinded by white light, shining from the statue, and he felt himself... like he was being pulled and torn apart and the reformed all at the same time.

And then he blacked out...

"Lord Prime, sector Omega has just received a sudden spike of energy!"

Nemesis Prime, a black and purple Autobot turned his red optics to his body guard, a dark colored Autobot named Ironhide.

Nemesis narrowed his optics for a moment. "The Decepticons no doubt are up to something again. Ironhide, contact Prowl and Jazz, the three of you will accompany me to Sector Omega." Ironhide lightly pounded his fist on his chest before leaving to get Jazz and Prowl.

After Ironhide leaves, Nemesis strokes his chin thoughtfully, he had a feeling that there was more than meets the eye with this sudden energy serge. He headed for the entrance of the base and he didn't have to wait long for Ironhide, Jazz, and Prowl to meet him there.

"Roll out!" He ordered then transformed into his alt mode, the other followed suit and followed him out of the base.

Whatever had caused this serge might tip the war in his favor, a small slowly appeared on his face, once he won this war he would show that fool Megatron his place several times and he would enjoy every minute of it.

Optimus rebooted to a world of pain. His processor ached, his body ached and he felt like he was going to purge. It took his several minutes to just reboot his optics and online then.

"Frag..." He muttered and slowly pushed himself up to get a look around. "What the frag?..." He repeated, staring at his surroundings.

He wasn't in the stone Temple anymore... He was in a dry, dark and thunderous cavern of natural built, and there was no light coming from the entrance that he could see from his point. He frowned. Anything here looked like it should... Like he'd been teleported to a completely different location. Slowly he made his way to the entrance and stepped outside. And froze again...

The sky... It was dark red and black, thick with smokes and fumes and other chemicals and everything around him looked dead. Not a sound, not a speck of life, anywhere... Wait! he turned his head audio sharpening. Sounds of engines, coming his way! His Autobots had found him? But... he had a sickening feeling that this wasn't /his/ world at all. SO... Something was telling him to hide from whatever was coming his way.

He turned around and found a down in terrain where he crouched and concealed himself, ready for... anything really.

Nemesis and his body guards drove down the road toward sector Omega, they transformed into their robot forms when they reached their destination.

"Spread out! I shouldn't have to remind you what do should you come across a Con." Nemesis said with a small smirk.

Ironhide chuckled and took out his blaster and walked down the slope, scanning the area, hoping to find a wayward Decepticon.

Nemesis headed toward the strange cave, he had come by it several times in the past but it never caught his interest… until today. Out of the corner of his optic he watched Jazz stay close to his bond mate, he couldn't help but smirk Jazz was rather protective of his bond mate, not that he blamed him Prowl was quite the catch.

He had a different taste when it came to bond mates or berth mates for that matter, they had to be someone like Ironhide, strong and a beast in the berth. It was different when he wanted to dominate someone, they had to submit to him whether they were willing to share his berth or not, it didn't matter to him.

"Lord Prime, over here!"

Nemesis Prime, Jazz, and Prowl ran over to where Ironhide was located and much to Nemesis' surprise his body guard had his gun pointed at a bot that looked exactly like him.

oOo

Optimus did his best to avoid the bots that were looking for him throughout the area. When he saw them, his spark dropped and felt like he had swollen a brick of ice. They were Autobots... But they weren't. He saw a black and grey mech that looked like Prowl, with door wings and a head crest, but his red optics looked... dead, so cold that it was chilling. And there was Jazz, but the... there was something terribly off with this Jazz, like he was at the brink of insanity. That was in his visored optics, red like the others. And there was Ironhide, or so he thought he was ironhide... he looked more bulky, more aggressive and a lot better armed than his Ironhide.

He shuddered at the sight of them spreading through the area. He wasn't on his Earth anymore... But where he was... that was the good question. His optics finally fell on the last mech of the group, and his optics widened in shock. That was... a purple and black version of himself. He had a very bad feeling about this mech... He held his blaster up and ready for anything, slowly edging towards the other end of the canyon he was in.

He hadn't gone quite far when he was spotted and a gun was aimed at his head. He froze. Soon he was surrounded, and he knew when he was outnumbered and outgunned.

'Drop the gun." Ironhide said fiercely.

Optimus didn't complied immediately, his had tightly gripping the handle of his gun, but a shot at his pedes made him jump backward, and he gritted his dental together, optics narrowing. Slowly, he threw the gun away, and asked, tense, and very worried, his look locked on the dark Prime.

"Who are you?... Where in the Matrix am I?..."

"I am Nemesis Prime. And you are on Earth. Who are you?" The dark Autobot growled.

"My name is Optimus Prime. And how is this Earth everything looks… dead."

Nemesis narrowed his optics slightly, then starts to circle Optimus. "It tends to happen when human try to kill us by killing themselves with their biological weapons. It killed them, but not us."

Optimus' optics widened in shock. "Why would the humans try to kill the Autobots? Where I came from, we are the humans allies."

The other three Autobots looked at each other curious at what this Optimus Prime had just said.

The dark Prime's interest in his counterpart grew. "Really? Well… here the humans are our enemies and the weak Decepticons are their allies… well, not anymore."

Ironhide chuckled darkly at his Lords comment.

Optimus slowly started to back away from Nemesis unaware of Prowl coming up behind him. "I have to get back to my realm."

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that." His dark counterpart replied.

Before Optimus could ask why, a sudden and swift pain exploded in the back of his head as Prowl pistol whipped him. He fell to his knees then fell forward, completely knocked out cold.

"Put him in my trailer, we're taking him back to the base."

"Yes, sir." Ironhide said.

The convoy drove back to the Autobot's fortress, and once there, the Dark Prime let his men took Optimus out of his trailer before transforming. He watched the still, unconscious form for a moment, and a smirk crept on his lipplates under his battlemask.

"Bring him to a cell and chain him up. I'll want to talk to our guest when he wakes up."

"As you Command Lord Prime!" Ironhide said and with Jazz's help, he took the other Prime's arm flung it over his shoulder, Jazz doing the same on the other side.

Prowl followed Nemesis back to the Throne Room where the dark Prime sat on his Throne and looked at his SIC with a thoughtful, darkly gleeful look in his red optics.

"What do you think about this... Optimus Prime? A interesting specimen..." Nemesis commented, and Prowl tilted his head. He had always valued his SIC's opinion and his advices.

"He is intriguing, my Lord. He may prove useful, even, or..." A dark smirk graced his gray faceplates. "Maybe he may prove a good pet, if he's well tamed. But... I'd advice you to learn more about where he come from."

The dark Lord seemed to ponder his Lieutenant's words for a moment, and then he slowly nodded, rising again.

"Your devious intellect always serves me well, Prowl. I will keep in mind your advice."

********************

Optimus slowly returned to consciousness with the worst processor ache in millennia. He grunted and tried to move but he soon realized that he was bound and unable to move much.

"What..." He whispered, and looked at himself, seeing the chains binding his wrists and ankles to the wall behind him. "Where am I?"

He looks around the room he's in, and see that it is undoubtedly a cell. Energy bars open one of the walls and he can see a dark, dank hallway on the other side. The cell itself is bland and dark, and moist too, as droplets of waters are falling from one of the corners making a puddle on the floor. His optics darkens and a dreadful feeling fills his spark.

Where ever he ended up, it wasn't going to be a nice stay. He had to return to his own realm soon...

As Nemesis headed down to the brig he thought more about what his SIC had said about Optimus, he planned to do a lot more than just learn where this strange Autobot had come from, a lot more. A small smile appeared on his face plates the more he thought about it, his mouth even watered a bit, this was going to be a fun day, for Nemesis at least.

He walked past Sunstreaker on his way to the brig, the yellow bot avoided his gaze as he was still on his list of bots to the beat the snot out of. He knew that his twin had planned on defecting to Decepticons but didn't say anything to him or Prowl, Ironhide had beaten the truth out of him shortly after Sideswipe left the Autobots to join the soft sparked cons

_I'll ravage him later, I have other another bot to deal with._

He entered the brig and smiled when he saw that Prime was awake and looking around as best he could, seeing how he was chained to the wall and couldn't see much. With a small smile he deactivates the energy bars and steps into his counter parts cell.

"Comfortable? No? Shame… because you're going to be here a while." Nemesis said with a small smile.

"You have to let me go, I have to get back to my men!" Optimus pleaded.

Nemesis ran an almost tenderly claw up his chest plates before replying. "No, you see you're stuck here with no way back to your realm. So you might as well get use to it."

He lightly taps Optimus' battle mask then slowly pulls it off, like himself Optimus was handsome and he was sure that his counter was like him in every way possible. Well personality wise, he craved power and obedience, while Optimus, no doubt was soft sparked and only wanted peace, pathetic. The only way there was going to be peace was when Megatron bowed at his feet and became his slave for him to pleasure to the end of time.

"You-You can't do this!"

Nemesis simply chuckled. "You're in my world now, Optimus. And I can do whatever I want."

With that he claimed Optimus' lips in a heated and dominating kiss.

Optimus let out a muffled sounds of protest when he was forcefully kissed and tried to break away, but Nemesis had a iron grip on his chin and moving his head was impossible. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, and his optics widened slightly in shock. His mind was spinning, trying to make sense of this crazy world he stumbled into.

Finally he was let go of and Nemesis's twisted, leering gaze was locked on him, looking disgustingly pleased with his new... toy? Pet? Optimus shuddered at the thought of what this dark, cruel Prime had in stock for him. This time he managed to wrench his head back and glared hardly at the dark mech.

"You can't do this! Let me return to my realm!"

Nemesis smirked and shook his head slowly, gently tracing the seam in Optimus's chest.

"Didn't you heard what I just said? You are trapped her, Optimus, and you're at my mercy." He leaned closer and whispered in his audio, his voice heated, gleeful and deadly serious. "You're mine to do with as I please... There's nothing you can do to stop me, now, little Optimus."

Optimus tried to move away again but he was chained to the fragging wall and couldn't budge a micron. He shuddered again when he felt a hand trace down his abdomen and towards his crotch panel, the intentions obvious. He twisted his body slightly and snapped, his voice slightly tainted with fear now.

"No! You can't! I'm not... your plaything!" He wouldn't let himself be reduced to such a shameful state...

Nemesis just laughed and traced the seams of his crotch panel slowly, not really intent on opening him right about now but edging towards it. He was delighted to see Optimus shy away and try to avoid his touches.

"Ho, really, little Optimus? But I think you're wrong, you see... You're all mine."

Nemesis pressed himself against Optimus, he planned to dominate and humiliate Optimus in every way possible and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. He smiled when he heard his counterpart hiss in discomfort when he groped his panel, he removed his hand from Optimus' panel, just as he expected he relaxed… fool.

He leaned forward and went for his neck and kisses his neck with mocking gentleness, he felt Optimus stiffen against him. Smiling he kissed his way down to his chest, again with mocking tenderness he licks and nips at his chest plates.

Optimus had to fight back moans of pleasure as Nemesis nipped and licked at his chest plates, to add to his humiliation, he could feel his cable hardened behind his warming panel. He let out a gasp as Nemesis kissed his sensitive panel, much to his disgrace he even arched into his lips; his own body was betraying him.

Nemesis' own arousal peaked when he heard Optimus' gasp, he then slowly stood up to be at optic level with his counterpart. He then smiles to see how flushed Prime was, this was only the beginning, he wanted Optimus screaming in both pain and pleasure and he was going to get it one way or another.

He then removes Optimus' lower plating, then made his captive thrash in his restraints, with a snarl he grasped him by the throat but didn't squeeze, but it got his attention. With his other hand he grasped hold of Optimus' cable, causing the bot the bare his teeth to fight back a moan, he simply smiled, he loved it when his captives resisted made it quest for domination even better.

"Your eyes say no, but your body says yes." He whispered into Optimus' audio before giving it a long slow lick, making the bot shudder most likely in disgust.

Optimus shuddered, disgusted and ashamed by his own reactions to the touches to his hardened cable. He fought to avoid reacting to the dark Prime's touches but his body betrayed him, and he found himself moaning and arching like a two-credit slut from Kaon. His cheeks were heated with arousal, anger and shame as he glared at Nemesis, teeth bared and hissing wildly.

This wasn't happening... His body was his! This wasn't happening, he was the Prime, this couldn't... Shouldn't... be happening! Another hard rub to his cable made him moan again and buck his hips in the hand holding him instinctively. He was fearing that those touches were going to turn awfully painful, soon...

"You're being so quiet... I can correct that!" Nemesis purred in his audio and nipped it again, and his other hand went to yank hard at his chestplates, almost dislodging one of the panel, while his hand squeezed and rubbed his cable harder. "I want your screams... I want your cries... I want your begging and I want to hear you scream my name as I overload you, little Optimus..."

His own arousal was high, but he didn't wanted to rush things here. they had all day to have fun together, and he was going to break this Prime, and turn him into an obedient pet... Maybe even have him carry a sparkling, that would be an interesting sight. His twisted, sadistic grin widened and he yanked hard at the chestplates again, finally opening them all the way and exposing Optimus's internals. The Matrix and his spark casing under it...

The bright blue light drowned the cell and made Nemesis lean closer to examine the relic, fascinated by it. His own Matrix was... completely different. Made of dark energy and pulsing dark red. He wondered what it would do to wrench it out of Optimus's chest...

"Ahh, so you have your own Matrix." He smiles then reaches into Optimus' chest and lightly strokes the rim of it.

Optimus shivered involuntarily as Nemesis stroked the Matrix, he had no idea what the dark Prime was going to do with it. He got his answer when he heard Nemesis chuckle darkly, then look at him with sick gleam in his eyes.

"There is only room for one Prime and that will be me." With that he reached in with both hand and pulled the Matrix out of his chest.

Optimus screamed in agony as his matrix was forcibly removed from his chest, the pain seemed forever as he was separated from it Nemesis placed the matrix on the table and turned back to Optimus who was leaning forward against the restraints, panting heavily.

"With that, you are no longer a Prime. You are just Optimus," Nemesis taking an object from the table and shoving it into Optimus' port, making him cry out in both pain and pleasure. "And you ...are mine."

It felt like a part of his spark had been wrenched away from him, and he let out an anguished, raw scream of pain and loss. The Matrix was part of him, what made me a Prime and the Leader of the Autobots, and to lose it in such a fashion... It was like a limb had been tore off him. He couldn't help the sob that escaped him, and the ache in his spark from the unprepared separation. He seemed to shrink a bit when it was pulled away from him, and he lost a fair bit of his presence, but not everything. He was still the same mech...

Optimus's dimmed optics flared back up wildly and he twisted in the restraints when he was so carelessly penetrated, his port now flaring up with intense pain, and pleasure, as the object shoved in it pulsed, stimulating him.

"I am... Prime..." He bit out through clenched teeth and his fists were tightened in the restraints. "You cant... take my pride away..."

Nemesis seemed really amused by this statement and he shoved the object that he was holding into his port harder, savoring the mech's agonized expression as pain/pleasure erupted through him again. He panted and twisted again as the movements goes harder and harder inside of his bleeding, lubricating port. The dark Prime leaned closer and said in an almost cooing tune.

"Ho but I will take your Pride, Optimus. I will take everything from you and left nothing but a shell. A pet ready to serve my every wishes." He chuckled, his movements slowing to a slower, more sensuous speed. "And you will even beg me to be graced with my coding, and bear a sparkling for me."

The horrified expression in Optimus's faceplates was enough to make the mech's arousal almost unbearable, and he chuckled darkly, thinking of a million's other ways to torture and pleasure his new slave.

Lubricant and blood spurted from Optimus' port as he overloaded, with a pained cry, he wanted this to be over but he knew Nemesis was far from finished.

Nemesis chuckled and removed the object from his captives port, then forced it into Optimus' mouth. "Lick it clean, now."

Optimus nearly gagged when the object was shoved into his mouth, he bit back a whimper as he cleaned the lube and blood off the object, which turned out to be a baton that police used to beat the crap at out of some one. The baton was removed from his mouth and he watched as Nemesis inspected it.

"Hmm, very nice." Tosses the baton behind him before turning his attention back to Optimus. "But we're not finished."

Without so much as a warning, Nemesis shoved two clawed fingers into Optimus' port, thrusting hard and deep. Loving the pained and pleasured sounds that his captive made as he mercilessly pounded into him with his fingers.

"You will beg, Optimus! Sooner or later you will beg and I will enjoy your cries!"

Optimus felt like purging his tanks. The foul taste on his mouth, and the obscene gaping of his torn chestplates, had send his mind into a heated, desperate frenzy to escape. But there was no escape from this Nightmare. This was his personal Hell, and he had ended up in the Pit for some reason... There would be no ends to this torture...

He forced his mind to clear and push back the dark thoughts. He was strong... He wasn't going to beg for this slagger! Never... He arched his back and cried out painfully when clawed fingers were roughly pushed in his torn port, making more blood and lube drip from it and cost his tormentor's fingers. He clenched his teeth and said in a pained hiss, pleasure warring into his features with agony.

"Never... I'll never beg you..."

The dark Prime smirked wider and his red optics shone ominously with sadistic glee and dark resolve. He would love to break this mech completely... His pride was so deep, his strength so tempting and enticing to break, he could almost taste it... He scrapped his claws on the inside of the already abused port and felt Optimus tense and wriggle, the port walls spasming around the invading claws.

"We shall see, my slave... we shall see. I don't care how long it'll take, but I'm going to break you utterly and completely until you are totally mine, body and spark."

And to prove his point, he used his other clawed hand to stroke over the exposed spark chamber, feeling the fluttering of the spark below, now weakened from the absence of the Matrix.

Optimus cried out when he felt the dark primes clawed hand stroke his spark chamber, much to his displeasure and humiliation he overloaded again. He went limp when Nemesis removed his fingers from his port then licked his fingers clean in front of him with a sick smile on his face.

"Hmm, you taste like the sweet energon." Then forces a kiss on him so the dethroned Prime could taste himself in the kiss.

Optimus nearly gagged when Nemesis slid his glossa deep into his mouth, he had to resist the urge to bite down on the appendage, knowing that it would only fuel the dark Prime's lust and possibility his temper.

Nemesis broke the kiss and smiled before leaning forward and whispering into his audio. "Come now, Optimus. I know you're enjoying this as much as I am, admit it and I'll stop."

"I am no fool, Nemesis. You'll never stop and I'll admit anything to you." Optimus growled in reply sentence.

Nemesis pulled back with an amused gleam in his optics then placed his hands on either side of Optimus' head as he edged closer. "Oh you will, Optimus. You will." He then shoved his large member into Optimus' bleeding port and started to thrust deeply into his port, making his captive scream with more pain then pleasure with every deep and hard thrust into his port.

It felt like his port was going to split as it was stretched too wide. His port was already raw from the previous treatments, and he felt, to his great shame, bitter tears tickle the corners of his optics. He trashed as much as he could trying to push the dark prime off him, but he was too weak... He'd never felt so weak, not since he'd been made a Prime...

He tried to turn away, to protect his spark, he wouldn't let himself be soiled and used further... His spark was still his and he feared that this wouldn't stay that way for too long... As if to answer his desperate fear, Nemesis stroke his spark casing again with a claw, sending another sickening wave of pleasure through his systems. He tried to keep it clamped shut despite the stimulation.

"Show me your spark, Optimus..." he purred and gave a few more hard thrusts impaling his cable deeper inside his bleeding port, and giving his spark casing another slow stroke to coax it to open. "You can't hide from me."

Optimus moaned and keened in anguish, his mind reeling as his body responded to the touches of his captors. A small cracked appeared in the spark casing and started to split wider and wider with every thrusts and touches., nemesis grinned ever wider and locked optics with his captive, knowing by his look that he was going to win. Sooner or later...

The spark casing finally opened completely showing a bright, quickly pulsing blue spark nestled inside. The light bathed Nemesis's harsh features and he lowered his optics to look at it, very pleased.

Nemesis continued to thrust into Optimus' port, he planned to take the former Prime both in body and soul.

"You will learn to love my touch, Optimus. You'll even beg for it," He whispered lustfully. "They always do."

"N-never… I'll never beg for it." Optimus panted.

"Keep telling yourself that." He grunted between each word.

After a few more hard thrusts, the dark Prime climaxed with a roar, but he continued to thrust into Optimus until he reached his own climax which wasn't that far off. The former Prime let out a pained scream as he came and by the sound of the scream it came hard, his scream was swallowed up by the dominating kiss that Nemesis forced upon him as he thrust a few more times into his abused port.

"I deeply enjoy your screams, Optimus." Nemesis cooed as he pulled out of his captives port.

Lubricant and blood dripped from his port as Optimus panted heavily, he just wanted this to be over. He seemed to catch when Nemesis closed his chest plates, but the look in the dark Prime's optics caused a shiver to go up his spine.

"No need to worry, Optimus. I will claim your spark," Nemesis put his hand on Optimus' chest plates for a moment before heading toward the door of his cell, taking his captives Matrix with him. Then stopped to look at him again. "And I will enjoy every minute of it."

With that the Dark prime left, turning the energy bars back on and leaving the brig all together.

Finally alone in the first time in hours, Optimus finally let his bravado slide and he broke down into quiet pained sobs. He had no idea how in the hell he was going to get out of this, he just hoped that he would get out of this soon, because he did not want to bare Nemesis' sparkling. He'd rather die than bare that monsters spawn.

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2: Hell is a better place

_Chapter 2: Hell is a better place..._

Nemesis returned to his quarters with the other's Matrix, and once there, he placed it on a shelf. it was glowing ominously, almost angrily at him every time he touched it, and when he let go, it dimmed, but the light never faded completely. The Dark Prime watched with fascination, very interested in what this Matrix was and how it was different from his own.

That would have to be studied further... If it may contain a way to open a window on the other realm, then it may be an opportunity to expand his own realm. But for the moment... he smirked thinking of how he was going to break the little Optimus, many twisted ways coming to his mind. Ho he would enjoy playing with this mech... Almost as much as he would Megatron once he finally gets him as he pet as well.

With a dark chuckle, he locked the cabinet in which he placed the Matrix and left his quarters to go to the Throne room, after a quick wash on his personal washracks. WHen he sat on his Throne, his optics were dimmed and thoughtful.

On his cell, Optimus had fallen into a fitful recharge, moaning, twitching and twisting as bad fluxes assaulted his CPU. He was exhausted, but every time he closed his optics, the leering face of Nemesis would appear in front of his mind's eye and taunt him, ravaging him in any way possible.

"No... No..." He mumbled half-recharging and half-dreaming still, seeing himself forced to carry a sparkling and to submit to Nemesis's every whishes and twisted desires. "NO!" He shouted finally waking up with a start and frantically looking around and then at himself to make sure this was only a nightmare.

"Ho Primus..." he sobbed bowing his head, pulling fruitlessly at the restraints, too weak to do any good. "Primus... I need to get away..."

He had to flee, and soon, before the monster got tired of his games and went serious, forcing a sparkling on him or something just as terrible. But how... He didn't even know where he is. His situation was desperate...

Ironhide came into his lords Throne Room and when to one knee, the in the deepest respect for his powerful lord. "You summoned me, my lord?"

Nemesis looked at his guard and smiled. "Yes, how go the patrol?"

"The patrols go well, my lord. But we haven't spotted any Decepticons, they seem to be lying low." Ironhide replied.

"I don't blame them, we sent them quite the message when we left Starscream's half dead body a mile from their base. And I'm sure that he didn't survive his injuries, you serve me well, Ironhide." Nemesis commented.

Ironhide felt his spark glow with pride at his lord praise. "You honor me, my lord. I live to serve you."

The dark colored guard was suddenly aware of his lord walking toward him, but he didn't look up to meet his gaze, he stayed perfectly still as Nemesis circled him.

"You seem tense, Ironhide. Any reason why?" Nemesis asked.

"It's nothing, my lord. I just haven't been able to relax lately." The dark bot replied calmly.

"Perhaps I could help you with that. I've been feeling a little tense myself, maybe we could help each other." The Dark Prime suggested.

"I would greatly like that, my lord."

Nemesis smiled then said with pent up lust. "Excellent, follow me."

Ironhide rose to his feet and followed his lord into his private quarters, his spark racing with what was to come.

They soon reached the dark Prime's private chambers and stepped inside, Ironhide feeling excited that his Lord was willing to grace him with his personal attention. The older mech was stopped in the middle of the room, not too far from the berth, smirking and optics bright, expecting.

"Come closer, Ironhide." Nemesis beckoned with one hand raised in invitation. "You're far too far away now..."

He had a dark, intense look and a slightly twisted, lusting look. Despite what he had done with his new clave, he still wanted more, and Ironhide was always the perfect mech for that. When he was c lose enough, he pulled him into an embrace and immediately crushed his lips to his own, and gave him a fierce kiss, slipping his glossa inside the other's mouth.

Ironhide smirked into the kiss, and gave it back with just as much strength and they battled for dominance, until the older bot let the Prime invade his mouth with his slick glossa. His frame, and especially his interface equipment, were heating up quickly.

Nemesis pushed Ironhide onto his berth, this wasn't first time he bedded Ironhide, he had to admit that his guard was an animal in the berth and that's why he always chose his guard as his berth mate. The dark prime straddled his lovers waist, his lust filled optics met Ironhide's, his lust mirrored his own.

Ironhide growled with lust as his lord claimed his lips in another heated passionate kiss, which he returned eagerly, he wanted to feel his lord deep within him he wanted to scream his lord's name to the heavens and let everyone in the base know that he was being claimed by their master.

"Open your panel, Ironhide." Nemesis ordered between kisses.

Ironhide opened his panel, freeing his hardened cable and revealing his slick port, only his master was worthy enough to look upon like this and deeply enjoyed it. He let out a hissing moan of pleasure as his cable was grasped, he turned into a moaning and mewling whore as Nemesis pumped his cable. He didn't care, he would become his lords plaything if his so wished and he would enjoy every minute of it.

"You like this don't you, Ironhide?" Nemesis asked as he pumped Ironhide cable.

"Y-yes, my lord. So-so much, do what… you wish with me…" Ironhide moaned as pleasure rose within him with every pump of his lord's fist.

nemesis chuckled heatedly and gave the older mech's cable a firm squeeze and pumped it harder, making him arch and moan like a little wanting whore. His own panel soon clicked open and released his throbbing cable, and he leaned closer to his lover, lust-filled grin widening. Ironhide was all sprawled in front of him, legs open wide showing his leaking port that just begged to be filled.

"Such an eager little pet, are you, Ironhide?..." He purred and used his other hand to push two fingers into the tight wet port, stroking the insides with his claws. "Tell me what you want..."

Ironhide arched and moaned even louder when his port was filled with those deadly, and ho so pleasurable claws, and he looked up at his Lord with needy, feverish optics. His port was clenching and flexing around his invading digits and he said, his voice hoarse with pleasure.

"Need you... Inside me... Please my Lord... Take me... I'm yours to do as you wish..." He jerked his hips up at the dual pleasure from his cable being stroke and pumped and his port being invaded and thrusted into. He held back the mounting pleasure as he knew his Lord didn't liked when he overloaded too quickly. "I'm... close..."

Nemesis purred and leaned close to him, whispering in his audio with a heated, lust-filled voice, giving his cable an extra-hard jerk and thumbing the head. He thrusted his digits as deep and hard as he could.

"Is it what you want? Really?... To feel my cable deep inside your port, claiming you as my own?... Is it really what you want?..."

Ironhide could only nod feverishly as the pleasure began to build, he forgot his voice, some thing he Lord and lover was very at and he enjoyed every second of it. "P-please, my lord… Take me…"

Nemesis smiled then licked his lips and withdrew his fingers, he had to bite back a chuckle as Ironhide made a strange noise, it was some where between a whine and groan. "No need to worry, Ironhide, I'll grant your wish, seeing how you've always been loyal to me."

"I would die for you, my lord. I would never abandon you." Ironhide said, panting.

"I know, aside from Prowl and Jazz, I trust you the most." Nemesis slid his cable into Ironhide waiting port.

The room was soon filed with grunts and pleasured moans and screams as Nemesis rode Ironhide into the berth and vice versa. His guard was the only one Nemesis allowed to dominate him and he enjoyed every minute of it. After several overloads, they both were finally sated, they lay next to each other panting heavily, they're chests and arm bore marks from their animalistic love making. Ironhide's neck was bleeding slightly from a bite wound that Nemesis had given him, but that didn't bother him, he slagging loved it!

Nemesis purred some and rested against his lover after their wild lovemaking, and he was thinking about how he enjoyed it rough and hard. And this led him to think of his little slave locked up in the brig. The more he thought of it the more he felt like forcing Optimus to bear his sparkling would be a good idea...

he chuckled and Ironhide nuzzled him sleepily, already slipping into recharge after their coupling, spent but happily so. He was rewarded with a stroke to his helm and just sighed in deep contentment, letting recharge claim him, tangled with his Lord.

Optimus had been out of it for most of the time since Nemesis left him. he couldn't tell how much time had passed, and his CPU felt fogged and clouded, dizzy with nausea and pains from his torn up port. He'd been having nightmares too and every time he tried to power down and get some rest, all he could see was the leering, sadistic face of Nemesis and all he could feel were his touches.

Again, he woke up with a start, frantically looking around, before slumping back on the restraints as he saw no one here. His shoulder joints and wrists were burning in pain from hanging there for too long, and he tried to move to alleviate the pain a little, groaning. He was sure of one thing though: nemesis wasn't going to leave him alone. He will be back soon...

He just hoped he'll be ready for him when he comes.

"Megatron, Longhaul and Sideswipe have returned from their patrol." Soundwave said commented as he entered his leaders office.

Megatron looked up from his work, his shoulders sagged with relief, ever since Starscream died from his injuries, he had become tense every time his men went out for patrol, he didn't want anyone to suffer the same fate as his beloved Seeker. They had slept together yes, but they never got the chance to become bond mates, now he was grateful that they hadn't bound themselves to one another, otherwise the pain would have been too much for him to handle.

"Thank you, Soundwave. Send them in." Megatron replied.

Soundwave nodded then left the room, he was back moments later with Longhaul and Sideswipe, the Decepticon leader was happy to see that the former Autobot was adjusting well to his new life as a Decepticon. And if the rumors were true he had fallen for Hook; their brilliant medic, but they had yet to bond their sparks.

"You may leave, Soundwave." The Decepticon leader commented.

The commutations officer nodded before leaving again, after he left Megatron turned his attention to Longhaul and Sideswipe. "What news of the patrols?"

Sideswipe and Longhaul looked at each other before Longhaul relied. "We maybe have a problem, sir."

Megatron lifted an optics ridge, intrigued by this news. If there was trouble with the Autobots, they'll need to react quickly. It was never good to leave those monsters unchecked.

"What is it, Longhaul? This concerns the Autobots?"

The other mech nodded and look worried, biting his lower lip a bit. "They have a prisonner, Sir. We don't know much more... He's kept hidden by the Prime himself."

Sideswipe looked a little off too, and he nodded once looking tense. "Yeah, we only got glimpses of a conversation, but... Well, if they have an important prisonner, it may be serious."

Megatron took in the information and frowned some. That wasn't good... If the Autobots had started to capture prisoners, then they were in trouble. They needed to discover who was the mystery bot they were keeping prisoner now... And if possible try to rescue him. And since there were no Decepticons missing, it wasn't one of his men.

"Thank you, we'll need to investigate this."

Nemesis woke some time later, feeling refreshed who knew back to back to back overloads could be so relaxing? Feeling refreshed and reenergized, he smiled as he mind wondered to the brig, knowing that Optimus was there… waiting for him to return. Smirking he looked over at Ironhide who was still sleeping soundly beside him, now that he thought about it, Ironhide was every thing he looked for in a mate. He was strong, vicious and an all out animal in the berth, his smile deepen at the though of having Ironhide as his mate, with him at his side no one could stop them.

Chuckling quietly, he lightly stroked the side of Ironhide's face to wake him up. "Wake up, Ironhide."

As if on command Ironhide slowly opened his optics, judging by his body language he was very relaxed and ready for more it seemed. "How did you sleep, my lord?"

"Very well. In fact I've been thinking, you have everything I look for in a mate, how would you like to be my bond mate?"

Ironhide was fully awake at this point, staring at his leader with wide red optics.

"Are you certain, my lord?" He asked.

"I have never been more certain in my life. Just think, Ironhide with you by my side, no one, not even Megatron himself, would bow before us in fear and respect." Nemesis replied, with bright red optics.

"Then yes, I will become your bond mate."

Nemesis smiled before claiming Ironhide in a fierce and passionate kiss, pinning him to the berth with his weight.

Ironhide groaned and felt overwhelmed with gleeful joy. The Prime had asked him to become his bondmate... he couldn't be more happy! He kissed him back just as fiercely and clamped his hand at his side, digging his claws a bit, rewarded with a pleasured hiss. He opened his chestplates for his Lord, shopwing his willingness and total submission to him, and his optics bore on his intensely, bright and needy.

"Take my spark, my Prime... It's yours, as it always had been..." He breathed and laid all open and tempting for his Lord to claim.

Nemesis growled in arousal, lifting his clawed hand to gently stroke the edges of the bared spark chamber, making his mate-to-be jerk and cry out in pure bliss. This was the most sensual, arousing sight he ever seen... And it was all his for the taking... he grinned and his optics flashed wildly. His own chestplates opened slowly and revealed his dark red pulsing Matrix, and the lighter red spark below.

"All mine then... forever." He whispered and lowered himself to bring their sparks together, gasping and arching his back.

Ironhide cried out again and gripped his mate's back hard and tight as their sparks met. the strength, the utter dominance of Nemesis's spark was drowning his own and he willingly let himself by filled with it, basking in the power and the darkness he could feel.

Both Prime and Ironhide lay on the berth panting heavily from the massive overload they just endured from their spark bonding. They were connect to each other in so many ways and it felt so right, Nemesis was his and vice versa, Ironhide had no regrets.

"That… was amazing, my lord." Ironhide panted.

Nemesis simply smirked. "I couldn't agree more. Now, would you like to help with something, my love?"

"Of course, my lord. What can I help you with?"

"By helping me break Optimus. In both body and spark, he will carry our offspring to the end of his function." Nemesis replied, purring into his bond mates audio.

Ironhide shivered with lust at his lovers purr. "It would be my pleasure to help you break him."

Nemesis smiled, then nuzzled his mate. "Bring the stasis cuffs, we're going to break him in our quarters, where he will stay for eternity."

Ironhide returns his lord smile then takes out the cuffs and follows his mate to the brig where the fun was just starting.

Optimus jerked awake when the door opened and he saw Nemesis walk in with Ironhide on his heels. He frowned, dreading that the two of them were now team-tagging on him. And he was right... Ironhide and Nemesis stood at each sides of him and He soon felt the chains on his wrists undone and he fell gracelessly to the floor, unable to support his own weight as he was too pained. He moaned some in pain when his arms were jerked up and he looked u to glare at his captors, optics brightening.

"Let me go, slaggers! You can't do this to me!" He spat, sudden anger drowning him, and he trashed wildly, trapped between the two mechs. "I'll kill you..."

Nemesis chuckled at his outburst, quite happy to see that his plaything still had fire in him. That would make things all the more enjoyable... He grabbed his vhin and lifted his face, looking in the too bright optics with a cold, dark, and wicked look of his own. Ironhide just chuckled and let out an appreciative purr, petting the smaller mech anjoying feeling him squirm and trash in their grasp. Nemesis just laughed and forced a hard, fierce kiss to his little pet's lips, bitting slightly and licking the energon blood.

"So fiery! I'll enjoy breaking you thoroughly, my dear Optimus! You'll bear strong sparklings for us..."

Optimus gasped for air when he was released, but before he could reply,he was dreagged away by the two towards another place, a room with a large berth, luxurious furnitures and a lot of... 'Toys' scatters against the wall on one side of the room. there were even chains there, but it was to the berth that he was taken and chained down.

Optimus fought as much as he could as he was being chained to the berth, but there wasn't much he could do in his weakened state. But he remained defiant, he wouldn't let them win, but the toys in the room were rather worrisome, he watched as Nemesis poked through them as Ironhide looked down at him with lust filled optics.

Ironhide walked over to their captive and lightly ran a claw down one of his thighs, he smirked when he saw Optimus fight back a shiver. He was going to enjoy breaking him with his Lord and Lover. Oh, he couldn't wait to take him, make his captive scream in pleasure, calling out their names as he overloads.

_[I'm going to be by the toys for a while, why don't you enjoy yourself, Hide.] _

Nemesis said over the bond.

Ironhide purred with lust both out loud and over the bond, he smirked when he saw bound bot's optics widen at the sound. He crawls onto the berth and pins the already bound bot to the berth with his weight, then leans forward to purr in his audio.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He whispered.

Optimus fought back the urge to shiver as Ironhide kissed and licked his way down his body, he accidentally let out a pleasured gasp as he felt the slow tender lick of Ironhide's glossa on his abused port. He was ashamed to admit that he liked the change of pace, but he knew that the tenderness wouldn't last very long.

"GAH!"

The glossa left and was replaced with two clawed fingers who proceed to deeply thrust in and out of his already abused and bleeding port, tears slid down his face as the pain over powered the pleasure, but he wouldn't give in, he wouldn't break or even beg. He had to remain strong, he couldn't let them win.

Ironhide purred and chuckled darkly, thrusting his fingers deeper and harder into the tight, bleeding port, making the smaller mech cry out in pain. Seeing his tears, he leaned down and licked them from his cheeks with a long, slow movements, and then licked his lips with a smirk.

"Your suffering taste so good, little pet. I shall make you cry harder..." He said with a twisted look in his optics and he added a third finger in the wet, tight and shivering port.

Optimus cried out again and arched his back almost off the berth and more tears started falling down his cheeks, and they were quickly licked and drank up as well. Ironhide was thoroughly enjoying himself and basking in Optimus's agony, taking pleasure in it. He scisored his clawed digits and scrapped more at the walls of the port, feeling it starts to lubricate along with the energon blood.

"S-stop..." Optimus finally said in a hoarse, raw whisper, shivering and twisting in pain and sickening pleasure. "S-stop..."

He had to bit his glossa hard not to beg, and he wouldn't, he couldn't let them win, or he would lose the last of his pride to those monsters. Pain and pleasure were pouring from his abused port and he already knew that he was seriously damaged down there. Any penetration would be horrible, painful... He sobbed and tried to avoid the other's licking to his face but he was weak... so weak... without the Matrix, he was nothing...

nemesis grinned when he heard that, and he was sure that Optimus would be begging soon for release, or for mercy. Whichever comes first... and then he'll make his scream his name, their names, in the throes of overload.

Ironhide smiled when heard the hoarse whisper, Optimus was close to breaking point and he was going to enjoy seeing that happen. Smiling darkly he leaned forward and whispered into his audio. "I'm not going to stop, soon you will be begging my name and Nemesis' name, you'll cry out for more, beg to be filled."

Optimus shook his head. "N-no… I'll never b-beg…"

Ironhide smiled, removing his clawed fingers and positioning himself over Optimus' port. "Oh, you will… trust me you will."

Optimus' screamed in agony as Ironhide shoved his large cable into his already abused port, he swore that Ironhide's cable was larger then Nemesis' cable.

Ironhide grunted with every hard and deep thrust into his captives port, he was enjoying Optimus' pain, It turned him on even more. It reminded of the time he claimed Starscream before killing him and leaving his body a mile from the Con base, he growled with lust slamming into Optimus' port even more.

Optimus was sobbing now, but he wouldn't beg, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before he finally broke and begged for them to stop even they wouldn't, this would continue until he finally gave in. When that happened he would just be a former shell of himself, he would be nothing but a whore and a slave to these two monsters…

Nemesis was watching from the corners of his optics as his mate claimed the little Prime hard and was making him cry. He was gathering the toys they were going to use through the night and he said through the bond, his voice a husky purr, lust-filled and arousing.

_*Keep a little bit for me, Hide...*_

His mate answered with a deep rumble and a dark chuckled, out loud as well, and he leaned close to Optimus's audio to whisper with a deep rumble, his cable pounding away inside him. "You're going to scream my name, Optimus... You've not seen the half of what we're capable yet..."

He licked his audio and then his cheeks to taste his sweet tears again, making him jerk and twist in both disgust and shame. Optimus was panting, moaning and sobbing all at once, and he closed his optics tightly, refusing to look at them, until a claw pressed at the corner of his right optic and a voice hissed in his audio.

"Keep your pretty optics open, Optimus, or I tear it out..."

Then the claws moved to his chest and played with the seams there, coaxing it to open in a few quick movements. The pain in his port was nothing compared to the shame to be forced to bare his spark again...

Ironhide stroked the former Prime's spark, making him cry out in pleasure, he groaned when Optimus' port rippled around him as an overload ripped through his captive. After a few more thrusts into his port, the dark Autobot overloaded moments later calling out his mates name. Panting heavily, he withdrew from Optimus' port, who was silently crying tears falling down his beautiful face.

_*I made him cry, lets see if you can break him.* _Ironhide said playfully over the bond.

Nemesis chuckled both out loud and over the bond. _*Oh, I'll break him alright. But first… I want you.*_

Ironhide got off the berth and was soon pinned to the wall by his mate, his lips were captured in a fiery, passionate kiss. Which he eagerly returned with a pleasured growl, sinking his claws into his lovers back, that earned him his groan of pleasure from Nemesis.

All Optimus could do was watch as Nemesis plowed Ironhide into the wall, he was ashamed to say that it was causing him to become painfully aroused at the pair. He hoped that they screwed each other into a coma, but hope was a luxury that he could no longer afford.

Nemesis was claiming his lover's mouth in a heated, fierce kiss, biting and clawing at his platings. Their panels were already gone and he all but shoved his cable up his bondmate's port, gulping down the yelp of pleasure this provoked. And he purred deeply, thrusting hard and fast into him, feeling Ironhide's port tightly snug around his throbbing cable.

Ironhide bucked his hips to meet every thrusts of his mate and he growled, arching his head back to allow his throat to be ravaged by an experted mouth. His chest soon started to part, his spark just begging to be taken again, claimed totally by his Lord and Prime. When his wish was granted with a fark chuckle from Nemesis, he cried out and arched up, his chest crashing into the other with sparks flying around.

Once they were done with a powerful over,oad, they slumped a little, needing to rest against the wall as chestplates closed, but they hadn't forgotten about their pet laying in the berth. They both turned back to see Optimus staring at them with flushed cheeks, and his cable had hardened out of it's housing and was now fully aroused.

Optimus had tried to not be aroused by the sight, but his body betrayed him and he was feeling all flustered and his shame only mounted when he felt his cable harden to full arousal, throbbing and begging for attention. he was becoming nothing but a cheap whore... Bitter tear stung his optics and he bit his lower lip.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone enjoyed the show, then I'm sure he'll enjoy this." Nemesis said picking a large toy and shoving it into Ironhide's port.

Ironhide cried out in both pleasure and surprise as the toy was shoved into his port, he leaned against the wall moaning like a whore as he allowed Nemesis to thrust the toy into his port. He cried out when the toy started to vibrate within him.

"You like this, don't you, Ironhide?" Nemesis asked, licking his audio.

"Yes! Primus, yes!"

Smiles darkly at Prime before removing the toy from his port, making him whine in disappointment and loss. Nemesis simply smiled lightly kissing his lover.

*_Don't worry, you'll get another one shoved in your aft. I just need you use this and shove it in Optimus' port.* _Nemesis purred.

Ironhide growled lustfully, he was more than willing to do that, he took the same toy that was in his port from Nemesis and returned to Optimus, who eyed the toy with fear and a little bit of need. The dark Autobot licked his lips as he neared the berth, toy in hand.

Optimus twisted in the berth, tugging at his chains a bit to try to move, but they were too tight. He eyed the dark Autobot coming to him with wary optics, and his arousal was shamefully high now. His cable throbbed when the Autobot leaned over him with the toy in hand and he licked his lips, optics darting from the mech's face, leering and lustful, to the wet, lubricant coated toy.

"Now now, be a good pet and scream for me, Optimus..." Ironhide purred and he shoved the toy up Optimus's port hard, making him scream and arch off the berth.

Ironhide chuckled darkly and activated the toy, which started to vibrate inside Optimus, making the smaller mech squirm and moan in sudden pleasure, mixed with the pain in his abused port. It was lubricating and bleeding and Optimus panted hard, ashamed to feel any kind of pleasure. His cable throbbed too, harder, at the sudden stimulation, and Optimus sobbed as more tears wetted his cheeks. He had to bit his lips not to say anything still, but he could feel another overload rising.

Ironhide thrusted the toy inside him and watched with dark, gleeful pleasure as their slave moaned and sobbed wantonly, leaning closer to him. "That's good... Cry for me, Optimus, like the little slave that you are..."

Nemesis watched as Ironhide thrust the toy in and out of their captives port, Optimus' sobbing and moans made his cable become hard with arousal, he shared his arousal with Ironhide over the bond and it only fueled his mates lust and it made him thrust the toy deeper and harder. Moments later Optimus let out a hoarse cry as he overloaded, lubricant from his cable spurted part of Ironhide's hand, making the dark Autobot chuckle with delight.

_*He's more than ready for you, my powerful lover.* _

Ironhide said over the bond.

Nemesis chuckled over the bond. _*I believe is his, get a good seat, this is going to be one hell of a show.*_

Spark racing with excitement, Ironhide pulled the toy out of Optimus port and turned it off and took a seat close to the berth. He watched his mate crawl onto the berth and pin the bound Autobot down on the berth, the immense fear in Optimus' optics made his cable twitch with lust.

Optimus' screams of pain and pleasure rang throughout the Autobot base, letting everyone know what was going on in their leader's quarters.

Nemesis took his sweet time playing with his little slave, under Ironhide's heated gaze. Having a spectator made it even better... And he was putting all of his spark in it. Optimus was close to cracking, he could tell, and he chuckled darkly, looking at the flustered, panting and heaving form splayed out under him. He leaned down and licked the tears from the white cheeks.

Optimus had had more than enough and then some already. he felt his body giving up with all the pain and pleasure he was submitted to and his mind was cracking, telling him to give up, let go, to make the pain stop. For a bit longer he fiercely refused, but his resolve was wavering... He jolted and cried out again when his cable was roughly pumped again and his chestplates had already been locked open exposing his spark for anyone to see.

This was too much, too much... He sobbed and trashed, but his strength had left him, and he laid there panting, limp and whimpering softly now. His optics looked up at his tormentor, dimmed and unfocussed, and he said, sounding defeated and broken.

"Stop... please, no more... I can't take anymore... Just... please, stop..."

Nemesis laughed gleefully as Optimus finally begged for something, and he had a gleeful smile, petting his cheek softly. He had won, like he knew he would from the beginning. It had taken more times than usual but he had won, and Optimus was almost completely broken now.

Ironhide smirked as he heard Optimus beg, the former Prime was finally broken, but he could still see some defiance in his blue optics, he would enjoy fully breaking him. He'd make the bot scream his name as he overloads, he'd beg and plead for more, beg him to take him until he couldn't walk or even remember is own name.

_*Care to have some fun, my dear?* _Nemesis asked over the bond.

_*Oh yeah.* _

Stands and walks over to the berth, toy in hand.

Nemesis gets off the berth and takes the toy from Ironhide and sat down where Ironhide had been sitting moments before. He watched as his bond mate crawled on top of their captive and whisper some thing into his audio. Judging by the fear in Optimus' optics it wasn't going to be good for him, but the dark Prime knew that Ironhide would clearly enjoy it.

He slid the toy into his port and started to thrust it in and out of his port, making him moan as he watched Ironhide thrust into Optimus' port. The room was filled with the moans of both Ironhide and Nemesis, as well as the sobs of Optimus Prime.

**-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3: Hope

_Chapter 3: Hope_

Optimus had lost consciousness some hours later and then was given some reprieve. He had been moved to a corner of the room where a cushion and blanket were laid and chained here with looser chains. He could move a bit but not go far... and a collar was locked around his neck. This collar served some purposes, the first being a tracker in case he managed to ever escape, and the second was a pain/pleasure setting. It could either inflict pain or pleasure, depending on the setting choosed. ANd it was directly linked to his neural net.

Nemesis was looking him over one last time, and started removing his outer plating to only leave the soft, fragile derma plating out. Ironhide, not one to be left out, helped him along and Optimus moaned and weakly moved in his fitful recharge while he was touched. The dark Autobot smiled at his bondmate and said in a low purr.

"When do you plan on impregnating him, my Lord? I don't think he'll fight it much..."

Nemesis chuckled and stood back as their task was over, looking at the 'naked' Autobot with lustful optics. He was a lot thinner without the heavy armor... And very tempting. He traced a line on his hip with a claw making him shudder.

"Soon... In fact, it'll tame him even more..."

_Many months later... _

Megatron knew that some of his men didn't like the idea of waiting, but they all knew that they wouldn't stand a chance of rescuing this bot from the Autobots while Optimus, Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide remained in the base, they were just to powerful for them to take on.

Their waiting was cut short when Soundwave came up with an idea about sending the Autobots a fake Decepticon distress signal that only the Autobots could detect.

"Hmm, this could work. Knowing Nemesis he'll fall for it," Megatron said before turning his gaze on two former Autobots. "Sideswipe, Savage. We'll need your help with this, the two of you know the Autobot base better than anyone."

Savage; a black and dark red Decepticon seeker optics widen at the notion of going back to the Autobot base. He, like so many Decepticons fell prey to Nemesis' perverted nature, it had taken him months to come out of his shell and even longer to recover from his trauma.

Megatron optics softened, during Savage's stay with Decepticons, he saw Savage as a younger brother. "I know you're scared, Savage. But we need your help to get the captured mech out of Nemesis' twisted clutches."

The fear in Savage's optics faded and was replaced with fiery determination. "You can count on me, Megatron. And Sideswipe."

Megatron smiled warmly. "I knew I could."

Sideswipe Smiled and had a sharp nod, always liking some praise, and he placed a hand on his companion's shoulder, squeezing softly. "You'll do fine, Savage. We'll both do, 'cause we have to. A bot's life's in the line."

"I know, and I won't disappoint any of you. I swear, Megatron." He replied with a fierce smile of his own, ready to go on with this mission.

Megatron nodded, knowing that his men won't let him down and he had confidence in them. He turned to Soundwave and asked, serious and pressing. "When can you have this fake signal ready? We need to act soon."

"It will take me a couple of hours, Megatron." The telepath replied calmly.

"Good, as soon as it is ready, you two will leave the base. Go and prepare yourselves. You're leaving in two hours. Dismiss."

They both 'Aye Sir!' and left to make their preparations for their infiltration mission. They had to succeed, or they'll too end up in Autobot's clutches. Failure was, therefore, not an option. Megatron knew it and hoped that nothing goes wrong.

Savage went back to his quarters and found that his hands were shaking, they always did when he remembered the hell he had been through when he had been an Autobot. Feeling sick to his stomach, he rushed to the bathroom and through up the toilet, even though he was over his trauma he still had nightmares on occasion, he feared that he would never truly get over what happened to him. Nor escape the horrible crime he commented when he first joined the Decepticons.

Savage looked at himself in the mirror after rinsing the taste of vomit out of his mouth, he no longer looked like the fearsome second in command to Nemesis. He looked like any Decepticon warrior, just with a darker paint job and on occasion the spark of the cold bloodied Autobot. He looked away from that mirror on that thought, yes there were times where the Autobot in him would surface, only a few Decepticons could bring him back from that darker part of himself.

Shaking his head, he left the bathroom and headed for the training room to prepare himself for the rescue, that would happen in two hours.

Nemesis laid his hand on Optimus' stomach, his pet was pregnant with his heir and could give birth any day now, he had already thought of a name for his offspring. It sounded both powerful and beautiful.

"My little Pyris." He cooed softly.

Optimus simply lay there, he just didn't see the point in fighting any more, it was already too late, he was carrying Nemesis' offspring. He didn't hate the unborn sparkling, it was the little ones father that he hated, but he couldn't risk the little ones life should he retaliate. So… he just gave up and allowed himself this humiliation and shame if it meant that Pyris would survive.

The only consolation he could get was that he was no longer beaten or raped on a daily basis since he was so far in the carrying period. This was a small reprieve that he cherished much. Nemesis was there often, petting him and feeling the sparkling move, but all he did when he was there was lay unmoving and let him do whatever he wanted. It was still better then beatings and rapes. His port had healed and he was no longer in pain, just a little uncomfortable with the little one's taking a lot of space.

Nemesis cooed over the sparkling for a bit longer before his optics settled on Optimus's faceplates. The blank expression that he usually wore and the dull optics were a little unnerving, but it only meant that he'd managed to break his pet's spirit. And with the sparkling coming, Optimus will find himself busy with something else for a while. The sparkling will need his energon for some times after the birth, and that would just force him to stay put. But he couldn't wait to take him again...

His thoughts were interrupted with a call from Prowl. "Yes, what is it? I ordered not to be disturbed!"

"Sorry my Lord but we just received a Decepticon's distress signal." Prowl's cold voice answered and he added. "It is a couple dozen miles from the Base."

Nemesis narrowed his optics and stood, looking down at his pregnant pet. "I will be there shortly to investigate. prepare a team to retrieve the Decepticon." To his pet he said stroking his helm. "I will be back soon, my pet."

Nemesis exited the base with Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz and Blurr. "We take this Decepticon alive with minimal damage. We need him alive and functioning to carrying our offspring."

Jazz and Prowl smirked at their leader's comment, they wouldn't mind having their own slave to bare their offspring, Jazz stepped forward. "My lord, may Prowl and I have this Decepticon when he is captured?"

Nemesis smiled then nodded. "Of course. Roll out!"

The five Autobots transformed into their alt modes and sped toward the location of the injured Decepticon.

While the Autobots were leaving the base to answer the fake Decepticons distress signal, Two Decepticons sneaked into the same base through the maintenance tunnels. Sideswipe was leading the way and Savage was covering his back. They had to be quick... Get in, save the prisoner, and get out. If one of them was captured, the other had to get the prisoner away. It was a dangerous, and risky mission, and they knew the risks... They accepted them gladly.

SIdeswipe checked to see if the way was clear, and then motioned for his companion to follow. The prisoner was kept in the Prime's quarters... fortunately, they both knew where they were going, and they soon reached their destination without raising any alarm. The door opened easily, it wasn't locked... It was almost too easy...

It was obvious that it had been a trap when they reached the place where the Decepticon was supposed to be. All that they found was a transmitter that was emitting the fake signal, and Nemesis reached down to take the offending thing and crushed it into his hand. His optics were flaring dangerously in rage and his voice was dark and venomous.

"Autobots, we've been lured. Return to base immediately!"

Prowl and Jazz were looking murderous, they had wanted this bot for their carrier to carry their offsprings. That they had fallen for this trap was incredibly humiliating and they all seethed. Irnohide growled deeply and tightened his hold around his gun.

They all transformed and rolled back to base at full speed.

Savage froze when he saw the prisoner, when he saw the hostage, he saw himself chained to the wall… pregnant and broken. He took a step back, his spark racing with fear, but it was Sideswipe who brought him back. "Savage, we need to focus."

He shook his head and looked at the hostage again and narrows his optics, the captive looked like Nemesis Prime, but without the harsh features and the blood red optics, he looked tired and worn out.

"Savage keep a look out." Sideswipe said.

"Right." Savage replied, heading for the door to keep watch for any Autobots.

Sideswipe slowly approached the chained bot, who flinched when he gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, we're not here to hurt you. We're here to help you, can you walk?"

"I think so." He replied hoarsely.

Sideswipe nodded before breaking the chains that bound him, he even managed to get the collar off by using the same code they used to get the collar off Savage. Once it was off, the bot fully relaxed and with Sideswipes help, he got to his feet.

"C'mon, lets go." Savage said quietly.

"By the way, I'm Sideswipe. That's Savage."

"I'm Optimus."

Sideswipe gave him a friend smile before heading toward the door when the alarm suddenly went off.

Optimus leaned against his savior, still wary but he didn't really had a choice but to follow them, or stay here to be a slave. He pressed a hand to his sparkling belly as they raced down the hallway, feeling him move more than usual. The seeker, Savage, looked behind them as footsteps echoed through the hallways toward their position.

"We need to get the frag out now! They're on our tail!" Savage sounded slightly panicked but he was also capable of controlling himself.

"We're almost there!" He fire shot grazed his shoulder and Sideswipe yelped in surprise and pain, but his hold on Optimus never faltered. "Frag!"

Behind them at the end of the hallways Nemesis, Ironhide Jazz and Prowl appeared, and as soon as he saw them running off with his pet and his Heir, Nemesis roared and started firing at them. His optics shone madly and he hissed, shouting for every soldiers to her. "Capture them all! I want those accursed Decepticons alive!"

They were all going to pay for stealing what was his!

Savage knew they wouldn't make it, they were gaining on them and Optimus was pregnant and couldn't run that fast and judging by the fear in his optics he did want to go back in that room. The seeker didn't blame him, he knew what it was like to be in that position, if they were caught it wouldn't end well.

_I really wish I had better idea then this. _Savage told himself.

"Go. Get Optimus to safety, I'll hold them off."

"Savage-"

"Don't argue with me, I'll be fine. Now go!" The seeker snarled.

Savage skidded to a stop then turned and ran toward Ironhide who was closest, his optics darkened with anger as attacked Ironhide with all his power and strength. But like before he was still no match for the powerful weapon specialist, he just needed to stall long enough for Sideswipe to get Optimus safety.

He goes on the attack, hoping to sink his claws into Ironhide's chest, but the dark colored Autobot grabbed him then slammed the seeker into the wall and tossed him across the hall. He didn't stop there he stormed over to him.

"On your feet, traitor! I'm not done kicking your ass!"

Ironhide viciously attacked him and wasn't holding back, Savage did his best to defend himself but he was soon over powered when the dark colored Autobot slammed him into a wall and went to tare his spark out when…

"Easy, Ironhide. I know he's a traitor, but he's more useful alive." Nemesis said coming up behind his mate, looking at Savage with a devious look in his red optics.

Savage felt his spark race with fear, knowing that he would soon be at their mercy with no way out, he was trapped… again.

Optimus looked over his shoulder, seeing the other Decepticons hold back and fiercely charge into the group of AUtobots. He felt bad for leaving anyone to fight and sacrifice themselves for him... SIdeswipe pulled him along and he was panting, a hand pressed to his abdomen.

"Hold on, we're almost there!" Sideswipe turned in a side hallway and they were at the back door, a series of maintenance tunnels.

Light, at last... The outside of the base was dark and cold, but it was freedom, and Optimus sighed deeply in relief, closing his optics briefly. SIdeswipe had a tense expression, looking forward and biting his upper lip. he had left a comrade behind... it was for the greater good but still... he promised himself to return for him. "I'll come back for you Savage. It's a promise."

Ironhide dragged the prisoner back to their quarters and chained him down to the wall like Optimus had been. ANd for good measure, he gave him a hard kick to the midsection. "Ya little piece of slag. I hate traitors... I'd have loved to get this no good slagger Sideswipe too."

Nemesis 'tsk'ed him a bit and leaned over the prisoner as well, appreciating the wide fearful optics and slightly trembling lips. "Don't break our toy already, Hide. I want to play with him... and teach him what a traitor's place his: under me as my slave."

Savage closed his optics and tried not to shake too hard. he was in for a terrible, horrible sessions... If he didn't end up dead by the ends of it, it would be a miracle.

Megatron sighed deeply at the report that Sideswipe gave him, Savage had scarified himself so Sideswipe could get Optimus out of the Autobot base. Speaking of Optimus, the poor guy had gone into labor the second he stepped into the base and was now in the med bay with Hook.

"Megatron, we have to get him out of there," Sideswipe said. "He's suffered enough at Nemesis' hands."

"I agree with you all the way, Sideswipe. But the Autobots will be on full alert and I believe Nemesis would be expecting it." Megatron replied with a heavy spark.

Sideswipe looked crestfallen but didn't argue with Megatron, he was already stressed out enough, there was a mech in the med bay about to give birth to Nemesis offspring and Primus help them all if the kid turned out like it's father. Hopefully the kid would take after Optimus, he seemed like a great guy.

"I understand, Megatron." Sides commented.

Megatron placed his hand on Sideswipes shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before heading to the med bay to give Optimus some the same support he gave Savage when he first arrived to the base. As he entered the med bay the soft cry of a newborn sparkling broke the silence, he watched as the medic wrapped the sparkling in a blanket before handing him to his mother.

"It's a mech, have you thought of a name?" Hook asked with a small smile.

"Pyris." Optimus said.

He grown quite fond of the name that Nemesis had come up with, he had to admit it had a nice ring to it.

"He looks just like you." Megatron said walking over to the berth.

Pyris looked up at Megatron with wide blue optics and tilted his head. He looked just like Optimus but with a black and bright red color scheme, no one would guess that his father was practically Unicron himself.

"Thanks." Optimus replied with a small smile, allowing Megatron to hold his little one, the Decepticon leader looked like a proud father.

"If there's anything you need, Optimus. Just let me know." Megatron commented looking at Optimus.

"I will." Optimus said as Pyris was placed back in his arms, he looked at Megatron had felt his spark race for some reason, he felt comfortable around the Decepticon leader and there was something about him that Optimus liked, he just didn't know it was. But... he still felt responsible for what happened to the Decepticon that sacrificed himself to get him out.

**-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4: Sacrifice

_Chapter 4: Sacrifice_

Nemesis looked down at their prisoner with a twisted, contemplative look, and he suddenly reached forward to grab his chin and squeeze tightly. He chuckled and when the mech struggled and tightened his hold, making his stay still. He lifted a thumb to stroke almost gently under Savage's right optic, and grazed the tender dermaplate with his claw, making a little bead of energon seep out. He brought the droplet to his glossa and tasted the sweet taste.

"You taste good for a traitor... You know, I should just kill you right now but... that would spoil half of the fun." He tightened a hand on a wing and squeezed, making the sleek seeker cry out in pain. "Seeker's wings are so fun to molest..."

Savage tried not to scream, and not to react, but he was terrified, and Nemesis was leaning a lot too close for his comfort. He would've given anything to avoid being in this situation, but he didn't regret his decision to attack and give Sideswipe time to save Optimus from this Pit hole. He felt his wing bent more and the wires and lines creaked in protest, and he clenched his teeth under the pain. He wouldn't give them the pleasure to show his pain and fear...

_*Yer gonna make him cry? Filthy traitor deserve it...* _Ironhide talked to his bonded through the bond.

The dark mech was looming behind his lover and watching with rapt attention, ready to join in anytime.

So far nothing really horrible had happened to Savage, Nemesis was simply messing with his head, it was only a matter of time before the Prime stopped messing with him and began beating and raping him again. He was not looking forward to that but it would be worth it, Optimus was free and his sparkling would be born with a clean slate and never know his father. He grunts in pain as he shifts to get more comfortable, his wing was killing him, Nemesis hadn't broken it.

He flinched slightly when he heard the door to the room open, his spark nearly froze when Ironhide entered the room. He backpedaled as Ironhide stormed over to him, cried out when the weapon specialist slammed him into a wall hand on his throat and squeezed.

"I will make you suffer, Savage. You of all people should know how much I hate traitors." Ironhide snarled.

"You wouldn't dare… you worship the ground… he-he walks on…" He managed to say.

Ironhide purred as lust entered his optics. "Nemesis and I are bond mates, he know what I'm going to do."

He throw Savage to the ground then forced open his captives panel, then opened his own and shoved his harden cable into his unprepared port. Savage let out a scream of agony as pain explodes in his port, his screams were heard throughout the base and it only fueled Ironhide's lust and hatred.

The seeker was trashing and screaming in pain, optics flaring and back arching off the floor. energon was seeping out of his abused port and into the floor as he was roughly pounded into, and tears were streaming down his cheeks in waves. He clenched his teeth to avoid screaming but he couldn't help the cries of pain escaping him. And somewhere inside him, the slightest hint of pleasure started to rise, and a little bit of lubricant melted with the energon on his port.

He clawed at his assailant's chest, but that only served to arouse him more, and he chuckled darkly, leaning down to bite at his neck and lick the energon it dragged out. "You are a tight little whore, aren't you...?" He purred and clawed at a wing, leaving deep gouges on the soft metal.

After a moment he withdrew from his port, only to turn him over face down on the floor and raised his aft into the air, exposing his bleeding port for everyone to see, grinning evilly. He traced a claw around the stained port and then shoved right back in, pressing Savage's head into the floor and pressing against his back. "That's your position, traitor. beneath me like the slave that you are... With my cable shoved up your slutty port."

Savage clawed at the ground but in the position he was now in, he had no leverage at all, and he only left claw marks on the floor. His cheeks were burning with pain, humiliation and anger, and he swore to himself that he wouldn't give that slagger the pleasure of his begging.

Ironhide grunted with lust as he continued to pound into Savage's port, he could see tears stream down his face but other than that he didn't make a noise, growling he reached around and grasped his cable. He smirked when Savage tried to fight back a gasp but failed, he then started to roughly pump his cable as he roughly thrust into his port. He then leaned forward, pressing his chest into the captives back before whispering into his audio.

"I wasn't there when Nemesis broke you, slut. But I promise you that I will break you, like we did Optimus," He tightly squeezed his cable earning him a groan of pain with the slightest hint of pleasure. "But… should be easy to break, we just need to reopen some old wounds."

Savage felt his spark clench in fear, but he fought it back. He just kept telling himself that it was worth it, Optimus was safe and so was his sparkling, he knew that it was only a matter of time before he stopped believing that and was broken… again.

"N-no, I'll never beg, you monster!"

Ironhide chuckled. "That's what Optimus said. But we managed to break him, and you will break as well, whore…"

Nemesis simply watched from the door way as Ironhide viciously ravaged Savage's port, he would watch as his bond mate let out his hatred toward the traitor before it was his time with his former second in command. He would humiliate him first before striking and that was sweetest revenge of all.

Savage clenched his teeth harder and keened lowly as he was roughly handed, his spark clenching in its casing. He was back to square one... He had hope to never be submitted to this... this abominable treatment ever again. But he should have known... He clawed at the ground and tried not to show his pain, but it was hard. He was going to be broken and it was only a matter of time.

Ironhide gave his cable another hard pull and chuckled darkly in his audio, pounding him faster as he was nearing an overload. The little slut felt so good... And he would be a treat to break. He could feel the shivering wings under him and used his claws to mark them again, deeply, energon seeping from the wounds. Moments later he overloaded with a loud roar and released his load into the smaller mech's port. he pulled out and slammed him back into his back, making sure to hit his wings hard.

"You'll never leave this place again... I'm sure Nemesis has some very iteresting uses for you..." He purred darkly and almost gently caressed his chestplates.

"They'll come... for me... The Decepticons..." Savage finally breathed, winsing when his wings scrapped against the floor, reoppening the wounds. "They'll come... You'll see, and then... You'll be scrap..."

Ironhide chuckled clearly amused at Savage's threat, then took his chin in his fist before replying. "Keep telling yourself that, traitor." Purring with renewed lust he nips and licks his way down Savage's body, smirking when he heard Savage fail to bite back a groan of pleasure.

_I will break you, Savage. _He vowed before taking Savage's semi hard cable into his mouth.

Savage cried out, arching his back at the sudden warm pleasure around his cable, moments later, much to his displeasure his cable was rock hard.

Smirking inwardly, Ironhide started bobbing his head up and down, running his glossa down the length of his cable. That earned him a strangled pleasured groan for his efforts, smirking again he gently ran his teeth down his cable, making Savage arch his back, tears of shame running down his face.

Fluid filled his mouth moments later as Savage overloaded with a cry, the Autobot swallowed every drop before pulling back and forcing a kiss on the seeker, forcing him to taste himself.

Savage nearly gagged when Ironhide shoved his glossa into his mouth, he forced himself to resist the to bite down hard on his captures glossa. He did not want to shit beat out of him, when Ironhide broke the kiss off the seeker lay there panting heavily as tears of shame slide down his face.

"May I have a turn?" That dreadful voice caused Savage's heart to seize up in fear, he had no idea that Nemesis had been in the room the entire time.

Ironhide moved aside to reveal the Autobot leader, sitting in chair a large vibrating toy in his hand. "Of course, my love. I've already warmed him up for you."

Nemesis smirked at his lover and stood, slowly making his way over to the bound, shaking seeker. His former Second looked up at him with fearful optics and let out a little whimper, quickly biting it back, but Nemesis caught it. he laughed sadistically and crouched in front of the smaller mech, Ironhide sitting in the chair where he was a moment ago. He circled the port with the toy in an decepticvely tender gesture, making Savage moan and arch in pleasure, shame filling his optics.

"You are mine, Savage. You should remember this... For I will break you and leave nothing but a shell. Not even that pathetic Megatron can save you now..." With that he shoved the toy into the well lubricated port and thrusted hard. "This is your life... This is where you belongs." He smirked and finally added, pressing a clawed hand to his chest and wrenching the plates open to expose his spark. "Since you stole my slave and sparkling from me, you shall take his place and bare my Heir, little traitor."

Savage cried out and writhed in both pleasure and pain under the assault, his port raw and bleeding but well lubricated now too. He shut his optics tight and bit his lips hard not to scream, shaking and panting like mad. This was his future... This was where he'd always belonged, and he shouldn't have thought otherwise. Tears resumed streaming down his cheeks and he sobbed feeling his chest being ripped open and his spark exposed. Like a lowly whore...

Optimus woke up a few hours later, and he didn't even remember falling asleep. He had been exhausted from the birth of Pyris and he needed the rest. His body had forced him into a fitful recharge, plagued with nightmares and fear. He bolted awake and fearfully looked around, expecting to see Nemesis's quarters, but the clean, white medbay surprised him at first, until he remembered his rescue.

"Did you slept well?" A kind voice asked to his right and he looked there, slight worry in his optics. Hook lifted both hands with a smile, his kind optics full of concern. "I didn't meant to scare you. How are you feeling?"

"I am... tired, and still sore, but I will survive." Optimus replied and laid back in the berth. A little cry sounded from the small sparkling berth next to his and his optics darted there, seeing his little son, squirming and crying. "Pyris... I remember now. He's hungry..."

Hook chuckled and gently took the sparkling to give him to his mother. Optimus took him tenderly and lifted his wrist to unsheathe the feeding line here, and offer it to his son. He latched on it and sucked greedily, his tine fists clenched and tiny face relaxed. Optimus smiled and stroke him head. He had to be strong, for him... Even if at the moment, he didn't felt strong, or confident, at all. he was a shell of his former self... He felt tears in his optics. He was weak...

Megatron entered the med bay with two cubes of energon, one for himself and the other was for Optimus. Knowing he'd be hungry when he woke up, he smiled as he watched Optimus feed his little one, but judging by his posture, he was fighting back tears. His spark went out to the mech, confused, lost, and alone he was bound to break down sooner or later, Savage broke down several times before getting it together. He was there for Savage and he'd do the same for Optimus.

He approached Optimus letting him see and hear him coming so not to startle him, he had made that mistake a few times with Savage. "How's Pyris?" He asked when Optimus turned his head slightly at his approached.

"He's eating, so that's the good news." Looks at the cube in Megatron's right hand.

Megatron smiled and handed Optimus the cube. "Drink it slowly, Optimus." He looks at Pyris and smiles at the sparkling as it turns his gaze from his mother to him, looking at him with bright blue optics.

He hands Optimus the second, knowing he needed it more than he did, he places a hand on Optimus' back, he felt the bot stiffen at his touch, but relaxed moments later. He knew that the Decepticon leader would never hurt him, he wasn't like Nemesis, Megatron truly cared about him and his men.

Optimus looked down at the dozing sparkling in his arms as the feeding tube slid back into his wrist, he gently wiped any excess energon from the little ones lips. He allowed Hook to place the little one back in his crib, the moment Pyris was back in his crib he leaned into Megatron and broke down.

Optimus was assaulted with conflicting emotions as he sobbed, leaning against Megatron and gripping him with shaking hands, his hold weak but desperate. He had been deprived of warmth, comforts, friendship, the most basic of companionship, for almost a year... ANd now that he was offered it back, he didn't knew how to react, and that made him feel weak, and pitiful.

Megatron gently held him and stroke his back as he rested his head against his chest, his frame tense and shaking with sobs, wracking him from the inside out. His spark ached for the mech and what he had to go through, Nemesis needed to pay for it... He had the feeling that something more then just pride and will had been robbed from this mech. Something that he needed to heal and make his way through that inner Pit he was in.

"There, there... let it all out... No one's going to hurt you here, or judge you. You're free to show your emotions." Megatron cooed gently to him, aware that the slightest sudden movement or higher tune could set him off more.

"I'm... so pathetic... Weak... I should've fought him more... I should have... be stronger. I am... stronger... But no, no, I'm weak... pathetically weak..." Optimus chocked between sobs and whimpers, feeling ashamed for the way he felt and how he was breaking down like that.

It lasted for some times, until he fell asleep again, curled against Megatron, his frame finally relaxing but his features were still tense and haunted with his pain and memories. Megatron caressed the side of his helm and his soft cheeks, optics kind, and deeply concerned. And his spark felt... drawn to this mech, like a magnet. He laid him back on the berth and covered him in the soft blanket, before kissing his head gently, almost lovingly.

"Rest now... Things will start to get better soon, you'll see."

Megatron stayed with Optimus that night, he even took care of Pyris who wasn't hungry but wanted attention. With Pyris in hand, he sat beside Optimus and held the little one until he to fell asleep and placed the sparkling back in his crib then returns to Optimus' berth a cube in hand.

"You're not weak, Optimus. You never will be." Megatron said quietly, meaning every word.

He lightly caressed Optimus' face with the back of his hand, he felt love and desire fill his spark, but holds it back knowing if he came on to strong he would frighten Optimus and he didn't want that. He wanted Optimus to come to him on his own time, he wouldn't force it.

"You're not weak to me, Optimus. You're strong, so strong."

He stayed by Optimus' side all night long, he wouldn't leave his side, he wanted Optimus to know that he would always be there for him and he would never leave his side. He would only leave, if Optimus wanted some time to himself, he would leave but he would still remain close by just in case.

Optimus's sleep was agitated and he would often whimper and sob during his sleep, curling to his side in a tight ball, or moving around in the berth, unable to find any reprieve. But somehow, he could feel someone kind, someone loving, was nearby, his spark could feel it, and his nightmares were kept a bit back. Not all but some of them... and it was something. When he woke up in the morning, his optics settled on the sight beside him, and he had a small little sad smile.

"...And then, you see, your mother wants you and loves you, little one." Megatron was saying, rocking the little Pyris against his chest while the sparkling cooed and chirped softly, little hands patting the large silver-white chest.

"You watched over me all night long?..." Optimus tune was soft and grateful, also wondering, and he smiled at him, his optics a little less haunted then the day before. "Thank you..." He said honestly and his smile looked a bit warmer.

Megatron had picked Pyris when he woke and since he was hungry and started to cry softly, he rocked him and talked to him, not wanting to wake Optimus just yet. He looked like a father taking care of his little son. Optimus thought that he looked good like that... he was surprised by his own thought, and wondered where it came from. Megatron handed him Pyris when the sparkling reached for his mother and he started feeding him, the sparkling happily sucking away. He stroke small circles on his back and tiny head. Megatron smiled warmly at the sight, his spark filling with love.

"It was my pleasure, Optimus. You needed it." He smiled and reached to gently squeeze his shoulder, but let go when Optimus tensed a little bit.

"If there's anything you need, contact me." Gives him his COM number. "And I mean anything."

Optimus nodded once before going back to Pyris who was nuzzling his chest once he finished feeding. His mother smiled and tenderly stroked his helm, making him coo quietly snuggling close to him.

Megatron's optics softened at the sight, then hands Optimus a cube before leaving. "I'll see you later, Optimus."

Optimus gave him a small smile before turning his attention back to Pyris, his optics were soon glued to Megtatron's retreating aft. His spark sped up as he continued to watch, there was something about Megatron that he really liked, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

_Keep dreaming, Optimus. It will never happen… your just leftovers. _

He told himself as Megatron left the med bay.

Savage laid curled up on floor trying to hide his shame, he wasn't pregnant but he knew that it wouldn't stop Nemesis and Ironhide, thankfully they were busy with each other. They were probably screwing each other in a closet somewhere, so he could catch a breather and at least try to get some sleep.

He winced as he shifted to get to the cube that was sitting on a small table and drank it, feeling refreshed he laid back down trying to rest. That was difficult seeing how his wings were still healing and were extremely sensitive to the touch, his spark seized up when he heard the door open. Quickly but quietly, he rolls onto his side and pretends to sleep as just Nemesis and Ironhide walk in side their quarters.

"Shame, he's asleep. I wanted to ravage him all night." Nemesis said acting hurt.

"Forget about him, you can ravage me instead." Ironhide replied.

Nemesis smiled then pushed Ironhide onto the berth with a lust filled growl, he was going to enjoy this even if he couldn't have Savage at the moment.

Ironhide purred as he left his mate pin him down and open his panel, his stiff cable rising up, ready for the action. Nemesis chuckled lustfully and trailed kisses down his chassis, nipping and licking at the plating until he took his mate's cable in his mouth, making him moan and arch his back. Frag that felt good... He put his clawed hand on his mate's helm and spread his legs more.

Nemesis was already enjoying himself but he had much better plans for the rest of the night. And he was barely started... And he intended to make Ironhide scream out his name in bliss. He bobbed his head and let his teeth scrap the length of the cable, feeling it twitch and throb with delight. His own panel clicked open, and he kept his work on the hot cable, making a show of shoving two fingers up his own port. He heard Ironhide moan louder and grinned, wanting to make him overload and taste him in his mouth.

"You're such a tease..." The dark mech purred and teased his mate's sensitive audios.

"Overload for me Hide..." Nemesis said looking at him for a moment with heated optics, before taking him back in his mouth and fingering himself hard.

A moment later hot transfluid filled his mouth and he gulped it all down, enjoying the sweet taste of his lover. He licked his lips and crawled up his body to kiss him, sharing his taste.

From the corner where he was pretending to sleep. Savage was trying not to hear anything, but he couldn't really ignore them completely. And his circuits were heating up at the sounds and dirty words... He bit his lower lip and did his best to keep silent and still. He didn't wanted to drag attention on himself.

Nemesis knew that Savage was faking it, the little shit pulled that same stunt when he last had him as his slave. But the Autobot leader would let their captive believe that they had fallen for it, he wanted to enjoy Ironhide for the time being then he'd ravage Savage all night along and all day tomorrow.

He shifted so that Ironhide was on top of him and he dug his claws into his mates hips. "Ravage me."

Ironhide smirked before shoving his cable into his mate's wet port, making him cry out in pleasure knowing that his passionate cries would fuel his lust. Growling with lust he slammed into his mate repeatedly led on by his passionate, pleasured cries.

Nemesis met Ironhide thrust for pleasurable thrust, digging his claws deeper into his mates hips drawing blood, making the dark colored Autobot groan with pained pleasure. Smirking he brought the blood stained tipped claws into his mouth and licked them clean.

Ironhide was seriously turned on by that and he claimed his mates lips in a heated passionate kiss which was eagerly returned and deepened. He moaned as Nemesis' glossa slid into his mouth and they battled for dominance which Nemesis won, he continued to deeply thrust into his port before overloading calling out Nemesis' name. Moments later Nemesis climaxed, sinking his claws into the berth and groaning his name.

_*Savage isn't asleep, he's faking it.* _Nemesis said over the bond.

Ironhide chuckled darkly over the bond. _*He's mine.* _

_*Enjoy, my love. I'll watch.*_

Ironhide pulled out of Nemesis and walked over to Savage and knelt down and grabbed his throat, making Savage snap open his optics in fear. "Nice try, little whore. You're mine now."

Nemesis smiled at the fear in Savage's optics, he could also taste it.

Savage chocked at the iron hard grip on his throat. He looked into the dark red optics of the Autobot and saw his own demise. He wouldn't let it show though, he still held into his hope and pride. Or he would try for as long as he could... He cried out when his cable was roughly grabbed and pumped hard. He moaned and arched, his cable hardening quickly despite his best efforts to avoid it. He was just too weak to resist...

When he was hard, Ironhide got a toy that looked like a rubber wing, and quickly fixed it on the base of the mech's cable, and that would prevent him from overloading as long as the thing was in place. And then he watched him, grinning wickedly. "You won't overload til I say you can, whore."

"You are so wicked my mate... You turn me on." Nemesis purred put loud and he was shamelessly stroking himself watching the scene.

"Maybe I should leave him like that and take care of you, hum?..." He grinned, moving away and leaving the Autobot in his painful, uncomfortable position. "He can watch all he wants."

"Come here..." Nemesis had his legs spread and his cable was stiff and throbbing. "Ride me."

Ironhide Positioned himself over his lover's cable and sunk himself down onto the hard spike, moaning wantonly.

Nemesis gripped Ironhide's hips and was careful not to sink he claws into him, he wanted Savage to suffer and having that ring on the base of his cable was just part one of his suffering. Part two was making him watch as he was slowly ridden by his mate, hard and fast was fun, but slow and gentle was torture to a bot who couldn't overload, he knew from experience as he had tried it on himself.

_*Slow and gentle this time, Ironhide. The longer we drag it out, the more Savage will suffer.* _Nemesis told him.

_*You are cruel. But that's why I love you.* _Ironhide replied with a small smile.

The small moans and whimpers that filled the room caused Savage's cable to become painfully hard and throb with desire. Primus, he loathed interface rings, they were more of a torture device then a sex toy, last time he checked sex toys were suppose to be fun not torturous. But what would he know? He never had a normal sex life, hell his first time was with Nemesis even then his former leader was domineering, but he had enjoyed his first time, but he'd never admit it to any one, not even to himself.

As the pleasure began to build the more he tried not to be turned on by the sounds of love making.

_Love making, please. That's not making love, that's two animals in heat going at it. _Savage though with a repressed snort.

He began panting as he tries not to make any noise of discomfort, he tried not to draw any attention to himself either. But it was becoming more and more difficult by the second as Nemesis continued to moan with pleasure and Ironhide's grunts as he slowly pounded into his lover. He knew what they wanted, they wanted him to beg for them to get the stupid interfacing ring off his cable so he could overload. He gritted his teeth stubbornly, he wouldn't beg for them, even if it killed him, he balled his hands into fist, until his palms bled, the sting stopped the need to overload for a few seconds but it soon came back in full swing.

_*You're plan is working, my love. I can tell that he's suffering. Soon he'll be begging for release.* _Ironhide commented.

Nemesis smiled, face flushed with desire. *_Even the strongest of wills can break, all we need is time and we have all the time in the world. Ugh… Deeper, my love.*_

Ironhide complied and pouded into his lover deeper, but still at a slow, lazy pace. They were dragging it out on purpose, and for once, going at it slow and easy was quite fun. They could always return to a rougher play later. He could still hear Savage shuffling and panting uncomfortably and it only fuelled his own arousal. This was going to be a lot of fun... he could go at it for hours if needed, and he knew Nemesis was even better at it. His stamina was unmatched amongst the Autobots. The interface ring was a very clever idea to torture their little pet, and once he was broken... They could use him to bare their sparklings. That thought made him purr and moan, leaning close to capture his mate's lips in a searing kiss, slipping his glossa inside his hot mouth.

_*When he's broken... We can do whatever we wish with him, love...* _Ironhide said in a wicked voice, nipping his lover's lips and deepening the kiss.

_*Ho, I have a lot of projects for our little pet. He took what was mine, and I intend on having him take his place, fully. Mmmmm... right there my spark...* _Nemesis replied with dark glee and serious intents, and he moaned out loud.

Nemesis could see the little seeker from where he was, and he smirked at him over his lover's shoulder, seeing his hard cable throb and twitch painfully, and Savage glared at him, biting his glossa not to make any sounds, but he said, spitting it venomously. "I wish you die in the smelters, slaggers..."

Nemesis 'tsk'ed him and chuckled, moaning when Ironhide managed to hit the deepest part of his port, making him see stars for a second. When he came back to it he refocused on the seeker and replied with amusement. "You have a dirty mouth. I'll cure you from it... I hope you're... Nnngh... enjoying the show."

Savage just glared at him and diverted his optics, but the sounds he couldn't ignore. And his cable was painfully hard, and throbbing with need, but unable to release. it was torture... They did know what they were doing. They were good at tormenting him, Nemesis had always been good at it. He let out a small moan as another wave of arousal washed through him, along with pain as he felt like he was going to burst. Couldn't they just frag him? At least that would be over faster...

_This is hell and I'm in it!_ Savage thought, digging his claws into the floor.

He looked at the interface ring, wondering if he could reach it and tare it off, so he could get some release, he looked out of the corner of his optic when he saw that Nemesis' attention was back to Ironhide, he painfully turned onto his side so that his back was facing them.

Slowly he reached for the back of his cable, he was so close to it, he just couldn't reach the damn ring. What if he surged forward quickly? That would reopen the wounds on his wings but at least it would give him some release and once he was finished with himself he could always put the ring back on, so they wouldn't suspect a thing. He took a deep breath before surging forward and taking the ring off, he bit back a painful gasp as he the wounds on his wings opens.

He quickly got to work and pumped his cable, he shoved part of the blanket into his mouth to keep from drawing attention to himself with his moans as he pumped his cable. The bit down hard on the blanket as he overloaded, he relaxed feeling so much better after that, he listened carefully. Nemesis and Ironhide were still going at it, he quietly used a clothe to wipe the lube that had spurted from his cable then quietly throw it under the bed and placed the interface ring back onto his cable.

_Suckers. _He thought with a smirk.

He knew he had to act tense and flushed to keep up appearances, which wasn't hard to pull off with those two sex hounds. But he had to get himself aroused again, which wouldn't be difficult as he started to think about a certain Decepticon medic. But the more he thought about the medic the harder he got and he was soon back to square one and he knew he couldn't take the ring off again, he was to weak from blood lost.

_Damn it. _He thought as tears slid down his cheeks

As pleasure-shot as he was, Nemesis hadn't been fooled by this little stunt, and he snickered internally and through the bond. Ironhide was now between his legs and sucking his cable with long, slow movements of his glossa and lips, and even his teeth. He purred and petted his head like a loyal pet, stroking his sensitive crest with his claws, earning himself a moan that made his cable twitch and throb as it went through it.

_*Our little pet is trying to fool us, my dear.* _he stated with wicked amusement, optics still on his mate.

_*Is he? He needs a little lesson then, hum?... Let me give it to him...* _He purred back, a deep, sensual rumble that made Nemesis shudder in pleasure.

"You need to... finish your job first..." He replied out loud with a arch of his back and digging his claws in the dark helm.

Ironhide purred and chuckled around his plug again, and sucked him, bobbing his head, and squeezing the base of the large cable with his hands. He was very good at what he did, and he sucked and licked softly at the swollen head of the hard cable, earning himself a soft cry of pleasure. That was music to his audios and he smiled, looking up at his mate whom overloaded inside his mouth with a snarl of pleasure. he drank it up and then let go of the cable and licked his lips sensuously.

"Was it good?..." He growled with fiery optics.

"Perfect..." Nemesis sounded more than sated and he laid back in his seat to enjoy the show now.

Ironhide grinned and then turned towards the bound seeker and his painful predicament was quite visible, throbbing and twitching with unfulfilled need. He crouched in front of him and took his chin roughly in his hand, leaning close enough to kiss if he so wished. He said whispering loud enough to be heard by his mate. "You cheated..." And he grabbed his ringed cable roughly. "Little slut..."

Savage's optics widen in shock and fear, of course they would see through his ruse, Nemesis wasn't stupid and he didn't know why he even bothered trying to trick him. He gasped as Ironhide grabbed his cable then tore off the interface ring and forced a kiss onto the whore, forcing his glossa into his mouth. He nearly gagged and bit back the urge to bite down on it, knowing that it would only enrage Ironhide.

"You will regret your little stunt, slut." Ironhide growled, then gripped Savage's throat as he slammed into him viciously.

Savage cried out in pleasure and pain as Ironhide slammed into his port, not giving him time to adjust, he writhed beneath the larger Autobot as he was ruthlessly pounded into his abused well lubricated port.

Nemesis watched with a small smile on his face, he loved it when he watched his mate ravage their slave ruthlessly, making him moan with pleasure and pain. He slowly ran a claw down his cable, making him shiver with lust as he continued to watch his mate have his way with Savage.

Ironhide could tell that Savage was close, by the flushed look on his face, but he wouldn't allow the whore to overload, he didn't deserve it not after the stunt he pulled. Moments later he pulled out of Savage's port, smirking at the slightly disappointment in Savage's optics.

Nemesis got off the berth and saw the cloth and picked it up. "It's my turn, Ironhide."

Ironhide smirked and got off Savage and made room for Nemesis who proceeded to shove the lubricated stained cloth into his mouth. "Choke on your own lube, Savage."

Savage tried to spit it back out but Nemesis held his mouth shut and grinned at him widely. He took another toy and shoved it up his port, locking it into place. It was made to give pleasure and pain randomly, and it was on a medium setting that could make things last for a long time. And then he stood and left him there, after securing his arms behind his back.

"Let's leave him think about the wrong of his ways for some times, Ironhide.I'm sure he will soon be enlightened." nemesis half-purred and half-snickered.

Ironhide laughed and stood, they both closed their panels, and the dark mech wrapped an arm around his mate to pull him close. he could watch the little traitor writhe in pain for hours on end... He deserve no less. He glared down at him with a twisted little smirk, full of loathing.

"Have a good time traitor." He said and soon they both left the room together.

Savage curled up on the ground, shaking and sometimes jolted with either a stab of pain or a wave of pleasure from the toy shoved in his port. He felt very miserable right now...

**-TBC-**


	5. Chapter 5: comfort and trials

_Chapitre 5: Comfort and trials_

Optimus was playing with his little son, rocking him and waving his fingers in front of his face, letting him grab at them and then taking them back. Pyris giggled, cooed and followed the movements of his fingers intensely with his bright blue optics. He laughed warmly at his antics and leaned closer to put a small kiss on his helm. Pyris cooed again and patted his face softly. This, his sparkling, his lifeline, was the only thing keeping him together, along with Megatron's gentleness, and his care.

He couldn't even start to understands what Megatron saw in him, and why he was being so gentle and caring, almost loving, to him. He was broken, used and defiled. Who could want him now? He was wasted merchandise... But also, he was glad for his presence and constant reminder that he was not alone. Hook, also, was a huge help. the medic has a degree in psychology and he was good at it. Talked to him already, but it had merely scratched the surface, and Optimus had been fiercely guarded, private. Megatron had entered the room, and Optimus found himself looking at him with interest, as ever, his spark jolting at his sight. He smiled at him, sad and tense.

"You are so good with Pyris. He loves you a lot." Megatron said, after walking to him making sure he was well visible.

He had done his best to help Optimus, but there still was so much healing to be done. He wanted to tell him how he felt for him, but that would probably not been received well right now, so, despite the ache and longing in his spark, he kept silent.

Optimus smiled at him for a moment. "Thanks, I do what I can."

Pyris looked at Megatron and gave him a small smile and giggled at him, it was clear that the little one thought that the Decepticon leader was his father. Megatron was more the willing to take on that role but it was really up to Optimus, but he was pretty sure that Optimus didn't want Pyris to know who his real father is, he couldn't blame the bot.

"You know, Optimus. If you ever need a break, I could always take Pyris off your hands." Megatron offered.

Optimus looked at him, optics wide with surprise. "You'd do that? For me?"

"Of course, Pyris seems to like me and I wouldn't mind taking him off your hands should you want a break." Megatron replied, scratching the back of his head.

Optimus smiled gently, how Megatron loved that smile and he had to resist the urge to stroke his face with the back of his hand. He didn't want to give Optimus the wrong impression so he remained still and waited patiently for an answer.

"Sure, I'd like that. And Pyris does seem to like you."

Megatron smirks. "I just have a way with sparklings."

Optimus chuckled a little bit. "I'm sure you do."

Optimus was suddenly aware how close Megatron was sitting to him, and he didn't uncomfortable… he liked it, it made him feel safe and even… loved. Before he could stop himself he leaned forward and kissed Megatron, who kissed him back moments later.

Optimus's spark was beating hard and fast in his chest as they kissed, and he felt Megatron raise a hand to stroke the side of his faceplates tenderly. He felt... relieved to find him returning his affection with a love of his own. He was still unsure of himself but he didn't felt as miserable as when he first arrived a week ago. Their kiss was broken when Pyris reached up with his tiny hand and clapped Optimus's cheek happily, cooing.

Megatron chuckled and looked down, leaning to kiss the tiny bot's head. "He's so adorable. I look forward on watching him Optimus."

He locked optics with Optimus's and smiled the warmest, most loving smile he could. He looked handsome, and Optimus blushed madly, looking away after a moment, but he had a little shy smile that made Megatron chuckle. He reached forward and squeezed his shoulder warmly. Optimus put his hand over his there and squeezed in return, acknowledging the gesture of affection.

"I'll be more than happy to let you watch him. Anytime you want..." His tune was soft and slightly wondering, amazed at what he'd just done.

Megatron was genuinely liking him, maybe even loving him, despite the fact that he was used and broken down, and he felt like crying again, from the sheer bubbling of emotions. He was so tired or crying... But he still felt tears slid down his cheeks from his optics. This time they weren't bitter though... It was more like tears of mixed joy and disbelief.

Megatron tenderly wiped away the tears that slide down Optimus' face, he knew that the tears that he was shedding wasn't from fear and stress, they were happy and maybe disbelief. "Take as much time as you need to recover, Optimus. There's no rush."

Optimus nodded then closed his optics when Megatron lightly kisses his forehead. "Get some rest, Optimus. I'll watch Pyris while you rest."

Optimus nodded then handed Megatron the little one, who was more than happy to be in the Decepticon leaders arms, he seemed to know that he was going somewhere and wanted to leave as soon as possible. But he remained quiet and patient, knowing he'd leave if he waited.

"Don't worry, Optimus. I won't let him out of my sight." Megatron vowed.

Optimus smiled, knowing that Megatron was telling the truth, he trusted Megatron with his son and he trusted his judgment. "Have fun, Pyris." He said before laying down.

Pyris squealed happily as they started to leave, the sound made Optimus smile, his spark clenched a little in fear when they left, but he calmed down. Knowing that Megatron wouldn't hurt Pyris.

Nemesis returned to his and Ironhide's quarters and went over to Savage, he smiled when he saw how flushed and uncomfortable he was. Judging from how tired he was the con had overloaded several times, which was true, his thighs were stained with lubricant.

Smirking he went over to the tired Con and took the cloth out of his mouth, letting his jaw relax. "I… hate you…" He flinched and cried out as pain from the toy in his port hit him.

Nemesis chuckled then removed the toy from his port. "I think you learned your lesson, traitor. I advise that you get some rest, Gypsy plans on paying you a visit."

Savage's optics widen as Nemesis mentioned Gypsy's name, she was as beautiful as she was deadly and being able to shock people at will made her even more dangerous.

_I am so fucked… _He thought with dread.

Nemesis laughed at his expression and patted his cheek mockingly gentle. It was funny how everyone reacted at the name of the Femme... But her special ability were so very useful, and deadly. She had a real gift... And she certainly knew how to use it. He traced Savage's cheekplate and under his optic with a claw, just slightly scratching the metal, before standing up again, and nudging him with his pedes.

"it's your choice to take my advice or not, traitor. She should be here in a couple of cycles. You want to be in your top condition to meet her, don't you?" He grinned and Ironhide laughed with him.

He knew the Femme hated traitors just as much as him, and maybe even more. She wouldn't hold back, and she would go for the most sensitive parts first... He was sadistic, and he enjoyed hurting and punishing peoples who, in his optics, deserved it. She had made it her duty... She was worth everything he'd taught her over the years, and more.

"Make yerself comfortable 'cause it won't last." He cackled and mocked him as well, knowing that he was terrified.

Savage tried to rest, he really did but his anxiety about what was going to happen later, prevented him from getting more than thirty minutes and he knew that Ironhide was enjoying his misery, thankfully the dark colored Autobot left him alone. Nemesis had left the room to contact Gypsy and handle some paper work, leaving his mate in charge of the traitor.

Ironhide sat in his favorite chair as he watched Savage in his fitful recharge, he was looking forward to seeing Gypsy in action. Nemesis had trained her since she was a youngling, which meant that this was going to be good and clearly enjoyable, for him not for Savage. While the traitor slept, he readied the restraints, like Nemesis; Gypsy was domineering and liked to captives restrained or free range, didn't matter to her.

_I wouldn't be surprised if Gypsy was Nemesis' daughter. _He thought with a small smirk.

When Savage woke he found himself in an awkward position, he was on his knees with his arms chained above his head, he looked up and saw a chain hooked into the ceiling. He looked at his wrists and saw that they were tied together with a thick leather strap that was connected to the chain, there was no getting out of that. He looked toward Ironhide was sitting in his chair with a smug look on his face, no doubt he was enjoying Savage in his vulnerable position. There was something in his hand that Savage couldn't see, but knowing Ironhide it wasn't good.

"Enjoy your little nap?" He asked with a smirk.

Savage growled in response and tugged on the chain to see if he could break it, he couldn't.

Ironhide chuckled from his seat. "Good luck trying to break that, whore. Wheeljack created it, when he's not making weapons to mass destructions, he creates unbreakable bounds. Rumor has it that he's creating something that when activated sends surges of electricity into a person's body," The dark Autobot at the though. "It's base on Gypsy's electroshock weapon, I'll enjoy testing it out on you."

Savage tried to hide his fear but he couldn't hide it in his optics, he flinched when Ironhide suddenly stood and strolled over to him. He was shaking now, it caused to the chain to rattle slightly, he saw his captor smile and kneel before him, taking his chin and making him look at him.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He then showed Savage what as in his hand, it was a ball gag.

Before Savage had time to resist, the ball gag was placed on him, the ball that was forced into his mouth tasted foul and he didn't want to think about where it could have been, knowing his luck… The gagged Con repressed a shiver at the though.

Moments later the door opened and Nemesis walked inside and smiled at Savage, a sick gleam in his optics. "Good, he's bound. This will make things more entertaining." He stepped aside and allowed another to enter.

Savage's spark nearly stopped as he gazed into the Autobots strikingly bright green optics, he felt sweat slide down the side of his face as he moved his gaze to her clawed hand and his optics widen in fear as he saw a small stream of what looked like lighten past from one claw tip to another.

"Savage… it's been a while."

The decepticon gulped some and watched her warily as she made her way to him, strikingly beautiful and deadly, moving with the same grace that he remembered. He licked his dried off lips and opened his mouth to reply, but no sounds left his mouth. He pulled on the restraints on his wrists but they wouldn't give at all. he was trapped like an animal by a predator... And she was well aware of that fact.

"Nothing to say to an old friend, Savage? Not even a 'hello'? I'm disappointed..." Gypsy almost purred, her sweet, poisonous and deceptively soft tune laced with dark amusement and sadism. "I thought you had more manners then that."

Swift as a snake she grabbed his throat and smiled when he let out a startled yelp, optics widening. He could feel the caress of electricity on his plating, just enough to tingle but not hurt. Not yet... But that would change soon. With mocked gentleness she caressed his cheek, creating little sparks of electricity, and then lifted his chin to look into his optics with a wide pleased grin.

"Lord Nemesis had granted me the right to do whatever I want with you, as long as I keep you alive. Hum... But where to start? There is so much possibilities..." She was so close to him that she could've kissed him if she leaned a little bit closer, and she could feel his tension and fear, and bathe on it greedily.

Gypsy fingered the ball gag with a small smile. "The gag suits you, Savage. As does being Lord Nemesis' plaything."

He pulls on the chain and lets out a muffled groan of pain when a stronger pulse of electricity scorches his plating. When the pulses stop, Savage leaned forward against the restraints, panting through the gag, his optics filled with hatred toward the three Autobots in the room.

Nemesis chuckled at the angry look in Savage's optics, he knew that anger wouldn't last it would soon be replaced with pain and fear. "Let's leave the former love birds alone."

Ironhide chuckled clearly amused by this and followed his mate out of their quarters and closed the door behind his mate. He laughed when he heard a scream of pain from the other side of the door, knowing that Gypsy was having her wicked way with the traitor.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Nemesis said with a small smile.

Ironhide chuckled in agreement.

Inside the room, Gypsy had stuck her claw s in a gap of Savage's armour and shocked him for several minutes with a mild voltage of electricity, increasing it as time went on, until he was screaming loud enough through the gag to almost short out his vocal processor. And she was nowhere near satisfied... he needed to suffer for what he did to her. The little fragger left her to go to those accursed Decepticons, and she could never forgive him for that. You know what they say, 'once bitten, twice shy'. This time she won't let go until he was a broken pile of fuming scrap at her pedes.

She dug her claws deeper and the shock this time made a little puff of smoke rise from the gap in his armour, Savage's body arching so far back that all of his cables were taught and tense. "Spent already? Awww, such a weak little thing you are, lover boy. Here, let me kiss it better..."

She took hold of his chin again and pressed her lips to the side of his mouth, electricity crackling and going from her to him through the searing kiss. He writhed and screamed again, optics fogged with pain and laced with static as it went on for several minutes again, Then she steps back and said almost gently, poison dripping from his too-sweet voice. "There, all better, hum?"

Savage was in a world of pain. It was all around and inside him, as he twisted under the repeated assault of the electricity on his body. Smoke was rising from several gaps on his armor and he was sure that he had fried lots of circuits. One of his leg from the hip down was completely numb... And she was just started. he knew her all too well, having been her lover for several years. She could play with her victims for hours, days, and even weeks before ending them, or giving them back to Nemesis. He let out a small moan muffled by the ball gag and slumped in the chains when she finally let go.

Gypsy smiled with sadistic glee at Savage's pain, it was even getting aroused, torturing people always got her aroused and she planned on using that against Savage. She lightly padded the side of his face with her hand letting the light taps tingle a little bit with each light tap. "Stay awake, Savage. I'm not done."

Savage panted against the gag then looked at Gypsy and said something, but it was muffled through the gag.

"What was that? I can't hear you," Gypsy said before removing the gag. "Now… what were you trying to say?"

Savage panted heavily before responding. "I said… I'm sorry…"

Gypsy raised an eye plate then said into his audio. "I don't want your apology, Savage. I want you to suffer."

She tore off she panel and tightly gripped his cable, making her former lover hiss in pleasure as she sent a tingling surge of electricity the second she gripped his cable. He struggled in the bonds as the surges grew in strength, groaning with discomfort and pleasure.

"You are as big as I remember you, my sweet..." She purred in his audio and leaned closer to kiss the side of his helm with a little shock to his temple. She felt his cable become rock hard under her touch and the little shocks were probably sweet torture to him. "Hum... You pain is so delicious..."

She was Nemesis's daughter alright... she was just as sadistic and wild as he was, and she had that particular femme edge added to the mix. A real devil in the disguise of an angel. He wasn't sure she was but she had so much in common with him that she just had to be... Savage moaned and writhed in both pleasure and pain, arching his back sweetly. "Gypsy... Please... I..."

She silenced him by gripping his cable hard and giving it a hard tug, shocking him some. She narrowed her optics and looked a little pissed, leaning close to hiss in his audio. "I don't fragging care for your pathetic excuses, Savage! All I want is your screams of pain and your cries of pleasure. Everything else is nonsense to me."

Savage grit his teeth as he tried to bite back a moan of pleasure, a small part of him was enjoying her attention again, but he reminded himself that he couldn't give her that pleasure. He cried out as a sudden jolt of electricity shot up his port as Gypsy shoved two fingers into his port and started deeply thrusting in and out of his abused well lubricated port, while she pumped his cable.

"Talk about role reversal." She commented over his agonized screams of pain and pleasure.

She cut off his screams with a searing and domineering kiss and shoved her glossa into her former lovers mouth as she deepened it.

Much to his shame and humiliation, he kissed her back as tears streamed down his face, how had it come down to this, how had this vixen gained so much control over him in the short time he had been tortured by her.

"You like this, don't you, Savage?" She asked, nibbling his bottom lip.

"Y-yes." He said brokenly as tears continued to stream down his face.

Gypsy smirked as she pulled her fingers out of his port she then contacted her father. _-Come deliver the Coup de grâce, father.-_

-_So I get it he is ready to break... Your skills are unmatched my dear Gypsy.- _He replied with a pleased tune, and his glee was clear through his voice. _-I will be here shortly.-_

He closed the line and laughed out loud, dark gleeful amusement lacing his voice, and Prowl lifted a inquisitive optic ridge at him. "I have a traitor to tame. you're in charge Prowl."

The smaller mech just grinned and nodded. "Yes my Lord."

Nemesis left the command center with Ironhide and returned towards his quarters were Savage was waiting for him. He had plans for this mech... he wouldn't leave his side again, not ever, and he would make sure that he couldn't, even if he tried...

Back in his quarters, Gypsy smiled down at Savage and gave his cable another hard squeeze and a rough pumping. He arched his back and moaned, panting in pleasure and crying silently, tears streaming down his cheeks. She purred into his audio. "You're never going to leave... Get it through your thick head..."

He lowered his head and sobbed silently, feeling utterly broken. Fighting was useless, it only brought more suffering... He was so sick of it. He wanted to give up...

Gypsy looked up when the door opened again, she smiled as her father entered with his bond mate. She could see the excited gleam in her father's optics and she knew that she had pleased him by bringing Savage to the brink of breaking.

"You've done well, Gypsy. You may leave now." Nemesis said walking to his daughter and captive.

"Anything for you, father. Now, I'm going to return to the med bay and continue to seduce Ratchet." Gypsy said with a small respectful bow before leaving the room.

Ironhide chuckled and shut the door behind her then turned to watch Nemesis approach Savage, he see and feel the desire and excitement radiating off his mate as he removed the bonds from their captive. The once proud Savage sat there for a moment, tears streaming down his face, looking at nothing.

"On the berth, slave. Now." Nemesis growled through narrowed optics.

As much as Savage didn't want to, he knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter and he's tired of this, so tired of fighting it only caused more pain and suffering for him. Tears sliding down his cheeks, he stood up and quietly walked over to the berth and climbed onto it and laid his back, legs spread… inviting Nemesis to finally claim him. In doing so it would make him the Autobot leaders slave, but if it meant that there wouldn't be in any more pain then so be it. He would once again become Nemesis' slave and breeder and… he didn't care anymore.

Nemesis smirked gleefully, after this Savage would be his again, chuckling quietly he crawled onto the berth and pined the broken Con to the berth with his weight and positioned himself over the former Autobot.

_Mine at last… _The cruel Autobot leader thought with a perverted smile.

**-TBC-**


	6. Chapter 6: Healing & breaking of a Spark

_Chapter 6: To heal a spark_

A couple of weeks later, Optimus was starting to come out of his cocoon, even if he was still a long way away from complete healing. Megatron was a big help for it, and his love and care were making him feel wanted again. He still flinched and shied away if anyone else touched him, and he spent lots of time with his little son, holding him, playing with him and letting his joyful, warm presence soothe him. And he had left the medbay at last, Hook thinking that having quarters and melting with the crew was going to be beneficial to his recovery.

Optimus still mostly kept to himself, and stayed in his room, but when he did left his room, it was either with Megatron, or Goldwing, the mech Megatron sent him when he couldn't be there. Goldwing was a Decepticon seeker, gold and black, with a strange crown-like head crest and spiky armor, but of the graceful type, not threatening, and his red optics were soft, somtimes haunted. He was tall, slim, and soft-spoken. He was calm and never raise his voice, even when he was clearly annoyed or pissed, which was quite rare. He did have issues... Temper and behavior issues, but Hook had them in control, and it rarely showed at all.

Today, Golwing was sitting with him in the rec room and they were sharing a cube of energon, conversing softly, while Pyris slept in his little baby carrier sat on the table between them. Optimus chuckled softly at Goldwing's comment on the lattest prank the cassette twins pulled.

"And they ran with Astrotrain on their heels like the Unmaker himself. I don't know if he managed to catch them though... Heard he welded their afts to the ceiling." He chuckled and sipped a bit of energon.

"Are they always so silly? They reminds me of the Twins... I mean, my Autobot twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They are a lot like that..." It was good to be able to talk of this without feeling gaping sadness or pain. Just a twinge of regret and a longing in his spark.

Goldwing smiled and tilted his head, asking softly. "You miss them, your men. I can see it, you know? Don't worry, you have friends here."

Optimus gave him a soft smile. "I guess you're right. But I can't help but worry about them."

"I understand, Optimus," Goldwing replied. "You're their leader, you worry about their safety. But I'm sure that your Prowl, Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide have things under control."

Optimus knew that was Goldwing was right, his men could more than capable to run things thing in his absence, he still couldn't help but worry about them. His thoughts were interrupted by Pyris' soft cooing in his sleep and he smiled softly.

"Did you hear about Sideswipe and Hook?" Goldwing asked after Pyris settled down.

"No, what happened?" Optimus replied.

"They're no longer together. Sideswipe knew how much he cared about Savage, so they agreed to break it off."

"Weren't they bond mates?" The former prime wondered.

"No, they were lovers, but they still hang out, after they got over the general weirdness of not being together." The gold seeker commented.

Optimus nodded then reached forward to lightly stroke Pyris' face while he slept, he smiled again when the sparkling nuzzled against his hand in his sleep.

"I can see why he's so fond of you." Goldwing suddenly said.

"What?"

"Megatron. I can see why he's so fond of you now. It's the gentle and caring side that he likes so much," Goldwing's optics became soft and filled with amusement when he saw the massive blush that form on Optimus' face. "You've got it bad."

"No, I don't." Optimus said trying to hide his blush.

"Right, whatever you say, Optimus." There was a small knowing smile on the seekers face plates.

Optimus gave him a small glare and the seeker chuckled lightly, leaning back into the seat, crossing his slender arms over his cockpit. "You should tell him how you really feel, you know." he said after a moment, making Optimus look up.

"I don't feel anything!" The denial was weak and not really convincing. _'Do I?..._' He thought internally, conflicted.

"Yeah, right... Everyone can see it. You've got it so bad you don't even realize it!" Was the teasing reply, and Goldwing's optics shone with amusement, a warm burgundy red.

"I... You really think so?" Optimus sounded almost... pleading, as if he needed conformation of his own feelings.

"Yes, I do think so. Like half of the base." The door of the rec room opened and Megatron walked in the room, greeted by everyone that was there. "And speaking of the Unmaker..." He teased as Megatron made his way to them.

Optimus had a deep, deep blush on his face, and he took Pyris into his arms as if to shield himself with the little sparkling to hide his flushed state and embarrassment. The little sparkling snuggled against his chassis and cooed softly, not waking. He gave him his energon feeding line and he was latched into by an hungry yet sleepy sparkling.

Megatron smiled at them and sat beside Optimus, casually putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. Optimus didn't flinched or tense but he did blush deeper. Megatron smiled to him, optics alight with warmth and love like everytime they were close.

"Optimus, Good evening. How are you doing?"

To hide his blush he looked down at Pyris was now awake and feeding quietly, but out of the corner of his optic he saw Megatron smile, he was certain that the Decepticon leader saw his blush. He cleared his throat, ignoring the smirk that Goldwing was giving him.

"I'm doing fine, Megatron. Thank you for asking."

He watched as Megatron lightly stroked the sparklings helm, making the little one nuzzled his hand and cooed quietly at his touch. Pyris really seemed to like the Decepticon leader, it wouldn't surprise him if his son saw Megatron as his father. As much as he would like that, the former prime didn't want to pressure him like that, Megatron was great with him, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to take the role as Pyris' father.

"Pyris is growing stronger every day." Megatron commented with a small smile.

Goldwind left to give them some space so they could be alone together.

"Yes, he is. Pretty soon he'll be walking and talking." Optimus replied as Pyris finished eating and was now looking around as he placed him back in his baby seat.

"That's something I look forward to."

Optimus looked at Megatron, there was a small amount of hope in the prime's blue optics, did that mean he wanted to take on the role as Pyris' father? He didn't flinch when Megatron placed his hand on the side of his face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. His spark warmed at his touch, he loved that about Megatron, he felt safe around him and loved, he wanted to stay like this forever. Moments later he felt lips on his own and he found himself kissing back, he wanted to be closer to him, his spark yearned for his touch, craved it really.

The kiss ended moments later, but to Optimus it felt as if it had lasted a lifetime and he stared into the dark blue optics of Megatron and at that moment, time stood still.

Optimus's own sky blue optics were locked with Megatron and it was like he could see himself reflected in those wise, deep blue orbs. Who he used to be and could still be, if he so chose. When he was healed... Finally he smiled softly, and lifted a hand to press it to Megatron's cheek softly like he did a moment ago, and the words escaped his lips without he could think about it.

"I love you, Megatron."

The Decepticon's leader blinked and looked in surprise, before a beautiful smile light his angular features. "I love you too, I had since you first arrived here with your son. I..." He paused, not sure how this would be taken, afraid to push him away if he rushed too much. "I want to be there for you, for the both of you, and be a part of his life."

He stroke Pyris's head again and the sparkling cooed softly, nuzzling his hand again. Optimus looked amazed and so very happy at this declaration, and he impulsively wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck, kissing him again, more deeply and with more passion. That kiss was answered with equal passion, and there were some mechs whom whistled and chuckled around, before they were shushed by their comrades.

WHen they parted, megatron smiled again and said. "I take it as a yes, then?"

"Yes... I would be very glad to let you be a part of his life, our lives, Megatron." He leaned against him and rested his head on his shoulder, little Pyris warmly trapped between their chassis, against their sparks, and he clicked happily.

Savage laid on the medical berth as Ratchet cauterized the lacerations where his wings once rested, Nemesis had the medic remove them as punishment for hurting Gypsy so long ago, it was also meant to prove Nemesis' and Ironhide control over the seeker and to break him even further. The seeker hadn't made a sound the entire time, mostly because he's pretty much high on pain killers.

"Let his back heal before you frag him into the berth again." Ratchet said putting the torch down.

"Of course, Ratchet. Can you also scan him, to see if he's carrying?" Nemesis replied.

"Very well, my lord," The medic scanned the seeker for a moment before returning his gaze back to Nemesis. "I'm sorry, my lord."

"No need to apologize, Ratchet. It took a while to impregnate Optimus, but I enjoyed it none the less." Nemesis said with a satisfied smirk.

Ratchet chuckled. "I'm sure you did, my lord. While you're waiting for Savage's wounds to heal, you can frag Ironhide into the berth."

"Oh, I plan on it." The dark Prime said turning to look at his bond mate.

Ironhide smirked at his lord and lover as he held Savage's surgically removed wings. "I'm going to mount these on our wall."

_*Go for it.* _Nemesis replied over the bond.

Ironhide let his mate walk ahead of him and he said a few words to ratchet. He thought that, even if Savage wasn't carrying yet, he might be. He had some symptoms that were pretty obvious... Not that he wouldn't like it, on the contrary. he would be truly honored to bear his Lord's Heir. A son or daughter from him would really be the Heir of the Throne. The sparklings his slave may have would only be more slaves, or soldiers, or if they acted truly perfect, they would be favored officers, like Gypsy was about to become.

"Ratchet, I need you to scan me." He demanded, and the medic asked, taking back the scanner.

"May I ask why?"

"Just scan me. If I'm right you'll now right away." Ironhide grinned, and stoiod still during the scanning.

Ratchet lifted an optics ridge at the result, when the scanner beeped, and said in a bit of surprise. "You're carrying... You knew, already, didn't you?"

"I suspected. Thank you medic." He left in a hurry to return to his quarters, leaving a wondering, bemused ratchet behind.

In their quarters, Nemesis had already put Savage back in his small cushion-blanket nest in the corner of the room, and hooked the fashionable golden chain to his ankle. He was no risk of escaping anymore, and he was apathetic and submissive. A good little slave... He turned around to see Ironhide walk in with the largest, most proud smile he'd ever saw him, and he was scooped into an embrace and kissed passionately.

"May I ask what makes you so happy, my mate?" He chuckled when he was finally released from the searing kiss.

Ironhide smiled even more before replying. "I'm carrying, my lord."

The look on Nemesis' face was priceless. "… are you sure?"

"Yes, I had Ratchet scan me. I suspected that I was carrying, seeing how I was moodier than usual. I'm carrying your heir, my lord."

Nemesis' optics softened at the news after the initial shock had faded, his bond mate was carrying the heir to his throne. Savage on the other hand would be carrying a slave or solider, if they showed great promise the sparkling would be given the same honor that Gypsy has.

"I couldn't be happier, Ironhide. You truly honor me with this news."

Ironhide smiled broadly then pulled Nemesis into another passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer.

_*In the mood are we?* _Nemesis asked, sliding his glossa into his mates mouth, making him moan with lust.

_*Take me, Nemesis. Make me yours.*_

_*Love to.* _He replied, nuzzling his mate.

Ironhide pulled his mate to the berth and then laid there, spreading his legs, panel already open and showing his slick, wet port to him for the taking. His optics are burning with need and passion. "Take me, I am yours, my Lord..."

nemesis was on him with burning optics in a moment and ravaging his mouth with his glossa, thrusting two fingers inside his port. "You have pleased me much today, you deserve a reward, my spark..."

"You can do whatever you want to me..." Moan Ironhide and he thrusts his hips into the rough yet pleasurable touches. "I'm burning for you..."

Nemesis didn't say anymore and replace the fingers there with his hard cable, thrusting home with one swift movement. He kisses his mate and claw at his chest feverishly, his spark reaching out for him. Soon the bright spark is bared, and Nemesis look into his mate's spark casing, soon spotting the tiny, minuscule speck of light nurtured next to it, attached with a fine as a hair tread line of light. His Heir... The little sparklet is not more than a week old...

"Mine... So beautiful..." He whispers and thrusts into his mate harder, deeper, seeing the little sparklet blink along it's carrier.

Ironhide lay mewling and panting on the berth as Nemesis ran his glossa down the length of his cable, he loved seeing this side of his lover. He loved hard and rough, but he didn't mind the occasional change of pace, he suddenly arched his back screaming his mate's name as he overloaded. He heard Nemesis moan with lust over the bond as he drank the fluid that spurted from his cable.

Nemesis pulled away from his cable and asked with a small smile. "Enjoy that?"

Ironhide nodded. "So… so much, my lord."

"Up for another round?"

"Always…"

They spent hours exploring each other's bodies, tenderly touching and stroking each other hot spots and making love; until finally around four in the morning they each were sated and worn out. Nemesis wrapped a protective but loving arm around his sleeping bond mate, he would have to keep a closer eye on Ironhide until the sparkling was born, he didn't want to risk losing the sparkling. He would enjoy bedding Ironhide until the time came where he couldn't interface with him otherwise it might hurt the sparkling.

_That's why I have Savage… _Nemesis thought with a small smile.

At the thought of Savage, his arousal awakened but he toned it down, he didn't want more blood everywhere. He would wait for his injuries to heal before he made a move on the broken seeker.

It wasn't until almost a week later then the wounds on the seeker's body were healed enough to be safe to 'play' with him. Upon waking up the first time after the surgery, and discovering that his wings were gone, Savage had had a deep, overwhelming bout og anguish and depression. He was wingless... less than a seeker, because he couldn't fly anymore, and the gawking longing for flight was already clouding his mind. He'd shrieked and screamed profanities at his captors, hissing and spitting for hours on end until he worn himself out, at Nemesis's great amusement. But when he woke, the anger was gone, replaced with deep, bottomless despair and sorrow, and he stayed curled in his cushioned corner in silence, optics staring at nothing and dim, lifeless. If he hadn't been completely broken before, now he was.

And today, after examining him, ratchet had declared that he was healed enough, but added that they should be careful for another week, and not be too rough. Nemesis, observing the curled seeker with a intense, needy look, nodded. "I understands, Ratchet. I know how to play nice."

"Hmm... Well, just remember that and everything should be fine." Ratchet finally answered before he left the room, leaving the two bondmates and their slave together.

Ironhide went to the corner to unhook the golden chain from Savage's ankle, and then pointed to the berth imperatively, optics narrowed in a commanding way. Savage looked at him with dull optics, slowly stood, and went to the berth to lie down spreading his legs invitingly. He never fought anymore, it was useless, and it brought less pain to just let them have what they wanted. He stared at the ceiling, just waiting for them to come. His port was lubricating already, out of instinct and to prevent damage. Even if the Decepticons came to save him again, this time, there would be nothing left to save...

Nemesis watched as Savage crawled onto the berth and laid there, waiting for him there was an amused smile on his face. _*I love our news trophy's.* _Nemesis commented over the bond, motioning to both the removed wings that were nailed to the wall and the broken seeker on the berth.

_*Same here.* _Ironhide replied.

"I'll take the first round, here's a toy to pleasure yourself with as you watch."

The dark prime handed his mate the sex toy before getting onto the berth and pinning the wingless seeker to the berth. Within moments he was thrusting inside Savage's port, licking and nipping his neck cables, taking his sweet time as he slowly ravaged his slaves port with slow almost mockingly gentle thrusts, he smiled when he heard soft moans escape from Savage and it fueled his lust but he had to be gentle for the time being.

He licked Savage's audio before whispering into it. "You like this don't you, slave?"

"Yes, master." Came the hoarse and obedient reply.

That caused Nemesis ego to practically soar through the roof.

Ironhide turned on by the display slid the toy into his port and turned it on, causing it to vibrate within him, making him moan lustfully then started to thrust the toy in and out of his port. He imagined that Nemesis was taking him in a slow and pleasurable pace like he had done last night, making sure that he had felt nothing but pleasure. It amazed him some times how someone so big and powerful could be so gentle, he wasn't complaining though it enjoyed seeing this side of his bond mate.

He gripped the arm of the chair with his other hand as the pleasure started to build, he panted as he thrust the toy deeper into his port. He gasped and opened his optics when he felt a hand grasp his harden cable, much to his surprise he sees that I was Nemesis who had grasped his cable. He must have overloaded while he was lost in pleasure bliss, he looked over his mate's shoulder and saw that Savage was cuffed to the berth to keep him from escaping even though was broken.

"Allow me to assist you, my dearest bond mate."

Ironhide purred back at his mate with needy optics and pulled him into his lap. His cable is already hard and his port leaking, and he pull his mate into hs hard cable, burying himself into his slick, tight port. "Ya can certainly help me, my dear bondmate..."

Nemesis arch and moan feeling himself be filled to the brim, and held onto Ironhide's shoulders. "You feel perfect with your cable shoved up my port..." He whispered in a low, liustful tune, turning his mate on even more.

On the berth, Savage just blankly watch them as they went at it, and his cable twitch and harden in arousal, his body reacting more than his mind at the sight. He let out little whimpers and moans and his cheeks are flushed red as his optics follow their movements. A part of him wants it, and he feel bad for wanting it, but he can't help it... He feels like a lowly whore opening his legs for the first mech to come around.

_Please Primus, just take me already... I'd rather be dead then endure this_... He thought bitterly, tears sliding down his cheeks.

*_Soon we will need to retrieve Optimus and Pyris...* _Nemesis finally say after they both overloaded again. His tune his hard and decided, he won't accept any failure.

_*Agreed. Pyris will be a strong mech, and he's yours. As well as Optimus is your slave...* _Ironhide sounds like he could go there all by himself if he lets him, but this would be just stupid.

Soon, Nemesis will prepare the attack and he'll make sure to put Megatron in his rightful place once and for all. He'd taken what was his for the last time. It was more then time he learned his lesson.

**-TBC-**


	7. Chapter 7: The Attack

_Chapter 7: Attack!_

_A couple of hours later..._

Prowl being the brilliant strategist that he was came up with the plan to attack the Decepticon base and it was a brilliant plan any flaws in said plan were snuffed out so that it was perfect.

"… we'll attack the base at night. They would never see it coming, my lord." Prowl finished.

"Prefect. Well done, Prowl," Nemesis replied with a small smile then turns his attention to the other Autobots. "Get ready! We attack in the dead of night, while the Cons are sleeping!"

"Yes, my lord." They said pounding their chests once with their fists.

"Good, dismissed." Nemesis watched his army left the control room.

_Soon you'll be mine again, Optimus. And this… I'll never let you go. _Nemesis thought with a small smirk.

With that thought in mind, he left to return to his quarters where his mate and slave were waiting. He stopped when he heard moaning through the door and he shook his head, knowing what his lover was up to, he seemed to get hornier by the week. Not that he was complaining he rather enjoyed it actually.

He opened the door and smirked when he saw Ironhide on top of Savage ravaging him, they still had to be gentle as the wounds on his back were almost finished healing. He simply watched as Ironhide had his way with their slave, who seemed to be enjoying it, judging by how he was holding his masters shoulders.

"Please… master… more…"

Ironhide chuckled as he start to thrust deeper into Savage's port, groaning with pleasure as he felt his claws sink into his shoulders. Within moments Savage overload with a pleasured cry, Ironhide wasn't that far behind him and overloaded with a pleasure roar. After his overload past he pulled out of Savage and got off the berth when he saw Nemesis.

"How was the meeting?" He asked.

"It went perfectly, we're attacking in the dead of night when the soft sparked Cons are sleeping." Nemesis replied with a small smile.

"I look forward to that." Ironhide said his eagerness easy to see.

Nemesis sighed. "You're not coming, Ironhide."

"What?"

"You're carrying, Ironhide. I don't want to risk losing the sparkling. I need you to stay here with Savage."

Ironhide wanted to argue but he knew that Nemesis was right, should he join them in the raid, he ran the risk of losing the sparkling. "Very well. But take Gypsy with you, I'm sure she'll enjoy shocking the shit out of Sideswipe."

Nemesis smiled. "I plan to."

_Decepticon's Base, Middle of the night..._

An explosion rocked the foundations of the base, jerking awake Optimus as he yelped, and sat upright in his berth. Pyris immediately started crying and he went to take him into his arms to rock him, but his spark was racing. What was happening? Outside, in the Hallways, there were running and shoutings, and he Opened his door, looking around.

The alarms were blaring, and he felt his energon run cold. This could only mean one thing, an attack... He didn't knew where to go or what to do, no one ever told him what he was to do if something like that ever happens, so he did the only thing that he thought was right: looking for Megatron, or Goldwing. The first he came across was the seeker.

"Optimus, you should stay in your quarters! The Autobots are attacking!" The young mech said, pausing in his path to his battle station.

"Where is Megatron? I need to see him!" He replied, holding Pyris tighter to his chest. The sparkling was still sobbing and whining, hiding his tiny head on his mother's chassis.

"He's on the COmmand Deck. But you shouldn't go there!..." He shouted after him as optimus bolted in the direction of the Command Deck. "Optimus!"

he didn't stop, he NEEDED to see Megatron, to make sure he was alright, that he wouldbe safe, and that nothing would happen to his precious little Pyris. he had the dreadful feeling that nemesis was right there, so very close... He spark sunk and he let out a small whimper, biting it back quickly. No, he wouldn't collapse! He was strong! He was close to the Command center when an Explosion rocked the hallway and sent him sprawling. He cried out and rolled protecting Pyris from the fall. He started to push himself up with one hand when a heavy, large shadow fell over him, and he tensed. Then the voice haunting his Nightmares spoke in his audio.

"Optimus... At last I find you." Nemesis whispered in a dark, deadly tune, and Optimus felt himself be roughly pulled to his feet and spun around.

His blue gaze met the cold, unforgiving red of his Nemesis, his evil alter-ego, and he shuddered, he couldn't help the low, terrified whine that escaped his vocal processor. _Ho Primus No... _He thought and a deep, core-bound shaking started to rack him. "No..."

"Yes... I'm taking you back home, slave, and my son." The other Autobots filled the hallway as well, at least 20 of them, and Optimus felt like fainting.

Sideswipe screamed in pain as massive jolts of electricity soared through his body as Gypsy continued to torture him with her electric shocks. He curled up into a ball as she stopped when she did smoke rose from his frame and he twitched every now and again.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that to you, traitor." Gypsy practically cooed.

Sideswipe whimpered in pain as she ran her claws down his side, sending small electric jolts as she did so. "I-I'll see you… in hell, bitch."

Gypsy simply smiled. "I'm not going to kill you, Sideswipe," She then pushed him onto his back and placed her hand on his chest. "You are going to a slave. Like Savage and Optimus."

"Not if I have any thing to say about it!" Before she could react she was slammed into the nearest wall, then she saw Hook's fist slam into her stomach then blackness.

Hook turned his attention to Sideswipe who was once again laying on his side twitching as electric jolts continued to rack his body.

"Primus… I hate her." He whimpered.

"So do I." Hook said with a small smile.

"I just realized some thing, Hook. We can always have a three way bond. You, me, and Savage."

Hook smiled softly at him and lightly stroked the side of his face. "Alright. We can give it a try."

All Optimus could do was stare wide eyed at Nemesis Prime, his nightmare was coming to life again only this time it was real and he couldn't wake up from it. He held Pyris close to him, he could feel his spark slam against his chest, he was frozen in place, his mind to him to run and get the hell out of there and protect Pyris. But his fear overwhelmed him and didn't move, not even when Nemesis took a step towards him, backing him into a wall.

"My, my. Pyris sure has grown." He lightly stroked the side of his sons helm with a tender claw

Optimus held Pyris even closer to his chest, and he could feel his son trembling and holding tight into him. The sparkling turned his head a bit when he was stroke and looked at the tall, frightening figure of his real father with wide, scared blue optics. He was frozen... he couldn't even move... He felt weak and pathetic like a trapped animal. he keened and tried to shake himself to move, to DO something!

"No... Leave us alone..." He whispered and pulled away a little, turning to hide his little son. "Monster..."

Nemesis chuckled and took another step towards him, backing him into the wall again, and leaned so close he could've kissed him. He was so scared... it wouldn't take much to break him right back where he was. Slowly he lifted a hand and cupped his cheek in a clawed hand, his thumb rubbing under an optics almost tenderly. Optimus visibly flinched and turned his head, but the hand turned cruel and harshly pulled his head holding him by his chin.

"I can smell your fear, your terror, Optimus. Even now, you're still mine, and you know it. Just like Megatron will be when I'm done with him..." His words were saccharine and smooth, like poisonous syrup, smlowing Optimus's thoughts and making moving impossible, like he was enthralled in a web. "Slave... Kneel before your Master."

Optimus whimpered when he was roughly pushed down to his knees in front of Nemesis, and Pyris had started crying again. The COmmand Deck was close, there was no way Megatron didn't knew what was going on, or maybe... Maybe he was dead, or gravely injured, and then he'll be alone, at the monster's mercy...

"Please… don't hurt Pyris." Optimus begged looking up at Nemesis, tears sliding down his face.

Nemesis simply chuckled then placed his hand on the side of Optimus' face again. "I wouldn't dream of it. Pyris is of my blood, with training and proper discipline he could make a loyal solider one day." He smiled at the though.

"Get away from him!"

_Megatron! _Optimus' mind shouted.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Megatron ruthlessly attack Nemesis then he was suddenly lead to another room where the action had returned to normal and the fighting became really loud.

"Goldwing?" He asked voice shaky.

"I told you to stay in your quarters." The seeker replied.

"I know… I just wanted to see if Megatron was ok." He turned his attention to Pyris who was whimpering quietly, tears streaming down his face.

Goldwing, kept his back pressed up against the door as he watched as Optimus soothed his distressed sparkling. "I understand your concern, Optimus. But it's you and Pyris that Megatron was worried about. He cares about you and Pyris and he doesn't want to lose you."

Optimus looked down at Pyris who was beginning to calm down but was still shaking in his arms. He lightly stroked his sons helm, he felt like a complete idiot for putting his own son at risk like that and right then and there he promised himself that he would never do that to Pyris again.

_Come back to me, Megatron. Please…_

IN the hallway, Megatron and nemesis were clashing fiercely. The clangs of weapons striking filled the air as the two shared blows, Both wore energon swords and deadly looks.

"Your end is near, nemesis Prime! I will not let you harm any other bot ever again!" Snarl Megatron as he nearly cut off one of Nemesis's arms.

"Ha, don't makes me laugh, you pathetic glitch! You and all of your Decepticons will soon be my slaves! You can't win against me!" He lunge forward and manage to cut a long line through Megatron's chestplates, making the bot stumble backward, pressing a hand to the bleeding wound.

After a small moment to put himself back together, Megatron attack again with all the strength and determination he could get. "Never, Nemesis! You will never win! You will never hurt Optimus again, or his son! If I have to kill you to prevent it, then so be it!"

This time, he land a fierce blow to Nemesis's shoulder joint, cutting through plating and wires and struts, and the arm is cut off and clatter to the ground, the wound automatically sealing. Nemesis let out a powerful roar of pain and leap backward, glaring at his nemesis with hatred and searing agony. "You're dead, Megatron... I'll take your head off!"

leaping at him again, his energon-soaked sword hurling through the air, aiming for his neck, and he is so quick that he would succeed... if another blade didn't block his own a mere inch away from its target. "Who?..."

"Your conquest stop here, Nemesis! You've lost!" Goldwing spat, red optics cold and hard, locking into the Autobot's Leader ones. And a almost animal snarl twist his mouth, his deeply buried psychopathic nature resurfacing in this situation.

Nemesis blink, and then glare, snarling right back at him. "Goldendeath... You traitor!"

The seeker had a twisted smirk, and in a flurry of wings and swords, overwhelm Nemesis and finally, the dark Prime finds himself pinned under the mech kneeling on his chest and sticking both swords under his chin. One movement and he loose his head. "You've lost... And my name is Goldwing now!"

Nemesis growled his optics blazing with hatred, three of his most powerful soldiers were traitors; First Sideswipe, then Savage and now Goldendeath! "I will never be defeated, traitor!"

"We'll just see about that." Goldwing growled.

Before Goldwing could remove Nemesis' head from his shoulders, Prowl and Jazz came out of nowhere and knocked the seeker away from their leader. Prowl fought off Goldwing while Jazz helped his lord to his feet and grabbed his arm from the floor.

"Autobots, retreat! Back to base!" Nemesis ordered over his COM link, he then turned his attention back to Megatron as he was lead away. "This isn't over, Megatron. One day Optimus will be mine again and you will become my bitch."

"Go lick your wounds, Nemesis." Megatron growled.

Megatron relaxed after Nemesis left, he leaned against the wall to support himself as exhaustion set in as did his wounds. He turned his attention to Goldwing. "Thank you, Goldwing. How's Optimus and Pyris?"

"They're fine, Pyris is a little shaken up, but other then that he's fine." Goldwing replied.

"I'll go check on them before I got to the med bay."

Optimus was gently rocking Pyris in his arms, the little one was falling aback asleep, everything had settled down shortly after Goldwing left to go help Megatron. He looked up when he heard the door open, much to his relief he saw Megatron, he was a little banged up but he was otherwise alright. Seeing him again filled his spark with joy, knowing he was alright.

Megatron walked to him slowly and smiled, seeing that they were both alright. He was very relieved, but he was afraid of how Optimus would react to his encounter with Nemesis. He was still fragile et not quite healed, far from it. Optimus looked... shocked, dazed, and like he had locked his feelings up inside him. Megatron frowned and walked to him, reaching to stroke Pyris's cheek, making the sparkling coo and nuzzle his hand. "Are you alright, Optimus?" He finally asked, meeting his optics.

Optimus blinked and stroke Pyris's head gently, feeling the sparkling was falling back asleep quickly, lowering his head, and he started to shake, his legs weakening, until he let himself slid to the floor, sitting there with small sobs escaping him. "He came... for me... For us..." It was like a nightmare, and he closed his optics, holding into his son for dear life like it was the only thing keeping him together. "I couldn't... fight him... He... He would've took... me and Pyris... I was frozen, unable to... protect..."

He was stammering through his words, sobs almost chocking him, and Megatron sat beside him and pulled him into a warm, comforting embrace. He felt his shake and tremble against him, burying his faceplates into his chest armor and leaning against him seeking the reassurance and comfort he was giving freely. "Shh, shh... It's alright, you were afraid, it was normal, you don't have to apologize, Optimus... Don't feel responsible, he hurts you so bad... It was normal to be afraid." He soothed, cooing soft words to him, and feeling like going back and tearing Nemesis to shreds.

Megatron held Optimus as he sobbed into his shoulder, he didn't stop him he just allowed Optimus to just let it out, after a while Optimus finally calmed down enough for the Decepticon leader to take him to his quarters. The mech was no shape to sleep alone tonight, once in his quarters he laid Optimus down on the berth and put Pyris in the crib that he had placed here just in case.

He turned his attention back to Optimus who was curled up in a ball on the berth, optics softening he went over to the berth and sat down on the edge of it and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'm such a weakling." Optimus said in a quiet whisper.

"No, you're not, Optimus. You were just afraid, like I was when the Autobots attack, I was afraid for my men and I was afraid for you and Pyris." Megatron replied gently.

"I-I should… have fought more. I don't even know why you even waste your time… with a weakling like me…"

Suddenly Megatron grabbed Optimus by his shoulders and shook him once then said in a hushed hissing whisper not he wouldn't wake Pyris. "Listen to me, Optimus! You are not weak, you were just scared, it's natural to be scared! And you don't waste my time, I love you, Optimus and I want to be there for you and Pyris," He pulls the bot into his arms and into a loving embrace, holding him close. "All I could think about when the Autobots attacked was you and Pyris, I was worried that I was going to lose you."

Optimus was shocked at Megatron's sudden change in behavior, and being shaken brought him out of his wallowing self pity. All he could do was listen to the Decepticon leader as he practically poured out his soul to him, confession that he was worried about him and that he loved and cared about him. When he was pulled into an embrace that was tight but gentle he relaxed and wrapped his arms around the Con returning his embrace and burying his face in Megatron's neck.

_H-he really does care about me… I was such a fool not to believe him… _Optimus thought, his spark filling with joy.

Megatron held him and stroke his helm gently, feeling his frame relax against him as he listened to his words. He continued to tell him how much he loved him, and how much it had terrified him to know he was in danger, and that his only thought had been to run and save him. He nuzzled his helm and kissed it finally, saying. "I want to bond with you Optimus. Would you become my Bondmate?"

Optimus was shocked by his confession, and he looked up at him with wide optics, tears spilling from his optics again, but out of joy this time, His spark bounced and beat hard under his plating and he felt himself melt in the Decepticon's embrace. He couldn't bring his vocaliser to work for some times, until he said, shaky and sobbing. "Yes... Yes I want to be your Bondmate, Megatron. I love you..."

Megatron smiled and leaned on him to kiss him gently, slipping his glossa into the other's mouth and exploring slowly, tasting him. His optics closed and he pulled Optimus into his lap on the berth, stroking his plating gently, trying to find sensitive spots and making him moan and squirm under the loving touches. "I'll always take care of you, my love. You and Pyris, you're my everything..."

"And you are mine, Megatron. Without you... I don't know where I'd be now. With /him/ probably..." he shuddered and kissed him again, chasing away the bad memories with this love and care. He touched him and stoke him, finding spots and they started to explore each other's slowly, taking their time.

"Don't think about that, just think about me, about us." Megatron murmured, attacking Optimus' neck with tender licks and nips, making his soon to be bond mate moan lovingly.

Optimus allowed Megatron to take control, knowing that the Decepticon leader would never hurt him and he wanted this so much it almost hurt. He mewled weakly as Megatron nipped and kissed his way down his neck and chest, his spark was beating a million miles an hour as he felt his cable harden against his panel.

Megatron once again claimed Optimus' lips in a passionate and tender kiss, then lightly rubbed his panel making his lover moan with heated arousal. "Open for me, Optimus… I wish to taste you…"

There was a click moments later and the former Prime' panel slide back freeing his harden cable and damp port. "Please… "

"How can I ignore that plea?" Megatron asked before once again kissing his way down Prime' body, while he tenderly stroked Optimus' outer thigh with his hand.

Optimus gripped the bed sheets then let out a breathless gasp as he arched off the berth when Megatron took his harden cable into his mouth. After a few moments past the Con leader started to slowly bobbing his head up and down, running his glossa down the length of his cable. Earning him a pleasured groan for his efforts, he purred with lust as he felt Optimus stroke the sides of his helm.

Megatron flinched when Optimus suddenly grabbed his helm, he understood seconds later as fluid filled his mouth when his lover let out a pleasured groan, crying out his name. He pulled away from his lovers cable and smiled up at him.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Primus… yes…" Came the breathless reply

.

"Ready for more?"

"Y-yes… please… take me. I want to feel you inside me…"

Megatron smiled at him lovingly and captured his lips in another searing kiss while he sunk his cable inside the other's hot, leaking port. He let out a small moan and Optimus cried out in the kiss, and clung to him tightly. Megatron started thrusting with deep, long movements, enjoying the lovemaking and the feeling of his lover against and around him.

"You feel perfect..." He purred and nuzzled his neck and licked at his throat and sensitive cables there. He pulled him closer holding his hips, and his spark reached to him, needing him, beating hard. "My love..."

Optimus gasped and moaned as he was filled and Megatron moved inside him so wonderfully. He wrapped his legs around his hips top pull him even closer and deeper inside him, and he couldn't have enough of him. "Love you... More... Please..." He arched his back a little more to meet his thrusts and his chestplates started to part. he was eager to bond now...

Optimus looked at his beautiful blue spark, leaning close to nuzzle the edge of the chamber reverently. The place where the Matrix had been was still there, and it was like a void where something important used to be. Optimus just moaned and arched, and Megatron opened his own chest to bring his spark and Optimus's together. It was like they clicked, like they were meant to be together, and the pleasure was... intense.

Megatron continued to thrust into his mate as the bond began to form, they soon saw each other's pasts, it was strange… their pasts were almost similar but they were still different. Both mech's overloaded with a passionate cry, they held each other as the pair rode out their overloads.

The Decepticon leader pulled out of Optimus and laid down beside his mate, panting heavily, holding Optimus close to him after they're chest plates were closed.

Optimus shifted so that he was laying sideways and his head was lying on Megatron's chest. "That was amazing…"

His bond mate smiled lightly running a dull claw over his audio fins, smiling even more when Optimus closed his optics and moaned quietly. "Glad you enjoyed it as much as I did."

Optimus smiled then placed a kiss on Megatron's chest before saying. "There's just one little thing that I don't get."

Megatron narrowed his optics slightly. "And what would that be?"

"Why did you sleep with Nemesis?"

He should have seen that coming, he sighed before replying to his mates question. "It was a long time ago, before the war even started. We were lovers but that was it, we agreed to break it off and I never saw him again well… except for when the war started."

"What was Nemesis like, you know, before he went evil?"

"He was a lot like you actually. But… I knew that there was some thing wrong with him, I just didn't know what it was at the time," Megatron sighed again. "I knew that there was darkness in his spark, I just loved him so much that I didn't see it… I wish I had. Maybe I could have stopped the war from happening."

Optimus placed his hand on the side of his lovers face to make Megatron look at him, optics soft. "You can't torture yourself with _'what ifs'_ you'll only drive yourself crazy."

Megatron smiled before kissing his mate tenderly for a moment, he couldn't be more happier then he was right now.

**-TBC-**


	8. Chapter 8: Sunstreaker's choice

_Chapter 8: Sunstreaker's choice_

Nemesis roared with rage, he had just learned that Gypsy had been left behind and was no doubt being held hostage by the Decepticons. But he knew that he couldn't send a rescue party to get her, the Cons would be on full alert from the attack. Luckily, his troops were smart enough to stay out of his way, knowing that when their lord was pissed he would take it out on someone who was stupid enough to get in his way. The same couldn't be said for Sunstreaker, he was on his way to get some energon when he ran into a furious and of course, horny as hell Nemesis prime.

He screamed in terror as Nemesis made a grab for him, latching onto his foot and dragging him to a room, pleading the whole way there. But his pleas fell on deaf audio's Nemesis opened the door and shut it behind him and locked it.

Sunstreaker was pulled into the room like he was a ragdoll, dragged by a foot behind Nemesis, and he was terrified. Ever since his brother defected, he knew Nemesis was waiting for an opportunity to punish him. And now that they'd lost the battle quite impressively and he was in a terrible, mood, and Sunstreaker just happened to be in his way, he was going to get it bad... To pay for both the lost battle today, and his brother's defection. Secretly, he'd thought about joining him... The bond was still strong between them, and if Nemesis knew, he would tear him to shreds.

Nemesis grabbed the yellow bot's throat and hauled him up to throw him in the bed that sat in the middle of the room. Growling fiercely, he pinned him down and quickly cuffed his wrists to the bed's head, Making sure he couldn't move. His optics looked mad and shone with anger and deep, ferocious arousal. He didn't wanted to hurt his mate, so he just made a grab for the first bot he met... and he did had a grudge to settle with Sunstreaker.

"Shut your mouth, Bitch! You're going to pay for your brother's treason, and for your entire lousy, useless existence, the both of you!" He slapped him hard enough to bust his lower lip open and energon stained his lips and chin, silencing him well.

His optics widened and he tried to move away when Nemesis leaned down on him and caught his lips in a demanding, harsh kiss, biting down and licking up the energon there. His panel was torn off and tossed away, exposing him to the monster's desires, and he screamed in pain with two rough claws were thrust deep in hi9s unprepared port, tearing it and making him bleed.

"Please... Don't..." He tried to plead again, but he was just slapped again, and whimpered in pain and shame.

Sunstreaker whimpered quietly as Nemesis roughly thrust his fingers into his bleeding and slightly lubricated port, it hurt so much and he couldn't fight the tears that escaped his red optics. He closed his optics when Nemesis licked away the tears, he knew that he couldn't fight him it would only anger him further, so he just laid there and let Nemesis do what he wanted.

"You're tears taste so sweet, Sunstreaker. I'm sure your port tastes even sweeter." Nemesis purred as he nipped and licked his way down the Autobots body.

Sunstreaker cried out with unwanted pleasure as Nemesis' glossa entered his port and started to lick around the brim of his port, making him moan and arch his back. Soon he couldn't even think straight with Nemesis fragging him with his glossa, he gripped the sheets as felt an overload approaching. He couldn't hold it back any more, he screamed as he overloaded.

Nemesis drank the fluids that poured out of Sunny's port, the lube was mixed with energon blood, it only added to the taste making it even more delicious. "Mmm, your port does taste sweeter than your tears." He then claimed his lips in a fierce and domineering kiss, making the bot taste himself in the kiss.

Sunny nearly gagged as his lords glossa slid into his mouth, but he didn't fight back, he knew he wouldn't win that fight, Nemesis was far too strong for him to beat. The larger Autobot suddenly broke the kiss and grabbed his throat.

"Put some effort into it, whore. Or I will rip off your cable and shove it down your throat!" Nemesis hissed.

"O-ok!" Sunstreaker gasped.

"Good. Because I'm not even close to being finished with you."

Nemesis kissed him again and he forced himself to kiss back, if his leader was great at anything it was humiliation, and he knew that it was going to be a long and painful night.

Nemesis forced him to kiss back and then he forced the bot on all four and released his cable, hard and throbbing, saying harshly. "Suck it, whore, and you better not even /think/ of biting..."

Sunstreaker whimpered again and slowly took the hard cable into his mouth, tasting it and feeling slightly sick. He swallowed it all and started to move his head, licking and sucking at the cable. It was so humiliating, but there was nothing he could do to avoid it... Nemesis grabbed the back of his helm with a clawed hand and pushed him closer, growling in pleasure.

Nemesis was still so thoroughly pissed off, he wanted to make the bot suffer for his brother's sins... To vent his frustration, his anger, and his pent-up arousal. He wanted to make him scream and beg for him and see his tears and energon soiling the berth and his frame. With those dark thought, he overloaded, filling the bot's mouth with his fluids, before roughly pushing him off and forcing him face down on the berth. "Such a good little whore... You like it, don't you, slut?" He took something from subspace, and it crackled ominously with energy.

Sunstreaker tried to look at what it was, and when his optics fell on the three tails of the energon whip, he wished he hadn't had the idea of watching at all. He whined in fear and tried to scramble away. But Nemesis would've nothing of it. he cracked the whip over his back and Sunstreaker let out a pained cry. he followed the hit with a almost gentle teasing of his port, and chuckled darkly.

"All fours now. And open your back port." Nemesis ordered with an aroused coo.

Whimpering with fear, Sunstreaker got onto all fours and even opened his back port, knowing where this was going. He claws gripped the sheets as he felt Nemesis mount him, his bared his teeth in pain as his lords cable slid into his back port, he thought that his lord was going to us the energon whip.

"Oh, don't worry, whore. I plan to use to the whip, I just don't feel electrocuting myself." With that, he thrusts in and out of Sunstreaker's aft port, going deeper and harder with each thrust.

Sunstreaker found it difficult to keep quiet, he cried out in pain and pleasure, mostly pain because he hadn't been taken from behind in a while. "Gah! Please… stop, my lord. I'm sorry!"

Nemesis smiled then whispered into his ear. "I'm not going to, my sweet. Not until I'm finished with you and you've learned your lesson." He tightly grasps his captives cable making him gasp loudly.

He soon was pumping Sunny's cable in time with his harsh and deep thrusts and hearing his whimpers and cries of pain only fueled his lust making his thrusts even harder and more brutal.

_He's not going to be able to sit for a while. _Nemesis thought with a smile then overloaded with a powerful roar.

After his overload past, he pulled out of Sunstreaker, who fell onto his side and curled up into a whimpering ball. Seeing that just made him smirked as he reached for the energon whip, he chuckled when he saw the fear in his captives optics. "I'm still not finished, Sunny."

Nemesis took back the whip and slowly circled his curled up, whimpering prey. Sunstreaker had also started sobbing and tears slid down his cheeks as he looked at his Lord with fear. The dark Prime smirked back at him with a sadistic look, and suddenly brought the whip down etching three lines of fire through the yellow mech's side, making him jerk and cry out, trying to scramble away from the blows. But Nemesis was just starting... For the next half an hour, he whipped his captive until every inches of his plating's were covered in energon and deep cuts.

"You looks good covered in energon and cowering in pain." He purred as he leaned over the mech, putting the whip down for now. He licked his chest to taste the energon and smiled, licking his lips. "You taste even better then you looks..."

"Please... My Lord... I'm sorry... Sorry..." He was repeating over and over in a haze of pain and trying to make himself smaller then he was. He wasn't even sure what he was sorry about anymore... Existing? His brother's betrayal? All of the above? All he could do was whimper and beg... The proud warrior was starting to fade in the face of that assault, and he longed for the time when he was still with his brother and they were... happy, relatively, together. And safe...

Nemesis pulled him on top of him and laid on his back on the berth, cable hard and erect standing proudly, and his optics locked on the smaller mech full of lust and devious intents. He stroke a hand over his cable and down his port enticingly and said simply. "Pleasure me, and you better make it good, Sunny, or... You'll suffer more then you can even imagine."

Sunstreaker's optics widen, his spark beating a million miles an hour as he stared down at Nemesis, he jumped and whimpered when his leader dug his claws into his hips, drawing blood.

"What did I say, Sunstreaker?" Nemesis growled, optics narrowed.

"Ok, ok!" Sunny said his voice breaking a little.

He shakily leaned forward and kissed his lord, who kissed him back then processed to force to his glossa into his mouth. Sunny forced himself to meet his lords glossa with his own, that earned him a lustful groan from Nemesis.

After breaking the kiss the injured Autobot forced himself to kiss and nip his way down the Primes body, hating himself as he made his way down to his master cable.

_If I get out of this, I'm leaving to join my brother… _Sunny told himself.

He took the other's cable inside his mouth and started to suck and bob his head up and down, squeezing the base firmly. The mew of pleasures that were escaping from Nemesis were proof that he was doing good, at least. But he was deeply disgusted with himself, and he promised himself that he would leave this place once he gets the chance.

_I can't take this... I'm no one's Bitch... I'll go join Sideswipe... _He thought bitterly and his movements must had wandered because he was suddenly roughly slapped and then threw on the berth on his back.

Nemesis was hissing down at him, optics bright and fierce, as he held his throat in one hand. "What did I say about biting?... You are going to feel pain now, my little Sunny." He snarled and wretched his chestplates open baring his spark. He made sure it was locked open and brought a claw down slowly on his spark, grinning. Sunstreaker screamed in agony when the claw dug in his spark and left a scar on the surface, the brilliant energy now marked with a dark line of pain.

'Nooooo! I... I didn't meant... Please! Not... Not my spark! My Lord! Master..." He begged feverishly, writhing and twisting when more scar started to mark his spark, light enough not to damage him permanently but all of them agonizing like line of molten fire.

Sideswipe suddenly stopped in the middle of the rec. room, dropping the energon cube in his hand, and grasping his chest with a loud yelp of pain. His spark felt like it was burning! But... No... It wasn't him... It was coming from Sunny's side of the bond! The bond he'd blocked after he left the Autobots... It had been reopened by the amount of agony his twin was in!

"S-Sunny!..." He gasped and fell to his knees, his legs weakening and feeling like he was going to die right there. But the pain stopped just as abruptly as it had started and he panted, trembling, an hand resting over his spark and the other on the ground to support himself.

"Let that be a lesson, Sunny boy. Now let's try this again." Nemesis snarled slamming Sunny's chest plates shut.

Sunny whimpered as tears of pain streamed down his face, he allowed Nemesis to shift so that the Autobot leader was on bottom. "Do that again and I'll do a lot more than just scratch your spark, understand, slut?"

He nodded then once again made his way down to Nemesis cable and took his cable back into his mouth. Then started bobbing his head up and down, running his glossa down the length of his cable, earning him a pleasured groan from Nemesis for his efforts.

He flinched when Prime suddenly grabbed his helm, he whimpered thinking he had done something wrong, but he understood when fluid spurted into his mouth unexpectedly followed by a roar of pleasure from Nemesis, he nearly choked but he managed to swallow the fluid.

"That wasn't so bad now was it, whore?"

Sunstreaker pulled away and shook his head, his optics filled with fresh tears, Primus he hated this so much and his spark still hurt. And he knew that this wasn't over, Nemesis was a bot who could go at it for hours before he was sated, he would still go at it even if he was sated.

"Continue, little slut."

Sunstreaker bit back a growl, knowing it would only bring more pain, hating himself even more he slid his cable into Nemesis' port and started thrusting into him. He jumped slightly when Nemesis grabbed his hips, barely sinking his claws into the metal of his hips.

_I'm officially in hell…_

The pain in Sideswipe's chest had faded some but it was still there, he had no idea what had caused that suddenly surge of pain, he just hoped that Sunstreaker was alright. He was still angry with himself for not convincing his twin to follow him to the Decepticon side, now something had happened to his twin and there was nothing he could do about it.

SInce he was collapsed on the floor, he soon felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, trying to compose himself. It was Goldwing and the seeker had a worried expression. He'd walked into the Rec. Room to refuel and found the red mech collapsed on the floor, barely putting himself together and looking pained. "Hey, what's wrong, Sides? You need to go see Hook?"

He sounded worried and Sideswipe slowly stood and brushed his hand aside. "No, I'm fine now." He sounded a bit distant and looked in the distance, worried look and frowning some, lips tightened in a fine line.

Sunny had lost count of the overloads that he was forced to endure at Nemesis's hands. He was so exhausted that every inches of his body hurts, and he was yet again laying face down on the berth with his aft up in the air while the dark Prime pumped into his port with hard, long and painful thrusts. He trembled and whimpered, optic tightly shut and gripping the bed sheets tight enough to tear them.

_Primus Please make it stop... I can't... take anymore... _He thought with bitter, shameful tears staining his cheeks and dripping from his chin. "Please... Enough... I can't take anymore... Please my Lord..." He begged, his port so raw that it was bleeding and the walls were swollen making every thrusts in a torture. He cried out and gasped with pain, pleasure long gone and making every overload feel like agony.

Nemesis was started to be tired too, but he wanted to thoroughly, completely punish and break the proud warrior. He could go at it for a little bit longer... He could go at it for days if he wanted, his stamina strong enough for this, but he'd settle for a night this time. He was pumping into his port with all the punishing strength he could manage and clawing at his back and sides as he reached overload. When he was done he finally threw the mech off the berth and said grimly. "Get out of my sight before I decide to dismantle you for spare parts..."

Sunstreaker whimpered in pain as he hit the floor, every single inch of him was on fire, he laid there and curled up into a ball as Nemesis got up and silently walked past him and toward the door.

Nemesis stopped and slight turned his head and looked over his shoulder "Let that be a lesson, Sunstreaker. Fail me or get in my way again and you will be my own personal slave alongside Savage."

"Y-yes, my lord." Satisfied, Nemesis opened the door and left the room, leaving Sunstreaker bleeding on the floor.

Shortly after Nemesis left, Sunny painfully pushed himself to his feet and trudged to the med bay knowing what Ratchet was going to say when he arrived to the med bay.

Ratchet looked up from his work and sighed when he saw Sunstreaker, he had already heard what Nemesis did to the Autobot and he had very little to no sympathy for bots who fail their leader.

"Get on the berth, I'll fix you up." The medic muttered getting his tools ready.

Sunstreaker sat down gingerly, his aft still hurt from what Nemesis put him through, he knew it would be sore for a while he would just have to suck it up until he was able to leave this hell hole and join his brother and the Decepticons.

Ratchet was none too gentle when he started to examine him and ordered him to lay on his back and open his panel. He mumbled and grumbled through his teeth as he worked on his damaged, bleeding port, and finally said grumpily. "You slagging glitch head. You should've stayed with your dumbaft brother... You're all the same. Traitorous filth."

Sunstreaker didn't looked at him, just laid there and let him repair him, wincing when he was not very gentle with it. But when this was done, he was going to leave anyway, so he didn't care what the medic thought of him. He could go to the pit with all the Autobots for all he cared... Nemesis had gone too far with him this time and he'd lost a powerful warrior. Too bad for him... He'll go join his twin, like he should have in the first place.

"Turn over on your front and open your back panel!" Ratchet ordered and put his tool down with a resounding 'CLANK' on the table next to the berth. His optics were narrowed and his glare hard on the yellow mech's plating. He waited until he was done and then started working there, snickering at the tell-tale bruises and tears at the very tight port. "Took it up the aft hum? Look like it hurts like the pit."

"Shut up afthead..." Sunstreaker mumbled low and glared at the wall in front of him. he wasn't sure if the medic heard him and he just couldn't bring himself to give a frag.

Ratchet chose to ignore Sunstreaker's comment and soldered his bruised and torn aft port, after fixing the rest of Sunny's wounds, he placed his tools in a disinfecting fluid before turning his attention back to his patient. "Take it easy for the time being and stay out of Nemesis' way, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Sunstreaker muttered getting off the medic berth.

He limped toward the med bay doors and opened it and headed toward his quarters that he once shared with his brother. Now that he thought about it, it looked and felt so empty, he looked around sadly wishing that his brother was here with him.

_I was such a fool. _He thought as he made his way to his berth that he sometimes shared with Sideswipe, he didn't fight sleep he was to tired and hurt to even try anyway.

_I will get out of here… even if it kills me…_

**-TBC-**


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

_Chapter 9: Escapes_

Gypsy slowly paced her cell taking every thing in, she had to admit their security system was impressive but if she overloaded the electric lock she could free herself. She just had to plan it right, even if she screwed up she would still get out, and she would kill any Con who dared try to stop her.

She stopped her in her pacing when the door to the brig open, she narrows her optics as she waits for her guard to enter, she had been keeping track of those who come into the brig. As well as sizing them us should she end up fighting them when she escaped from her prison.

She sat down on the berth just as Longhaul walked into the brig, she had to bite back a smirk as he narrowed his blue optics at her. He hadn't forgotten how she had ruthlessly killed Scrapper and if she remembered correctly, Scrapper had been the youngest.

"So, how's the rest of your family doing?" She asked with a smirk.

Longhaul simply ignored her, he wasn't going to allow her to goad him into a argument, knowing that's what she wanted. Only an Autobot would start a fight and he wouldn't give her that pleasure, yes she had killed his younger brother but he wouldn't start a fight with her.

The Autobot knew that she wouldn't be able to attack Longhaul the only way she would be able to do that is if she had caught him by surprise, like she had done with Scrapper that had been just pure luck that she had found him alone.

"Aww, it's no fun, if you're not gonna play."

Again Longhaul ignored her, it was becoming difficult, he dearly wanted to kill her for what she did to his family, not to mention what she did to Sideswipe during the attack. From what Scavenger said Hook and the former Autobot were back together and were now bonded, they wanted Savage to be apart of their bond as well. But they would have to wait for that to happened, they still needed to get Savage away from the Autobots and pray that there was still time to save him.

_We will get him back. _He promised himself. _And should any Autobot try to stop us, they will fall…_ _Starting with her…_

He was keeping an optic out for the Autobot femme in the cell. Guarding her was a chore, because she would always, always try to bait him into a verbal fight, or even trying to make him angry enough to open the cell and try to shut her up with a more... harsh method. But if he let then she'd won over him, and get exactly what she wanted, and he just couldn't let that happens.

SIlently he stood his guard, while she paced her cell, and sometjimes stared back, trying to bait him up into a fight. His jaws were clenched and his optics narrowed behind his visor, and his hands tightened around his gun. She could see the signs of his nervousness, and smirked. He was starting to crack a little more everytime it was his time to come for guard duty...

"Feeling a bit restless? Why don't you sit down and relax hum?" She teased and he shot her a nasty glare, but still said nothing. SHe flexed her clawed hands and sparks of electricity flew from the tips of her digits. His optics dropped to her hands as he watched her movements. "WHy don't you come her and let me warm you up a bit?..."

"Shut the frag up, bitch." He finally growled, loosing a bit of his patience. his temper was really put under strain here, and he just wanted to get the frag up, find his brothers, and help finding a way to get Savage back from the Autobots. "You and your kind are just a bunch of fragged-up monsters."

Gypsy simply smiled. "My, my. Someone is in a bad mood. Then again I did mercilessly kill your kid brother."

Longhaul's optics flashed as he stood up and went to storm over to the cell when the door opened again and Soundwave came in, causing him to stop from going over and straggling her. He flinched when he felt Soundwave enter his mind.

_-Longhaul! Don't give her what she wants. Do what Sideswipe does and act drowned her out by messing with her.- _Soundwave ordered calmly.

"_I understand, Soundwave." _Longhaul replied in his mind, calming down.

Soundwave left Longhaul's mind before turning his attention to Gypsy who was now leaning against the wall of her cell with a small smirk on her face. He narrowed his optics behind his visor, if there was one Autobot he hated more it was Gypsy, she was far more trouble then any other bot they had come into contact with.

Gypsy waited for her next guard which happened to be Blitzwing, but she made her move after Longhaul was long gone.

"Oh, Blitzwing." She said smoothly.

The triple changer looked at her. "What?"

She smiles a little and motions for him to come over to the cell. "I have a question?"

Blitzwing stopped within arms reach of Gypsy. "What's your question, Autobot?"

Gypsy smiled again then slips her hand through the spark and lightly strokes his chest, making the Decepticon shiver at her touch. "Why are all mechs the same?"

"What- Gah!" Jolts of electricity surge through his body as Gypsy shocks him.

She pushed him away before he lost consciousness, making him fall backward onto his back. She chuckles as she overloads the lock and lets herself out. "You're cute but you're not my type. Don't get up, I'll find my own way out…"

Outside the brig, a couple of Decepticons were walking towards the rec. room to get some energon. Swindle and Blackout were taken by surprise by the swift, crazy femme when she boulted out the door and tackled Blackout to the ground, shocking him hard enough to knock him out cold.

"Autobot prisoner escaped! Autobot Pri-" he yelled through his com before he joined his fellow Combaticon on the ground twitching with electricity.

"Frag..." Swore Gypsy as she kicked the two bots there, spitting. SHe had hoped to get away without more encounters, but fate wasn't on her side apparently... "Ho well, more sport for me!" SHe dahed down the hallway with a cackling laugher when the alarms started to rig through the base.

The alarm ranged loudly in the Decepticon's leader's quarters, and Megatron, who was enjoying the company of his mate - they'd been trying to get Optimus impreganted again since they mated - stoped in the middle of a deep thrust and swore. Optimus went rigid and his optics filled with fear, until the Decepticon's comm. link activated and he growled deeply, disengaging from his mate and getting up.

"I am sorry Optimus, but I need to go. Gypsty escaped and she's loose in the base." He explained and brushed himself clean, sighing.

Optim us stood as well, closing himself up and looking worried. "Let me help, love. I can be of use." He'd been starting to feel a little useless lately, doing nothing all day. Appart from taking care of Pyris of course. the sparkling had started to crawl around a lot and say a few words. he was so cute and adorable, he was Optimus's whole universe. "For Pyris. I want to do something again..."

Said sparkling was holding on the bars of his little playpen and looking up at his parents with worry. "Bad?" he chirped in his tiny voice, tilting his head.

Megatron was a little reluctant to let Optimus come with him, but over the past few weeks he had been seeing the bot his mate had been before Nemesis got a hold of him and he seeing it now and he couldn't be more honored then when Optimus asked to have a sparkling with him.

The door to their quarters suddenly opened and Megatron aimed his fusion canon at it while out of reflex pushed Optimus behind him. The Decepticon leader relaxed when he saw that it was Goldwing, he was glad to see that the powerful seeker was alright, knowing that Gypsy hated traitors with a passion.

"Gold Wing. I need you to stay with Pyris, while Optimus and I deal with Gypsy." Megatron said.

"Of course, Megatron." Gold Wing replied.

Optimus went over to Pyris who was using the bars to stand. "It's going to be ok, Pyris. Megatron and I won't let anything happen to you."

Pyris nodded then said with a quiet voice. "Ok, love you mommy."

Optimus' optics soften. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Gypsy had got turned around and now she was lost which wasn't a good sign, why hadn't she paid attention when the Autobots attacked the base to get Optimus and the runt back to the Autobot base?

"GYPSY!"

_Crap. _She thought with a sigh.

She turned around and smiled when she saw Megatron, she smiled even more when she saw that Optimus was with him. This was going to be fun, she may not be able to take them both on but she was going to enjoy torturing them, she could hurt Megatron by hurting Optimus. She opened her hand and streams of miniature lightening past between her clawed fingers.

Optimus stood tall, unnafraid of her, and he looked a lot like his former self now, minus the aura of the Matrix. But even then he looked impressive and powerful standing next to his bondmate. And he would get the matrix back someday... It was only a matter of time. He was certaine Nemesis had kept it as a prized trophy in his quarters. The thought made him growl and tightens his fist in anger, but he pushed it aside. He focussed on Gypsy. "Surrender, Autobot, and you will be treated well." He stated in his smooth, barritone tune.

Megatron gave the femme a cold look and aimed his gun at her in a threatening way. he wouldn't kill her but he wasn't above harming her to put an end to her rampage. He knew that she wasn't going to just surrender, and he saw in the glint of her red optics that she had wicked plans in mind. He wouldn't let her harm any other of his men... "Your little vacation outside the brig stop here, Autobot!" He growled out and his optics were cold like ice.

_WHat does she have in mind... _He thought with worry, hiding it from his mate. he didn't liked her smirk.

ANd indeed she lept forward at a tremendous speed and tackled Optimus to the floor before any of them had time to react. Optimus fell on his back with a loud clatter with the femme sitting atop him, and he jerked with a shout of pain while she dug her electrified claws into a sem in his side. SHe turned to Megatron and said, putting a hand flat on oiptimus's chest over his spark. "You stay put and enjoy the show, Megatron!"

Before Gypsy could electrocute Optimus, Megatron tackled the Autobot away from his bond mate. "You hurt him enough already!" The Decepticon leader growled, putting himself between Gypsy and Optimus.

"Oh, I haven't even started. Should I tell you that Savage is far to gone to be saved?"

Megatron narrowed his optics at the mention of Savage, it reminded him that he needed to come up with a plan to rescue him, but first he was going to show this Autobot her place.

Optimus could only watch as his mate and Gypsy fight in the hall way, it was just like the battles he fought in back on his realm, they were just as brutal and violent, if not more violent seeing how he was bonded to the Decepticon leader and Megatron was trying to protect him from the Autobot.

"Gah!"

Megatron's cry out of pain brought Optimus out of his musings, he saw why his mate was in pain, Gypsy was electrocuting him with her claws! Narrowing his optics he plowed into her with his body, that move was a double edged sword, he was able to get her away from his mate but it brought the attack onto himself.

"Ugh. It's a shame that I didn't help break you, Optimus. I would have enjoyed that." Gypsy hissed into his ear.

Agonizing pain racked his body as surge after surge of electricity coursed through his body and he was powerless to stop her, just like before with Nemesis.

"How does it feel, Optimus? How does it feel to be powerless once again, better get use to it," She slowly moved her hand to his panel. "Because you are going to be at my father's mercy again and I swear I will be there to help him break you."

Optimus stiffened when he felt her grasp his panel and he instantly had flash backs of Nemesis raping and humiliating him. He tried to get away from the touch but she held him there and continued to electrocute him, she didn't stop when smoke rose from his frame or when he cried and pleaded for mercy.

Gypsy simply ignored his pleas and continued torturing him, but she cried out when Megatron fired a shot at her, the blast simply grazed her arm but it made her stop and take a step away from Optimus who was curled up in a ball, twitching as small electrical surges past through him. She looked at Megatron, who optics had a murderous gleam to them.

"That was a warning. Next time… I won't miss," Megatron hissed his fusion cannon smoking at the barrel but was warming up again. "Leave my base now, or be destroyed."

Gypsy slowly stood up her hand covering the wound on her arm, she was in no position to argue. "Very well, I'll go. And I will give your regards to my father when I return to the Autobot base."

"You do that. And give that pit spawn a message. Tell him that we're coming to get Savage back and we will kill any one who tries to stop us." Megatron replied through narrowed optics.

"That sounds like an Autobot threat, but I get your point. Until we meet, again." With that she left the two mech's alone the left the Decepticon base all together.

Megatron powered down his cannon and lowered it. _This war will never be over as long as Nemesis still breathes…_

Optimus let out a pained whimper from his position on the floor, as the last remnants of Gypsy's torture were leaving his frame. And he had tears of anger and shame streaming down his faceplates. he thought he was over it now... but he was mistaken. He was just as weak as before...

Soon he felt Megatron's powerful arms wrap around his shoulders and pull him into a warm, comforting embrace. Megatron was seething, and at the sight of his mate, crying and looking broken all over again, his anger only rose and his blue optics took a icy blue glow. "It's alright Optimus. Don't let her get to you. I won't let her or anyone else hurt you ever again..."

"I know... I know you will, I trust you. But..." He sighed and managed to finally calm himself, just resting his head on his mate's shoulder. "It brought back flashes... those are hard to ignore..." he grolwed and then stood, helped by Megatron. He had to be strong for his sparkling! His little Pyris... he won't let Nemesis have him, ever! "I want him to stop haunting me, Megatron. I need to destroy him..."

At the Autobot base, Sunstreaker had done his very best to avoid Nemesis in the last few months. So far it worked, but he really needed to find a good way to escape, as soon as possible. His luck wasn't going to last forever. Besides... He'd learned that Nemesis was too busy tending to his now heavily pregnant mate to even care about anything else.

_I pity the poor mech that he keeps as his slave though... I need to find a way to help him. _He thought with resolution, while starring at screen during his shift in the Comm. room. SOmething was telling him that he didn't had much more time...

Sunstreaker drummed his fingers trying to come up with a way to save the mech that Nemesis had as his slave, he didn't know who the Autobot leader was holding as his slave, but he knew that he needed to act fast before it's to late.

_I may not be able to help, but I know who can. _He thought

With that thought in mind, he went through several blue prints of the base on one of the computers closest to him. He was almost finished cataloging them in his mind when some thing on one of the monitors caught his attention, he narrowed his optics when he saw a figure on the screen. It couldn't be a human, they wiped themselves out years ago, after a few moments the figure drew closer to the camera and saw that it was Gypsy.

_Great, the psycho has returned. Nemesis will be happy to hear this. _He thought sarcastically.

Growling quietly he activated his COM link and called Nemesis who was less then pleased to hear from him. _"What do you want, Sunstreaker? I'm busy!"_

Sunny resisted the urge to gag when he thought he heard moaning in the back ground, meaning that the Autobot leader was ravaging his slave seeing how he couldn't have his mate without risking harm to the sparkling.

"I'm sorry to bother you, My lord," He forced himself not to growl at the words. "But I have spotted Gypsy on our northern border and I think she's hurt."

He repressed a shiver when he heard the slave in the back ground cry out in pleasure as he overloaded.

"_Tell Ratchet to get the med bay ready, Nemesis out!" _

Nemesis finished ravaging Savage with a powerful roar thennonchalantly pulled out him and cleaned himself off leaving his slave in his corner, he simply watched for a moment as the broken con cleaned himself off before turning his attention to his sleeping mate and small smile appeared on his harsh faceplates.

His mate was close to giving birth to his son, his heir to the Autobot throne, seeing a little sentimental he placed his hand on Ironhide's torso where the sparkling was located. He smiled even more when he felt the sparkling kick where he his hand was placed, he knew that the sparkling Ironhide was carrying was strong and the little one deserved a powerful name. Only weeks before his mate came up with such a name; Fire Storm, for he would the fire that would storm through the Decepticon base.

"My precious Firestorm. All this will be yours some day. And no one will dare challenge you. One day you will have bots bow down before you, Autobots and Decepticons alike," Nemesis said quietly. "Grow strong, my son."

Ironhide stirred in his sleep feeling Nemesis pet him and his slowly onlined his optics. he was feeling heavy and sore, now that the sparkling was almost there, and he groned, turning to lay on his side and face his mate with a loving smile. "He's moving a lot... Strong little fella..." he purred and pressed a hand on his stoimach over the sparkling.

"I know, and he will be a wonderful successor someday. Just as powerful as I am and with your strenght as well... No one could beat our sparkling." He replied proudly and leaned down to press a kiss over the sparkling, feeling him kick again. 'Gypsy's back." He added after a mo0ment and his tune was a little darker. "I'll go greet her. I will be back soon, and you have Savage to keep you company."

Said seeker just stared blankly at the ceiling and paid them no mind at all. It was like he'd locked himself into his own head lately, and he barely came out at all. His body was like a very distant extansion of himself that wasn't even attached to his mind anymore. It was easier that way... He could keep a little bit of sanity. ANd maybe someday someone will come to save him... Maybe...

_Or maybe I'm just fooling myself... _He thought blankly and sighed, curling on a ball to try sleeping some.

Gypsy strode inside the base with a nagry expression, and immediately she ewent to her father's throne room, where she thought he may be after hearing of her return. She was right, he was there and waiting for her. She walked to the foot of the throne and knelt respectfully. "Father, I have escaped the Decepticons on my own, and am ready to serve you again."

"Ho, I know that you are, Gypsy. You are always ready to bust some Decepticon's aft, my dear. But tell me... what kept you for so long? It had been months..." He replied and his optics were narrowed to slits and burning. He was angry that she hadn't managed to free herself sooner, and that the Deceptisons had to audacy to keep her locked up for so long.

"They were very careful with their security... I didn't got an opportunity until yesterday, my Lord. But I managed to take a little revange... I tortured Optimus in front of Megatron, and his expression was priceless..." SHe chuckled and tilted her head with a devious smirk.

"Optimus... How's my slave doing, my dear? I hope he still fear his master..." His tune was a low, deep purr and he was smirking nastily under his mask.

"Ho, believe me, he does fear you... It wouldn't take much to break him back again, my Lord." SHe laughed sadistically, remembering his fear when she teased him.

"That's what I like to hear, Gypsy. Go to the med bay and get fixed up. I'm sure Ratchet will be pleased to see you again." Nemesis said with a smirk.

The Autobot leader knew about his daughters relationship with the medic and he approved of her choice, Ratchet was powerful and trustworthy and would do anything to protect Gypsy and that was some thing Nemesis approved off.

"Of course, my lord. It pleases me that you approve of my choice in a future mate." Gypsy replied.

Before leaving Gypsy told her father Megatron's message, the Autobot leader was rather interested in Megatron's message, he smirked darkly behind his mask.

Nemesis nodded once. "You're dismissed."

He watched as he daughter stood up and left the throne room then turned his attention his second in command who was now standing beside him.

"A word, my lord?" Prowl requested calmly.

"Of course, Prowl. What it is that you wish to speak to me about?"

"It's about Sunstreaker, my lord. He's been acting strange as of late, it's as if he's waiting for some thing."

"Yes, I know. I have a feeling he'll be defecting to the Decepticons to join his traitorous twin soon."

Prowl looked at his Master an eye plate raised. "You've known about this, my lord?"

"Of course, Prowl. And I believe his defection could work in our favor." Nemesis said meeting Prowl's gaze with a small smirk.

"How so, my lord?"

"Sunstreaker will lead the Decepticons into my claws. Megatron wishes to defeat me, but I will use his hatred of me against him, allow Sunstreaker to leave the base and join the soft sparked Decepticons. Every thing else will fall into place."

"As you command, my lord."

Ratchet repaired Gypsy's wounds, his spark was going crazy within his chest, but he managed to calm it. His spark always did when Gypsy was around which proved that they were meant to be together and he couldn't wait to fully claim her for himself.

"There, maybe next time you won't take Megatron on alone." Ratchet calmly said.

Gypsy shrugged. "It was worth it."

She raised her hand and lightly ran her claws down her lovers arm, sending soothing jolts of electricity through his frame, making him shiver at her touch. It had been far to long since they last coupled, she wanted him inside her and just ravage her and she knew it was going to happen, she could see it in his blood red optics.

Ratchet didn't waste any more time and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss, inviding her mouth with his glossa and wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pulling her flush against his chassis. "I've missed you..." He purred in her audio and gave it a little lick.

Gypsy shivered delightfully and moaned wantonly inside the kiss. It had been way too long... months... since they last fragged and she was in withdrawal. In a ward, she wanted it bad... and she was going to get it hard! SHe kissed back fiercely and it was a battle for dominance in the kiss, both glossa entwinned and tasting one another. She surrendered happily to him in the ends and wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned both their weight on the bed table. "Ans I've missed you /more/, sweetspark... I think I'm overdue for a check up, Doctor Ratchet. A very up close and personnal check-up..."

He chuckled and turned around, laying her down on the medical table and climbing over her tostraddle her thin waist. His panel already felt thight and uncomfortable with his cable erect and ready behind it. He teased her panel and his red optics loomed over her form lustfully. "Is that so? Well, I'll be very unprofessional not to take care of it then..." He grinned and then pried her panel open, leaning between her legs to give her port a long, drawn lick, thrusting his glossa inside to taste her.

It was going to be a very long, but very pleasurable night.

**-TBC-**


	10. Chapter 10: Setting up the pieces

_Chapter 10: Setting up the pieces_

Tonight he was going to act. he couldn't wait any longer. Prowl was after him... and when Prowl was after someone, it was never a good thing. SUnstreaker was packing his small belonging in his subspace pocket and when he was done, he looked at the room that had been his for so long one last time. Then he turned around and left for the last time, without a regret.

Nemesis would regret pushing him away and literally handing him over to the Decepticons. His couldn't wait to see his brother again. He'd missed him a lot, more then he wanted to admit. After all, Sideswipe was his twin, and the other half of his spark. He was careful as he walked to the back exit of the base, not to be seen, and he was glad to know exactly where red Alert's cameras were situated. he could avoid them easily enough...

In fact, once he was outside, he thought that it had been a lot too easy, and it worried him. But he had no time to waste. he transformed and sped up towards the Decepticon's base.

Gypsy mewled and panted under him, clawing at Ratchet's back and sending little jolts of electricity through his body. It was so good… It had been so long since they last 'faced each others, and the femme had missed it more then she would ever cared to admit. She purred and spread her legs even wider, arching her back off the berth to meet his thrusts. "Ratchet… Bond with me?"

Her unexpected question made Ratchet pause in his movements and lock shocked optics with her, but he saw her seriousness and the intensity of her optics, and he smiled, mischievously and leaned down to steal her a kiss, slipping his glossa inside her mouth and resuming his deep, hard thrusts. "I thought you'll never ask my spark… Yes I will bond with you..."

He opened his chest and bared his spark to her. She looked at the bright blue orb with wide optics and a smile crept on her beautiful features. She reached to slowly tease it, making ratchet moan and arch, before opening her own chestplates and baring her deep red spark. It was the same color as he father, and was beating powerfully.

When their spark met, there was a bright light drowning the room and they were one, feeling one another's emotions and seeing one another's memories. They overloaded together and it was the most intense overload any of them had ever experimented.

The next morning Ratchet was still holding a sleeping Gypsy protectively close to him, almost possessively, they had bonded the last night and he had never felt this close to the femme in all his life. But he also knew that he couldn't suffocate her with his fierce need to protect her from pretty much every thing, as she could take care of herself, rather well actually.

_Mine forever. _He thought with a smile.

He was careful getting out his berth so he wouldn't wake his bond mate as he made his way to the energon dispenser to get a cube for himself and for Gypsy when she woke, which wouldn't be any time soon. He had fragged her into the berth, thankfully his quarters were sound proof, because they had been rather loud and vigorous last night.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard movement behind him, he smirked when he saw that Gypsy was beginning to wake up. He felt her stir over the bond before she moved physically, he simply walked her as she sat up, Primus she was so beautiful and she was his and no one else could have her.

_*Take a picture, Ratchet. It will last longer.* _Gypsy joked for the bond.

Ratchet chuckled before walking over to her and handing her a cube, simply watching her made him want to ravage her all over again.

_*As much as I want that, Ratchet. I have duties to attend to.*_

Ratchet growled lustfully and pins her to the berth. _*Let some one else do your duties. I'm sure your father will understand.*_

Nemesis was becoming increasingly restless as the birth of Fire Storm drew closer, the other Autobots were smart enough to stay out of their lords way, but it always Savage would felt the brunt of Nemesis restlessness. The broken seeker had yet to bare his offspring but that didn't seem to bother the Autobot, having another sparkling could wait.

Just for added measure so Savage couldn't bare him off spring while Ironhide was pregnant, he placed a birth control disc behind his own spark, it would only be temporary, he would take it out after Fire Storm was born.

_Until then, I shall simply continue to ravage my seeker… _He thought with a small smile.

Said seeker was sleeping, actually, and curled in a tight protective ball on his corner, optics dimmed and cutely hugging his pillow to his chest. He would sometimes mumble and sigh and he moved very little while asleep. He dream a lot, an it was either nightmares involving Nemesis and Ironhide and sometimes Gypsy, or it was good dreams with Sideswipe and the other Decepticons. Those would always left him with a sad, painful longing and he would cry and lock inside his head.

He felt something poke him in his sleep and tried to bathe it away, but the poking resumed until he was fully awake. And the first thing he saw was Nemesis looming over him and almost gently prodding his sensitive chest vents. His optics light up all the way and he scrambledaway a bit, curling in on himself to avoid the irritating poking.

"You're not happy to see your Master, my little pet?" nemesis said in a teasing coo, and saw Savage flinch a little, which made him chuckle and reach out to touch his head in a mock caress. Another flinch made him grin wider and laugh out loud. "Aww, I think my little slave's afraid of me! I wonder why?..."

He was feeling playful today for some reasons, probably because Firestorm's birth was so close and he was nervous and restless. He needed to release that pent-up energy and his mate couldn't do it for him, so he turned to his slave for release. His hands slid down to his crotch and teased his panel, letting a lustful growl. His optics brightened and his smirk turned needy. "Open up for me, now."

As always, Savage obeyed and opened his panel, spreading his legs in an inviting display, laying back into the cushions made his corner of the room. He closed his optics and tried to think of something nice… Sideswipe holding him, and kissing him, telling him everything was gonna be alright…

Nemesis wanted release now but first he wanted to stimulate his slave, before claiming his little seeker, he attacked his neck cables with playful nips and licks, making the broken seeker moan quietly. He then kissed along his jaw line before claiming his lips in was seemed like a gentle kiss because it was; Ironhide was sleeping and would be cranky if he was disturbed from sleep. Luckily Ironhide slept like a rock so they could make a little noise.

Nemesis smiled when Savage kissed him back willingly, it seemed that his little seeker was rather lonely with no one to play with. He would soon fix that once he had Optimus and Megatron at his fingers tips, thinking about that made him deepen the kiss, sliding his glossa into Savage's mouth. Their glossa's met and dueled each other, but like that trained slave he was, Savage allowed his master to win.

The Autobot leader reached down and started to fondle his slaves cable, making him moan into the kiss, Nemesis had stopped being rough with his slave seeing how he was trained that if he fought back he would be punished.

"You like this, don't you Savage?" He asked slowly giving his neck one long lick.

Savage shivered before replying. "Y-yes… please. More…"

Nemesis smiled gleefully before giving his neck another slow lick. "What would you like, my pet?"

"Y-your cable…. Inside me… filling me. P-please…"

Hearing those words, caused his cable to become rock hard and he positioned himself above Savage, his cable inches from his slaves port. "Tell me, Savage. Who are your masters?"

"Y-you and I-Ironhide?"

"Good. And what are you?" Nemesis loved doing this to his slave before claiming him.

"Y-your whore and plaything…" Tears well up in Savage's optics.

"Do you enjoy being our whore and plaything?"

Tears slid down his cheeks before saying brokenly. "Y-yes…"

He licks away the tears. "Good." Slides his cable into Savage's port and starts thrusting, keeping it a deep but enjoyable pace for himself and Savage. Knowing that making it enjoyable for his slave would humiliate him to no ends.

Savage cried throughout the ordeal, while his master was pleasurably thrusting hiside him and running his hands all over his chassis. He sobbed and tears were streaming down his cheeks. He arched his back and waves of pleasure were crossing his spark as he was nearing a slow and mind-blowing overload. His life was reduced to this now… And everytime he would be claimed so gently and with such care, he would cry and long for his true lover… the ne his spark cried out for…

Nemesis chuckled and made it as slow and enjoyable as ever, cooing gently and stroking his pet's sensitive helm vents and cockpit, earning moans and mewl through the sobs. He liked seeing his slave so broken and squirming in pleasure under his ministrations. "There, there… You like it my pet… I know you do… Show your Master how much you like it and overload for me, now…"

Savage cried out and arched his back when an overload washed over him, making him fritz and write in pleasure. And then he felt dirty and sobbed harder, waiting for his master to overload so he can curl into a ball and forget about it all.

"that was good my little pet! Very good..." Cooed nemesis as he overload too and filled his slave's port with his fluids.

Sunstreaker arrived at the Decepticon's base early in the morning and he was met with the nozzles of some guns aimed to his face. Of course he wasn't going to be greeted with open arms… he lifted his hands in the air and said, his voice calm and persuasive. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I left the Autobots. I'm here to join my Twin. I offer the Decepticons my services."

Skywarp and Thundercracker, whom were the guards at the entrance this day, shared a look and Skywarp said, while TC kept his gun aimed at the Autobot. "Wait here, I'll be back in a bit." And he teleported away in a purple flash. Thundercracker looked at the Autobot with cold, curious optics, and asked. "I hope you don't believe we'll just let you in, no question asked, Sunny… Why are you here?"

"I told you, to join my brother. Nemesis went too far, and I left the Autobots." He replied honestly and calmly, hands still raised and waiting for them to let him in.

Megatron had left his sleeping mate in their quarters to give Optimus was peace and quiet, since the escape and the attack on Optimus, his mate had become a little withdrawn, the attack had stirred up unwanted memories and Megatron had done all he could to reassure his bond mate. It had done little, so he gave his lover some space but was there when he was needed.

He took a cube of energon from the dispenser and nearly dropped it when Warp suddenly appeared in front of him. "Primus, SkyWarp. Don't do that."

"Sorry, Megatron. But We have an intruder at the entrance." Warp replied.

Megatron narrowed his optics. "Who is it?"

"It's Sunstreaker, he says he wishes to join us." The Seeker replied.

"Where is he now?"

"Still outside."

"Take me there."

"Alright, it's faster if we warp," The light colored seeker took hold of Megatron's arm when the Decepticon leader nodded. "Don't let go, other wise I have no idea where you might end up."

Sunstreaker jumped when Skywarp returned several minutes later, only this time he wasn't alone he had the Decepticon leader with him. And he looked just as intimating as Nemesis, probably due to his massive fusion cannon, he looked away from the Decepticon leader and simply looked at the ground in front of him.

"It is true that you wish to join us, Sunstreaker?" Megatron asked calmly.

"It is, Megatron. Nemesis has gone to far and he needs to be stopped." Sunny replied.

Megatron was silent for a moment. "You can enter the base, but you're a not a Decepticon just yet. For the time being you will be watched and should you cause trouble, you'll be in the brig so fast, your head will spin. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'm sure Sideswipe will be pleased to see you again." Megatron said with a small smile.

Sunstreaker nodded and smiled a bit, and he was led inside the ark by Megatron himself. He hadn't even took a step inside when he was tackled by a red blurr. "SUNNY!" Sideswipe of course… The moment e heard that he twin was outside the door, he rushed there and hugged him in a bear hug.

Sunstreaker chuckled and hugged his twin back, happy to see him at last. It had been way too long… And he noticed something was different in his brother. He pushed him back too look him up and down and noticed the slight bulge on his stomach. With widened optics, he asked, awed. "Sideswipe, you never told me you had a mate? Who's the lucky bot?"

Sideswipe blushed and pressed a hand where his brother was currently staring, chuckling timidly. "It's Hook, and soon, we intend to get Savage too, as soon as he's back with us. This little one will be loved, believe me! You'll be an uncle soon, bro!" He beamed with pride and joy, and Sunstreaker slapped him in the back and congratulated him. "So… you decided to come here finally… What made you change your mind?"

Megatron, too, was curious about this particular information, and he wanted a complete debriefing with the Autobot twin. He took a step forward breaking the family moment, but he had to. He said calmly, eyeing the two. "Sunstreaker, I need you to come with me to my office. There are many questions that I need to ask you before letting you free to walk the base as you wish."

Sunstreaker nodded and then hugged his brother again before he said with a broad smile. "I'll tell you everything later! And I want to meet your mate, too! Deal?"

"Deal! I've missed you bro!" Sideswipe hugged back and then he let go, smiling happily. He was so glad his twin was back!

Hook hadn't see Sideswipe this happy since he had found out that he was pregnant, now he was happily pacing back and forth in their quarters and it amused the medic to no ends.

"Can you believe it? Sunstreaker going to join the Decepticons!" Sideswipe exclaimed happily.

"I know your excited, Sideswipe. But you need to calm down, your carrying remember?" Hook replied.

"How can I possibly calm down when my twin has returned to me?"

Hook chuckled then pulled his mate onto the berth to make him sit down beside him, he was instantly pinned down onto the berth by his excited and obviously horny bond mate.

He let out a purr when Sideswipe leaned forward and nuzzles his chest. "I love you so much, Hook."

Hook smiled then placed a hand on his mates stomach. "And I you, Sideswipe." He then pulled him down into a tender, loving kiss which his mate gladly returned.

Sunstreaker looked around Megatron's office, it was a lot cleaner then Nemesis Primes office, roomier too he felt at ease which would make it easier to speak to Megatron and tell him what he wants and needs to know.

"I'm sure your eager to visit your twin but there are a few things I wish to know." Megatron said getting straight to the point.

"Of course, Megatron." Sunny replied respectfully.

Megatron leaned forward and locked optics with the Autobot, his own serious and intense. Sunstreaker was the first Autobot to join them since Sideswipe defection a few years ago… And he was deeply curious about the Autobots, their plans, and what Nemesis had in mind. Maybe Sunstreaker could help him with it.

Sunstreaker answered all of Megatron's questions truthfully, he gave him the plans of the base, the secrets antrances, old and new, and all the codes he could remember. In the ends, he had told him everything that he could remember, and Megatron looked satisfied with all that he said. He finally leaned back in his seat and smiled at Sunstreaker. "Thank you for all those informations, Sunstreaker, They will be very helpful in our future plans. In particular to save Savage from Nemesis…"

Sunstreaker nodded and answered, sounding deeply worried. "I hope it,s not too late for him. He heard from that Bitch Gypsy that he was completely broken and his spirit was gone. I hope she was just boasting…" He hadn't seen Savage since he was locked in Nemesis and Ironhide's quarters, but he knew how nemesis worked…. It wouldn't surprise him if the bot was broken.

"You are dismissed now Sunstreaker. You can go see you brother, I'm sure you're impatient to make up for lost time." Megatron finally said and stod, offering his hands to sunny to shake, which he took with a smile.

"Thank you Sir. I'll go see him now." He left the office and went to find his twin.

Megatron returned to his quarters after his meeting with Sunstreaker, what the former Autobot was useful but it was what he had told him about Savage, disturbed him the most. When Savage was first brought to the Decepticon base it had taken months to get him over his trauma, he feared it would take just as long if not longer for him to recover all over again.

_Hold on, Savage. We're coming for you. _He thought as he entered his and Optimus' quarters.

His built up tension eased when he saw his beloved bond mate, he joined him on the berth and lightly stroked his helm making his mate smile and open his bright blue optics.

_*Hey.* _Optimus said over the bond.

_*Hey back.* _Megatron replied nuzzling him.

Optimus nuzzles him back before moving closer to him. _*I'm sorry, I've been so distant lately.*_

_*It's alright, Optimus. You don't have to apologize.*_

Megatron placed a kiss on his mates forehead and pulls him closer, filling the bond with his love for Optimus, he smiled when it was returned followed by his desire for his mate. He smiled then gently pushed Optimus onto his back before crawling on top of him, returning his own desire and love.

"… I need you, Megatron…. Please."

"As do I, Optimus." Megatron replied, then claimed his lips with a passionate kiss.

Optimus returned his kiss and even deepened it then slid his glossa into his lovers mouth, earning him a moan of pleasure from Megatron. He was soon writhing beneath his mate as his body was being attacked by gentle nips and licks and crying out his mates name when he felt a few nips on his heated panel.

"M-megatron, please… stop teasing me…"

Megatron chuckled but stopped nipping and licking his panel. "Open up for me, my love. I wish to pleasure you."

Optimus panted and opened his panel freeing his hardened cable and dripping port for his lover to taste and claim.

Megatron purred at the sight and gave the dripping port a gentle kiss, and licked the warm, delicious fluid seping out freely. "You aste so perfect my love…" Megatron whispered and he slid his glossa inside the heated port.

Optimus cried out and bucked his hips in the wonderfully good touches, Opening his legs wider to allow him better access. He stroke Megatron's helm with a hand and gripped and covers of the berth with the other, his body arching and rithing beneath his lover. "M-megatron… Please… Take me now…"

Megatron smiled and chuckled, looking up at him from between his tighs and licking his lips. "How could I refuse such a sweet request?..." He crawled back up his mate's body and claimed his lips in another searing kiss, entering his wet port with his rock hard cable in one swift movement.

"M-Megatron!..." Optimus purred and cried out his lover's name when he was filled so nicely, feeling the big, hard cable inside his et, painfully aroused port like it had always belonged here. He gripped his shoulders tightly and moved his hips in sync with Mgatron's movements. Moments laater, his chestplates opened and let his bright spark show, pulsing wildly and needing it's other half.

Megatron couldn't help but answer this request and open his own chest to bring their sparks together, the room brigtening as the two sparks flared like twin suns. Part of him wiished that this will be the time when a sparkling was finally created from their essence, and he thrusted harder, and deeper, merging their sparks with more passion.

"I can't…. hold on… much longer…!" Optimus cried as he continued to meet his mate thrust for thrust.

Megatron let out a grunt as he continued to thrust into his lovers port before reply. "Don't… hold back, Optimus. Just let it… go. Call out my name… call out the name of your mate…"

With a pleasured cry Optimus overloaded calling out Megatron's name as his spark flashed green of a spilt second.

Megatron watched Optimus overload it was the most beautiful and arousing thing he ever witnessed, after a few more thrusts he overloaded as well, calling out his beloved mates name. After he closed his mates chest plates and his own, did he pull out of his lovers port and lay beside him, pulling into his chest.

The former Prime nuzzled his mates chest and placed a kiss on the red Decepticon symbol that lay there, he smiled when he felt Megatron shiver at his kiss. "It gets better every time we do it."

Megatron smiled before replying. "Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so, I could do so many things to you while we make love. Only if you wish it, of course."

"Well, well. Does my bond mate have a kinky side?"

The Decepticon leader simply chuckled. "You have no idea." He places a kiss on his mate forehead.

Optimus smiled he was feeling a little frisky, so his hand vanished beneath the sheets and grasped his mates cable, his size was amazed him he could barely wrap his hand around it.

Megatron jumped a little bit but smirked at his lover. "Feeling frisky, Optimus?"

Optimus smiled then let go of his mates cable before sitting on the edge of the berth legs spread. "My cable, Megatron… please."

Megatron smiled then sat behind him and pressed his chest into Optimus' back and wrapping an arm around him to hold him while he other hand grasped his cable. He proceed to pump his lovers cable, making him jerk his hips and moan with lust, he kissed Optimus when turned his head to look at him, the heated kiss was returned by the former prime.

He slid his glossa into his mouth and probed deep, their glossa's met and swirled around each other in a loving dance that never seemed to end.

*_You are my everything, Optimus. My love, my partner… my other half.*_

Optimus moaned and thrusted his hips inside the hand pumping his hard cable, and he leaned against Megatron's front, grinding his aft against the other' crotch, feeling his hardened cable there, needing him inside him all over again. He purred amazed by how deeply he loved his mate, and how he was filling the void left by the removal of the matrix from him…

_*Ho my love… You're everything to me… I'll give you a sparkling soon… just you wait… I love you so much…*_

What they didn't know is that a tiny newspark had just been created by their spark merging and lovemaking… He lifted his hips and expertedlly sat back burrying Megatron's hard cable inside his port once more, moaning at the wonderfully good feeling of being stretched wide. He started riding him harder and harder, lifting and then lowering his hips, leaning back against his mate. "M-megatron… More… Mmmm…"

Megatron was pleased by his mate's eagerness and he took hold of his hips and helped him ride his hard cable, slightly digging his fingers in the soft plating. His other hand still stroked and pumped optimus's cable and he felt it throb and twitch under his fingers. Optimus moaned and he caught his lips in another fierce, dominating kiss, gently invading his mouth with his glossa and purring. "My optimus… My sweet, sweet Optimus… My world… My life…" He chanted as he was reaching yet another overload.

They hadn't noticed the tiny footsteps unsteadily making their way to the adult's room, and the tiny both sleepily standing in the doorway rubbing his tiny optics.

Luckily Optimus recognized his little footsteps and he warned Megatron over the bond and his thrusts stilled and slowly pulled out of his port and released his cable and they quickly slide their panels closed. They both turned toward the door and found Pyris looking at them wide but tired optics.

"What were you doing to mommy?" He asked before rubbing his right optic.

"Uh…" Megatron started.

_*Let me take care of this.* _Optimus offered.

Megatron nodded then released Optimus to let his mate talk to their son, which should be an interesting conversation considering that Pyris had walked in on them.

Optimus went to his little son and took him into his arms, smiling to him. This was an embarrassing situation, but nothing he couldn't deal with. The little sparkling, whom wasn't even one human years old, was quite clever nonetheless and intelligent. He rubbed his tiny cheek fondly.

"Mommy? You not in pain? You sounded like it hurts…" He sounded a little worried and clutched to his mother's neck, burying is little head in his neck.

"No, my spark, I'm not in pain at all. I'm fine, don't worry. Daddy and I were just… playing. Yeah, we were playing, so it wasn't meant to hurt, hum?" Optimus replied with a bright, honest smile, and he sat back on the berth, sitting pyris between himself and his mate. The little sparkling frowned, biting his lower lip, and tilted his head. Optimus could tell that he still had a lot of questions in those tiny blue optics.

"Playing? Like me and Sidey when we play hide and seek?" He asked, his tiny faceplates scrunched in concentration as he started to figure this out. He and Sidey – whom was his favorite babysitter – were often playing games, but it looked nothing like what he just saw. "But… it didn't looked like playing…"

"It is because it was a adult game, little one. You are too young to understands. But I assure you Pyris, it was harmless, and I'm not hurt." Optimus had always had a way with words… This was why he had been such a great Leader. Well, it had been one aspect of what made him a great leader. He hugged his little son and nuzzled his cheek, giving him a little kiss. "What about going back to sleep, hum? It's very late for little sparklings like yourself.."

Pyris, whom had seemed to accept this explanation, nodded slowly and nuzzled him back with a slight contented purr. "Ok, mommy. Love you…" he was already drifting back into recharge in Optimus,s arms and he smuggled comfortably against his chest.

Megatron, whom had watched through the entire ordeal, chuckled and peted the sparkling's tiny head, seeing him turn around to nuzzle his palm. "You, my dear. Have a way with words. It was well wrapped up, love."

Optimus smiled at Megatron then tenderly nuzzled him. "Well, it was the only way I could get him to understand that you weren't hurting me."

Megatron lightly kisses his forehead before watching Optimus take Pyris back to his room, his expression soon changed. They needed to come up with a plan to rescue Savage and finally defeat that bastard Nemesis Prime, he knew that in order to defeat some one like that Autobot leader he would have to be killed that was the only way to stop him.

_If that is what it takes to defeat him, then so be it. _Megatron thought through narrowed optics.

He would need help from Soundwave and the others to come up with said plan, which shouldn't take long, his second in command was brilliant when it came to making plans. He would need Sunstreaker to help him with the battle plans, he knew the lay out of the Autobot base, so he'd need that former Autobot with him when he attacked the enemy base.

Optimus came back into their room and found Megatron deep in thought, he quietly sat beside him and laid his head on his lovers shoulder, breaking him from his thoughts. "You looked like you were brooding, so I thought it would be best if I stopped you."

Megatron smiled. "It's alright, but I think it's time to rescue Savage and finally defeat Nemesis."

A fire rose in Optimus' blue optics and he nodded. "I agree, his reign of terror must end now."

Megatron nodded, and said firmly. "I'll call for a meeting tomorrow morning, and we will discuss this matter. It can't be put down any longer. Savage need to be freed, and nemesis need to die. There is no other way."

Optimus couldn't agree more, remembering the monster that the mech was. He shuddered a little and snuggled closer to his bondmate. "Yes… And I want to be part of it. Sideswipe will stay here since he's pregnant and watch Pyris. I don't want to be kept out."

Megatron sighed and nodded, knowing that he couldn't argue with his mate when he was in that state of mind. "Alright, you can come, but you'll stay by my side at all time, Optimus. Understood?"

"Yes, megatron. Thank you." He replied with a hard flame in his optics. He wouldn't let the monster scare him anymore. He'll fight him, and he'll destroy him, once and for all…

The next day, the Officers were all gathered in the main Conference room, and Megatron looked at the all with serious, hard optics. They all knew why they were here, and the same fierceness could be seen in every of their optics. They were all ready to fight.

"So this is settled, we will attack in two days. Sunstreaker, I thank you for the plans that you provided of the Autobot base, they will come in very handy. With Soundwave's tactics and your knowledge of the layout of the base, we can't loose." Megatron was saying and his tune was firm, hard and decided. They were going to lay waste to the Autobots, and take no prisoners.

"It was my pleasure, Sir. They really deserve to be beaten, especially Nemesis." The young warrior replied and his jaw was tense and his fist tightened. "This bastard is the Unmaker Himself…"

**-TBC-**


	11. Chapter 11: Preparing for battle

_Chapter 11: Preparing for battle_

But what the Decepticons didn't know was that the Autobots were ready and waiting for their attack, they had boosted the security but didn't change the codes to any thing, only the codes to Nemesis' and Ironhide's quarters were changed.

The Autobot leader had told his men to give no quarter to the enemy, but any surviving Decepticon that was still alive would be their slave and breeder.

"But remember. Optimus and Megatron are mine!" Nemesis said after the cheering shouts die down.

"Yes, Lord Nemesis!" The Autobots said hitting their chests one time with their fists.

"Good, you're dismissed." Nemesis smiled as he watched his loyal troops disperse to their duties.

_Now… for some fun. _He thought with a smirk as he headed toward his quarters.

He knew Savage was in there alone, seeing how Ironhide was in the med bay for a weekly check up on Fire Storm. After keying in the code he entered his quarters and went straight for Savage's corner, smirking he knelt down and placed a hand on the side of his slaves face.

"Wake up, my pet. Your master has need of you." He cooed.

He smiled when Savage opened his optics and looked at him then rolled onto his back and obediently opened his legs for him.

"Not like that, my pet. Get on all fours, I want to mount you."

Like the obedient slave that he was, Savage rolled over then got on his hands and knees and opened his panel, freeing his semi hard and cable and already slick port.

Nemesis' mouth watered at the sight of his pets cable and port, his for the taking with a quiet click his own panel slide back freeing his already rock hard cable. Smirking, he slid his cable into his little slave's port, making the mech beneath him writhe and cry out a little as he was taken from behind. It had been quite some time since he was taken from behind and it would be a little painful for a short time before it became pleasurable again.

"Just relax, my pet. The pain won't last very long, just relax and enjoy it."

Savage whimpered and tensed a little, the penetration from this position feeling painful and wrong. He lowered his chest to the ground to get a better angle and soon, the thrusts into his port didn't seemed that much painful, and he started to moan and slightly push back to meet his master's movements. Tears were falling down his face and on the floor from the tip of his chin, and quiet sobs escaped him, like every time nemesis took him, but they were like part of the routine by now…

Nemesis purred and smiled, grabbing his pet's semi-hard cable and stroking it slowly, almost gently. This earned him a louder moan and a twitch from his slave's cable, which hardened fully soon. He had lots of pent-up energy to spend, before the battle… "Soon, you'll have a couple of companions to keep you company my pet." He purred, boasting a little despite himself. He was so sure of his victory…

Savage's interest peeked at those words. Companions? That meant more slaves… But who? Did he captured some decepticons lately? He really didn't wished his position on anyone… "Who…?" he finally asked between moans and sobs, his frame shaking, close to overload.

"You'll see, my slave. You'll like having others to chat with, I guess…" he chuckled and slowed his thrusts to drag the moment where his pet would overload for as long as possible.

Nemesis gently sank his teeth into Savage's shoulder, making his pet cry in pleasure before his overload into his hand, after a few more thrusts of his own, Nemesis overloaded as well. But he wasn't quite sated and he could tell that neither was Savage, before he made Savage his slave, he had been his willing berth mate, so he knew when his pet was sated.

After pulling out of him, he had his slave roll onto his back. He smiled before slowly licking away the tears, his tears were so sweet, he loved seeing Savage get like this, it made him even more aroused.

"You like this don't you, my pet?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Y-yes master. I do." The wingless seeker replied.

"Good. Because I'm not finished with you, just yet."

"My body is yours to do with as you please."

Nemesis just loved that answer, with a lust filled snarl he slid his cable back into his port before he starts to thrust deeply into his port. His pets cries of pleasure was music to his audios, he then lifted his pets legs and slung them over his shoulders, letting him go deeper and harder into his port.

His COM link suddenly went off. _-My lord, this is Ratchet.- _

Nemesis growled a little and continued to thrust into his pets port. -What is it, Ratchet? I'm a little busy.-

_-I'm sorry to disturb you. But Ironhide has gone into labor.-_

That caused his thrusts to stop, making Savage whine at the loss of pleasure.

-Very well, I'll be there shortly, Nemesis out.-

He pulled out of Savage's port and went to stand but his pet grabbed his wrist.

"Master?"

Nemesis couldn't help but smile at his pets neediness. "I'm sorry, I have to leave so soon, my pet." Reaches for the vibrator then slides it into his slaves port then turns it on to the medium setting.

Savage arched his back and let out a cry of pleasure at the sudden vibrations in his port.

"That should hold you, until I get back. It will please me if you play with your self while I'm gone." Stands before closing his panel then heads to the door and locks it behind him, he makes a break for the med bay where his bond mate was about to give birth to his son and heir.

In the Medbay, ironhide was laying on a berth and panting softly as his sparkling was ready to come to the world. He had pressed a hand on his swollen stomach and his optics were slightly dimmed. Ratchet had waited until the sparkling was about ready to arrive before contacting Nemesis. The next contraction should start the whole birthing process now.

Ironhide grunted and hissed in pain when another wave hit him, and then he felt his mate's high impatience and love through their bond. He relaxed slightly, knowing that Nemesis was coming now… he could feel it.

_*I'm coming my love. Just hold it a minute!* _Came the Autobot's leader almost childishly excited tune through the bond, and Ironhide chuckled.

_*Ho, am not goin' anywhere, love… Am waitin' for ya.* _His voice was tense with pain even through the bond, and Nemesis ran faster, bursting through the door a moment later.

He took his mate's hand and smiled softly at him, pressing his other hand over his stomach to feel his little one. He couldn't wait to hold his little son in his arms… Ironhide smiled at him back and then he panted and arched a little, moaning in pain.

"Ok, now push as hard as you can so we can see this little guy already!" Ratchet ordered settled between his legs. Ironhide did as he was told, and a minute later, a wet, crying sparkling was expelled from his gestation chamber into the medic's waiting hands. "Here we come…" he smiled and then cleaned and wrapped the newborn warmly.

"It's a mech. But you already knew that, of course." Ratchet said with a small smirk.

The crying sparkling quieted when it was placed in his mothers arms and it simply cooed quietly and looked around before looking at his parents.

"He looks just like you." Ironhide observed with a small smile.

It was true, the new born was the spitting image of his father but with darker colored optics.

He allowed Nemesis to hold the sparkling and at that moment time no long existed, it was just father and son… simply looking at each other. Slowly, the Autobot leader reached out to stroke the side of his son's helm, when the little one reached out and grasped his finger and held it. That little display made Nemesis smile behind his mask, only a few minutes old and the little one was already strong.

"Welcome to the Autobots, my son. My Firestorm…."

The sparkling cooed and nibbled at his father's finger, tiny hands grasping the big digit firmly. He was adorable, and Ironhide couldn't resist but smile and reach out to touch the little one's cheek, making him coo and look for him, nuzzling his hand softly. "He's beautiful, just like you, my love…" He said and laid back in the berth.

Nemesis smiled and just held his son, seeing himself in the little sparkling, vowing to himself that he would protect him at any cost. Firestorm soon stopped sucking on his digit and started to fall into recharge snuggled against his father's chest. "I'll protect you my little Firestorm. I won't let anything hurt you… never." He whispered and kissed the sparkling's head, feeling his snuggle even closer.

The next day the battle will be raging, and he would defeat those meddlesome Decepticons once and for all, making megatron and Optimus his and his alone. There will be nothing and no one to stop him… he already had a plan to make sure that Megatron fall into his hands completely. As for Optimus… He'll follow his bondmate everywhere. He would be his along with Megatron…

"Tomorrow we battle, and I'll make sure the Universe's a safe place for you, my Firestorm." He gave his son back to his mate and Ironhide held his newborn sparkling to his chest, grinning at his mate's statement. He was just annoyed that he couldn't be part of the fight.

"Kick those Decepticon's aft but good for me, Nemesis. I wish I could be there." He said and Nemesis just chuskled and leaned down, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll kick them good for you, and my son. Tomorrow we'll have new slaves in our control." Ho yes, this was going to be good.

Nemesis was deep in thought as he lead his mate and son back to their quarters shortly after Ratchet gave Ironhide a clean bill of health and he could go back to their quarters for some fun.

*_I look forward to spending some time with our pet. I have all this pent up lust.* _Ironhide commented over the bond.

Nemesis chuckled. *_I found a way to humiliate Savage even more. Make it as pleasurable for him as possible, take your time with him. The more he enjoys it, the more he'll hate himself.*_

Ironhide smirked. _*You are a devious one, my love.*_

The Autobot leader simply smiled, said smile deepened when they heard cries of pleasure and release emanating from inside their quarters.

"Our little pet seems to be pleasuring himself, just as I asked." Nemesis chuckled before unlocking the door and opening it for his mate.

As they entered, they found Savage still in corner laying on his back pumping his cable with one hand and thrusting the vibrating toy in and out of his port with the other. Nemesis could see the desire in Ironhide's red optics and he gently removed Fire Storm from his arms and nodded, giving him permission to play with their slave.

While his mate had some fun with Savage, the dark Prime entered another room where the nursery was located, as gently as possible he placed his little prince in the crib and simply watched him while he slept. He vowed to that he would protect his son no matter what even if it cost him his life, but he also couldn't risk Ironhide's life and he knew that Gypsy wasn't the maternal sort.

Nemesis stood there for what seemed like hours, thinking of way he could protect both Firestorm and his mate. His hand suddenly became a fist as he thought of one way to protect Ironhide should the worse happen, but he knew his mate wouldn't like it. Sadly, it was the only way to save him, sighing heavily he turned away from his son's crib and returned to the main room.

"Cry out for me, whore. Cry out the name of your master." Ironhide ordered as he deeply thrust into Savage's port.

Savage arched his back, tears streaming down his face as he cried out Ironhide's name when he overloaded, sinking his claws into his master's shoulders as he did so.

Nemesis smiled, how he loved seeing the broken seeker like this, it reminded him of the other seeker he had before returning it broken to the Decepticons. The seeker had given him what he wanted and once he had it, he had no further use for the seeker, so he simply had Ironhide dump his half dead carcass near the Decepticon base.

_*I can sense your distracted, my lord. May I ask why?* _Ironhide asked.

_Might as well get this over with. _Nemesis thought.

*_There is some thing that needs to be done before the battle tomorrow and I fear you won't like it.* _

Ironhide pulled out of Savage and cleaned himself before standing and looking at Nemesis through slightly narrowed optics. *_And what would that be?*_

_*It will only be temporary and can be restored after the battle.*_

Ironhide looked at him confused not quite sure what Nemesis was trying to say and it worried him a little. _*What are you trying to say?*_

Nemesis sighed before replying. _*I'm saying that we should break the bond, only for the battle though, I can't risk losing you should the worst happen.*_

_*That won't happen, Nemesis. No Decepticon can kill you, nor can any traitorous Autobot! But…I understand why you would want to do this.*_

_*Yes. For Fire Storm's safety. And once the battle is over and Megatron and Optimus are mine, they will belong to us once we restore the bond. The only ones that will know about this is us,* _The Autobot said, his voice grave. *_I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want to lose you, we've come so far together and I don't want to risk that.* _

Ironhide nodded understanding what his lord and lover was saying, he wanted to temporarily break the bond, so he would survive should Nemesis fall in battle. "I pledged, my life and loyalty to you, Nemesis. I won't go back on my pledge now. I will do this… for you and for Fire Storm."

Nemesis instructed Ironhide to close his optics and concentrate on the bond, he did the same after Ironhide closed his optics. The bond was soon broken and both Ironhide and Nemesis felt an emptiness in their sparks where the other once had been only moments before.

The Autobot leader placed a gentle hand on the side of his lovers face and he smiled a little when Ironhide nuzzled against it. He didn't need the bond to see that Ironhide wanted him and he couldn't deny his lover for he wanted him to, tonight they would make love, then tomorrow Nemesis would fight the Decepticons leaving Ironhide behind to protect Fire Storm.

"Take me, Nemesis. Take me and never let me go." Ironhide said breaking the silence.

"I will never let you go, Ironhide. Not even death itself could keep me from you." Nemesis vowed before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

The next day came way to quickly. Optimus woke up tangled with his mate I a loving embrace, and he onlined his optics. He saw that Megatron was already awake and stroking the side of his face with gentleness, optics thoughtful and worried. The former Prime let out a little sigh and nuzzled his mate's cheek, letting him know he was awake too. "Hey… Good morning…" he said with a soft smile and kissed Megatron lightly on the lips.

_*Optimus… _ _I thought you were still asleep…* _Megatron's voice was soft, and even through the bond, it was tainted with worry.

Today they were going to battle, and this fight was the fight to end them all, to finally put an end to nemesis once and for all. There was going to be losses and pains on both sides, and Megatron couldn't help but promised himself that he would try to keep everyone alive. But would it be possible…? Probably not. War was gruesome and terrible, and the losses weighted more and more heavily on his spark with every battle fought.

Nemesis needed to die, there was no other way.

Optimus's soft, loving smile returned him to the present, and when he felt a soft caress on his hip, a rush of heat washed through him. Last night they'd made love like there was no tomorrow… Like it was the last time they could ever do it with each others. And their lovemaking had been all the more intimate, deep and precious. Something that, if things turned to the worst, he would cherish forever. He loved him so much… he couldn't bear to thought to loose him to nemesis again.

_*I just woke up. Did you slept at all?* O_ptimus asked and his worry was obvious in his tune. He too was afraid and terrified by what might happens today and his thoughts were all focused on his little Pyris, and his beloved Bondmate. He had to live, and to fight, for them. To make sure his son had a future as anything else then Nemesis's slave, or brainwashed spawn. His sparkling may be part Nemesis's in body, but he was fully his and Megatron in spark. Nothing could change that, and he would make sure to come back to him after the fight.

There was no other way.

Megatron soon stood, the pre-battle meeting was about to begin in fifteen minutes, and ptimus followed suit, a resolute, fierce expression in his optics. He wouldn't flee from nemesis again. He would stay and face his fear to destroy it once and for all! He was sick of being afraid of a mere thought… "It is time, Megatron."

"Yes, it is. Come with me, my love. Sideswipe's n his way to take care of Pyris today. We have a battle to fight, and a tyrant to destroy." Megatron's words were harsh and cool, and soon they left their wuarters when Sideswipe arrived, his own worried look matching them.

He wanted to fight but he had to stay… He was carrying and it would be too dangerous to let him fight. They were all leaving the base and assaulting the Autobot's, and Sideswipe wished them the best of luc. They would need it…

When they arricved at the War Room, everyone was already there, with various amounts of fierce, worried, and decided expressions written on their faceplates. And they were all ready to fight the fight of their lives against the Autobots. Megatron felt very proud of them at that moment. So very proud. They were the best warriors, the best men, he could've wished for.

**-TBC-**


	12. Chapter 12: Captured again

_Chapter 12: Captured again_

The Autobots left their war room they didn't need to discuss anything, they knew what to do… show the Decepticons no mercy and those who survived were to become their slaves for eternity. Nemesis knew that his men were more then ready, they wanted the taste of Decepticon blood and they would soon have it.

The Autobot leader smiled, Wheeljack and Black Bee had returned from their mission last night, now Optimus would be his forever along with Megatron.

"Remember, should you come across Megatron and Optimus, do not kill them. I want them alive." Nemesis growled.

The dark Prime scanned the battle hungry crowd, it still hurt him to see that his mate wasn't among them, Ironhide had to stay in their quarters and protect Fire Storm, he absentmindedly stroked a claw mark that he had received from his mate while making love.

"My lord! Decepticons approaching on the north side!" Prowl said a few minutes later from the monitors.

"Right on time. All of you know what to do, fall back to the throne room and get into your positions!"

Soundwave bypassed the controls of the Autobot base and managed to open the doors, so they could enter the Autobot base.

"Keep your wits about you," Megatron warned. "The Autobots could be any where."

His troops nodded and looked at Optimus, he could see a little fear his mates optics but he could also see fiery determination as well.

_*We'll get through this, Optimus. Then we can start a family together.* _Megatron promised.

He felt Optimus smile over the bond and a reply that warmed his spark. *_I'd like that, Megatron.*_

Megatron nodded then turned to Sunstreaker. "Sunstreaker, where does this passage lead?"

Sunny narrowed his optics to think for a moment then replied moments later. "The throne room if you keep going straight, but you take a left, it takes you to the rec. room."

"Hmm, then we go to the Throne room."

Megatron had Sunstreaker lead him to the throne room, it didn't take them long to reach the door that lead into the said room. "Get ready."

The door slid open and the Decepticons entered the large room and at the far end of them room, sitting in a large chair with a satisfied smile on his face was Nemesis Prime.

"Ah, I was expecting you, Megatron and you brought Optimus with you. That will save me the trouble of capturing him my self." Nemesis said coolly.

Optimus had to fight back a wave of fear, he couldn't let Nemesis get to him, he came here to help stop Nemesis once and for all.

"I'm sure you were, Nemesis. This ends now." Megatron replied through narrowed optics.

Nemesis's gaze picked through the Decepticons and smiled when he saw Sunstreaker. "Ah, Sunstreaker. I knew that you'd be some use to me one day. You've brought the Decepticons right to me."

A few Decepticons looked at Sunny through narrowed optics, some of them still didn't trust him and it seemed that Nemesis was playing with that distrust.

"I'd never help, Nemesis. You've gone to far, enslaving your own men and using them as playthings, you've done the same to Savage." Sunny growled.

"Savage is weak and weakness is to be punished and what better punishment then to be my slave and play thing," Nemesis' optics were glowing. "I'll need to keep a better eye on him though, should he become pregnant again."

Megatron narrowed his optics. "What do you mean again? Savage wasn't pregnant when he defected to our side."

Nemesis chuckled clearly amused. "That would be because the worthless slagger killed the sparkling while it was still growing within his spark chamber. He claimed to have a miscarriage, but I know my little pet better then that so… he was punished for his crime. Several times really."

Megatron bared his teeth in a silent snarl, but calmed down slightly when he felt Optimus give his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Your reign of terror and cruelty ends today, Nemesis!"

"I don't think so, old friend. You see, you've walked right into an ambush." As if on cue the Decepticons were soon surrounded by Autobots and of course Gypsy was among them.

Fear gripped Optimus' spark when he saw the miniature lightening jump from claw tip to claw tip, that fear was replaced with gratitude when Megatron sent comfort over the bond.

_Wait a second, _Megatron thought as he looked at Gypsy. _I've seen that look before, but where?_

"This is your last chance, Decepticons. Surrender now and be spared or be destroyed. I'm sure you know what will happen should you survive." Nemesis smiled again, it sent a shiver of disgust down Optimus spine.

"We will never surrender, Nemesis." Megatron replied with a growled.

Nemesis sighed looking disappointed but he was pleased, he knew Megatron would fight, the proud Decepticon leader would fight to the death if needed. "Very well, Autobots attack!"

Megatron reacted immediately and shouted a second later. "Decepticons attack! Show no mercy!"

The Autobots and Decepticons alike didn't need more encouragement to rush into battle and the room erupted with the clank of weapons and the war cries of both factions. Nemesis observed the scene for a moment, until he saw Megatron coming straight for him, energon blades out and fusion canon ready.

He bolted out of his throne before the energon blade could cut him, and then he brought his own weapon up, and the two blades clanked together, producing sparkles and screeching almost angrily. Megatron and Nemesis were face the face, the second grinning madly while the first had a deep, cold scowl in his faceplates.

"Your reign ends here, Nemesis! I will destroy you!" Megatron hissed, pulling his blade free from the other's and landing another hard, powerful blow, that was also dodged, and blocked, by his Nemesis.

Said nemesis only laughed sadistically, and used an opportunity to draw the first blood, cutting a slash down Megatron's chest, not deep enough tp be bothersome but hurting nonetheless. "Brave words, Megatron! Too bad they're going to be your lasts! You and your precious Bondmate are going to be my slaves forever after this battle…"

"NEVER!" Megatron screamed and he forgot the pain in his chest to fiercely attack again, landing a serie of quick, precise blows. Two of them left cuts on Nemesis's body, and he grunted.

It was a fight to the finish, and winner takes all…

After Nemesis's order to attack, Gypsy bolted into the fight instantly, her war cry fierce and haunting like a banshee's scream. Her target was Optimus, and she had promised herself to give him to her father on a silver platter. She jumped on him, and he berely had time to avoid her initial charge, but now he had his weapons out, an energon blade a large pulse canon, and he faced her.

He ignored his fear, as he knew he had to stop her, here and now. "I will destroy you, Gypsy! There is no other way! You're as corrupted as your father!" He shouted and she just cackled in amusement and sadism at him, her claws ready to hit again.

"You'll have to touch me for that, though guy! And you'll soon realize that I am not that easily defeated!" She lunged at him all claws out and he jerked when she managed to slah his right arm, the jolt hard enough to render the limb almost useless for some times. "Just surrender, Optimus, and I may go easy on you…" She purred and his red optics were glinting with pleasure and bloodlust.

"Never… I'll never surrender!" He shouted back and attacked with his energon sword, but she again dodged it and landed behind him. He growled and spun around, but she tackled him beofre he could do anything. "No!"

"Yes…" And she sank her claws in his abdomen, smiling cruelly.

All around the room, the autobots seems to be gaining the upper hand. It wasn,t going as well as megatron hoped, and they may be loosing the battle… Sunstreaker was pined down by ratchet and the medic was doing… something to the yellow mech that made him scream and trash in agony.

Skywarp and TC were fighting against a horde of minibots and they were also loosing, overwhelmed by sheer number. Skywarp already had a wing almost cut off and TC was holding him upright.

Prowl and Jazz had cornered Soundwave and the telepath was having a hard time holding back the two Autobots. One was a crazed madmech, and the other a cold killing machine… And both were intent on disabling him but the pattern made it clear they wanted the telepath alive. His cassettes were sighting the Autobots cassettes and it was hard to tell who was winning.

The battle was going horribly wrong for the Decepticons and they were soon over powered by the vicious Autobots, several Decepticons were unconscious. Optimus was fighting to stay awake, he had no idea how this plan had gone wrong it had been so well thought out what went wrong?

He looked over at Megatron he was unconscious and bleeding from a non threatening wound on his chest, he was laying face down on the floor with Nemesis standing over him with a sadistic smirk on his face plates.

Paralyzing fear gripped his spark when the dark Prime turned his blood red gaze in his direction and the Autobot smiled even more before going over to him.

Nemesis knelt down and smiled down at him. "Welcome back, Optimus. You'll be mine once again, along with Megatron," He turned his attention to the Autobots in the room, they had wounds but non were lethal. "Take the Decepticons to the brig, you will be able to take your pick later."

"Yes, lord Nemesis." THe Autobots in the room left, dragging the out cold cons out of the room but they left Megatron and Optimus behind.

After the others left, the only Autobots remaining were Ratchet, Gypsy, and Nemesis.

"Phase two, starts now. Megatron will know his place and he will learn the hard way. Take him to the medical bay and chain him to the berth, I'll take Optimus."

Ratchet nodded then with Gypsy's help they carried the Decepticon leader out of the room leaving Nemesis alone with a barely conscious Optimus.

Nemesis returned his attention to Optimus, smiling when he saw that the former prime was shaking in fear, he knelt down again and placed his hand on the side of his former slaves face.

Optimus flinched at his touch, knowing that at any moment, that touch could turn violent. He couldn't believe that this was going to happen again, why couldn't he fight back?

"There's no need to be afraid, Optimus. A life as my slave can be a relaxing one, just ask Savage, he enjoys the attention and so will you."

The last thing Optimus saw before the darkness finally claimed him was the sadistic smile of Nemesis Prime

Megatron slowly regained consciousness to a world of pain and he grunted. Everything was aching… Even his optics! He tried onlining them but the bright light he was bathed on felt like thing daggers were stabbing the sensitive lenses, so he quickly closed them, and very slowly tried again, until they were fully online again.

And then he hoped he had kept the closed. He was chained to a berth, and around him were some tables with instruments that looked sharp, and threatening. He felt a cold, dreaded feeling fill his spark as he remembered what happened. They'd lost… His Decepticons had lost and were now prisoners to the Autobots! He clenched his denta, trying to control the rush of despair and anger that washed over him.

"Awake at last? Good, we can begin then." Ratchet's voice said and the medic,s faceplates appeared above Megatron,s prone form. He was smirking evilly and examined his 'patient' like he was some sort of very rare specimen.

"What are you going to do?" Megatron asked through clenched dental plates, blue optics locked on the Autobot's medic. "You can't keep me here for long. I'll get out!"

Ratchet just smirked and then took a small instruments on the table beside him, whistling happily. It was a band of metal, purple in color, which looked like a collar, but with intimidating spikes covering one side. Megatron gulped and tightened his fist, guessing what this was and where it was going. Ratchet took a small welding torch and the collar and then, swiftly, he wrapped it around Megatron's neck. And then he started to weld the thing in place.

Megatron screamed in pain when the metal spike sank in his neck and linked with his neural system. It felt like an invasion of his mind… Some programs were loading and he whimpered, the pain almost overloading his CPU. And then ratchet started welding it in place and he screamed again, louder, trashing wildly on the berth.

"There, there, all done… Now for the shackles!" the process was repeated with shackles around his wrists and ankles, until Megatron finally lost consciousness, pain too much for him.

Optimus slowly onlined to the feeling of something soft under him, and he sighed. Maybe it had all been a bad dream. He had enough nightmares for it to be believable… But when his optics opened he knew this wasn't a nightmare. He was back in Nemesis's quarters, and he was laying on a pile of cushions, chained to the wall and he could feel a collar around his neck. He winced in pain… his neck was tender… As if the thing had been welded there. And… there was spikes sank in his neck.

He whimpered in pain and fear, trying to will himself back into unconsciousness, but he couldn't. His fear was too much and he could feel a horrible amount of pain from his bondmate. A moment later, nemesis was at his side, and looking down at him with a smir that he hoped he would never had to see again.

"Ha, you're awake! Good, now I can start taming you again, my pet. And you're dear Megatron will be joining us soon!" He laughed and pated optimus's head like he would a good dog. He had won, and now he was going to enjoy it fully. Optimus tried to move away from him, but Nemesis just took a hold og his chin and held him there. "Now, now, Don't be like that! Being my slave isn't that bad! It can be very pleasurable! You can ask Savage here…"

Nemesis smiled as he saw the fear in Optimus' optics, how he loved seeing Optimus' pretty blue optics bright with fear, he would enjoy seeing it when Megatron arrived, the fear would only intensify and it was going to be glorious!

Optimus looked away from Nemesis and looked for Savage, he found him moments later, curled up in ball ten feet to his right, his optics clouded and unreadable. But some thing was off, last time he saw the dark colored seeker he had wings, what happened to them?

"Ah, I see you noticed my other pet's wings are missing. I had them removed as punishment for breaking Gypsy's heart, he was quite furious for a while, but with the loss of his wings he was finally broken," Nemesis walked over to Savage and lightly stroked the side of his face, he smiled when he heard Savage purr quietly at his touch. "For you see, without his wings, he is less then a seeker and now he is my loyal pet, he no longer shuns my touch, you will do the same."

"Never!" Optimus snarled trying to get up but he suddenly cried out when pain wracked his body and he fell back onto the floor writhing in pain screaming.

Nemesis chuckled and shook his head. "Did you forget that the collar is hooked into your neural systems? With one single command I can have you writhing in pain or having you writhing with pleasure at my touch."

The pain stopped and Optimus went limp on the pillows, his chest rising and falling as he panted heavily.

"As you can see, Savage doesn't need the collar. And as I said before, he no longer shuns my touch, he craves it," He knelt down and cooed into Savage's audio. "Savage, your master would like a kiss."

Nemesis stood up as Savage got to his feet and closed to short distance and nuzzled his master's chest with a loving and loud purr before giving his master a tender kiss.

Optimus could only watch, horrified as Nemesis wrapped his arms around the wingless seeker and even returned the kiss. He shivered in disgust as he heard Savage moan into the kiss as Nemesis most likely shoved his demented glossa into his captives mouth.

Moments later Nemesis ended the kiss and nuzzled the side of Savage's helm. "Hmm, you did well, my pet. You may rest now."

Savage did as he was told and laid back down and curled up into a ball and continued to stared off into space with clouded optics.

Optimus could only stare at the wingless seeker, according to Megatron Savage had been a proud mech and a loyal friend, he saw nothing proud about this mech, he was simply an empty shell of a bot, who simply allowed Nemesis to do what ever his twisted spark desired.

The door to The dark Prime's quarters opened several moments later, both Ratchet and Gypsy walked in and slung over the demented medics shoulder was Megatron, he to was wearing a collar.

"Ah, prefect. Every one is here. Chain him to the wall, I want Optimus to have a good view of his mate as I torture the mighty Megatron. I figure that if I break him, Optimus will follow."

Optimus watched as they chained his mate to the wall, he could feel his spark slamming against his chest as he feared for his mates life. He knew first hand what Nemesis was capable of and it wasn't pretty, he looked back at Savage, he had been no where near as broken as the seeker but he was close to it. He owed this wingless seeker every thing and he feared that he wouldn't be able to pay him back for his sacrifice.

"Ugh."

Megatron's groan brought Optimus' optics swiftly back to his mate, he watched as the Decepticon leader shook his head as he started to wake, it took a moment for his lovers optics flicker to life.

"Aw, the mighty Megatron is finally awake. Good, now we can start the process," Nemesis cooed then turned to Gypsy and Ratchet. "Gypsy, my dear. Keep Optimus company for a bit while Ratchet and I take care of Megatron."

Gypsy smiled darkly then nodded. "With pleasure, father."

Megatron snarled as he fought his restraints. "Don't you dare touch him! I'm the one you really want!"

Nemesis simply chuckled before running a mockingly gently claw down the side of Megatron's face, pulling said claw away when the con tried to bite his finger. "My, my. You are a spirited one. I shall enjoy breaking you, within a few days or even a few weeks, you'll be my obedient little slave, just like Savage."

At the mention of Savage, Megatron optics frantically looked around until they fell upon the wingless seeker and his optics burned with rage when he saw that his wings were missing. "What did you do to him!"

"Nothing really. I knew that to fully break a seeker is to remove it's wings, now he no longer fears me nor does he shun my touch. I already gave your mate a demonstration. But I'm sure you get the picture," Nemesis chuckled. "Now let us begin. Gypsy, you know what to do."

"Yes, father." She said as miniature lightly pasted from claw tip to claw tip.

Ratchet handed Nemesis a prod at it sparked to like as Nemesis activated it. "Before we start to break you, you need to be punished for the all the hell you put me through, through out the entire war."

Megatron simply growled before replying. "Well, some one had to stop your perverted ass. The humans couldn't, seeing how you killed them."

Megatron's screams filled the room as the dark prime used the energon prod on him, Optimus went to stand up but was instantly racked with pain as Gypsy used her electrified claws on his frame. Their screams only lasted a few minutes before both Nemesis and Gypsy stopped their assault.

Megatron panted heavily as he leans against the restraints, he looked at his mate who was looking at him with pain and worried filled optics. _*Don't worry about me, Optimus. I'll be fine.*_

Optimus gave give him a small loving smile, but the dark Prime was going to have none of that, so he simply punched Megatron in the jaw, making the con cry out in surprise and pain.

"Do you have the gag, Ratchet?" Nemesis asked.

"Of course, my lord." Ratchet replied before handing him the ball gag.

Megatron fought him but soon the gag was forced on him and he glared at Nemesis with hate filled optics.

The dark prime simply smiled the continued with his torture with the energon prod, soon the room with filled with Optimus' screaming pleads for him to stop and Megatron's muffled screams of agony. After what seemed like an eternity, Nemesis stopped and handed the prod back to Ratchet, he then whispered into Megatron's audio's.

"You will lose every thing, Megatron. You will once again lose another thing precious to you. You will watch as I break your mate, just as I had done with Starscream," Nemesis smiled when he saw fear amongst the hatred. "But you lost a lot more then just Starscream that, you see Screamer was pregnant when we captured him."

Megatron's optics widen at this, he looked at Nemesis with shock filled optics, making the prime smile even more.

"That's right, Megatron. Your former lover was pregnant with your sparkling. Do you know who that sparkling is now? She's right here in this room."

Nemesis smirked when Megatron looked at Gypsy, whom was stilling looking down at Optimus, before turning his blue gaze back to Nemesis, his blue optics filling with tears. "That's right, Megatron. Gypsy is not my daughter… she is yours."

**-TBC-**


	13. Chapter 13: Torture and Redemption

_Chapter 13: Tortures and redemption_

Gypsy and Ratchet made their way to the Brig, but the Autobot medic soon realised that his bondmate was troubled. He frowned, but pushed it aside as a side effect of what had just been told. He didn't thought for a moment that she may betry them. She was a loyal Autobot and Nemesis's beloved daughter. But something kept bugging

Him…

_*Are you sure you're fine, now, Gypsy?* _He asked through the bond.

_*Yes, I'm fine, don't worry love. I'm just a little ticked off that Nemesis never told me this…* _She replied the same way, shielding her emotions and deep thoughts from him though.

What Nemesis told her had had a deeper, more intense effect then she had let out. She'd put on a façade for the show but she felt… betrayed, somehow, that the mech she called 'Father' for so long wasn't at all her father, in the ends. She knew her mother was a Decepticon, but she never doubted her father to be anyone else the Nemesis Prime. To learn that in fact her father was a Decepticons, the Decepticon's Leader no less, had made something crack inside her.

But now they were reaching the brig, and she put aside her thoughts. She had a job to do here… The prisoners were making a ruckus and some of them were bonging on the bars of their cells, while others screamed and made lots of noise. Like they were trying to drive their guardians nuts… But Ratchet noticed something. Soundwave, Sunstreaker, and Hook where in the back of the large cell and conversing in low tunes.

"Hey, you lot of stupid afts, shut your traps!" Bluestreak was shouting and threatening them all with his guns.

"You three, in the back! Step forward now! No gathering, and no coniving allowed!" ratchet shouted through the bar and the three bots turned to look at him, reluctantly parting and walking closer. But there was something in the way everyone was moving and sharing looks that he did not liked… "Open that door and separate the high officers from the lots." He ordered sharply.

Optimus looked up when Nemesis's shadow covered him and he cowered a little in fear, unable to restrain this reaction. And he cursed himself mentally. He was such a weakling… He was pathetic. But feeling his mate in his spark helped him not to break down in front of the terrible mech.

"Now, now, what shall I do with you… Hum…" He pondered, voluntarily drawing the teasing to torture them further. Then he took a hold of Optimus's throat and hauled him up to his pedes. "Haaaa, yes… Lets see if your precious mate enjoy seeing you moan and cry for me."

He kissed him roughly and shoved his glossa deep inside the Autobot,s mouth, making him let out a muffled cry and claw at his chest. He kept it up until he felt Optimus wriggle harder and trash and he could feel tears slide down his cheeks. He then let go, and licked his lips sensuously. "You still taste so sweet, my dear little pet…"

Megatron had been shouting at him to release his mate and take him instead, but Megatron ignored him and he could do nothing by pull at his restraints fruitless as he saw Nemesis rips off Optimus's panel and expose his sensitive port and cable. And his spark clenched painfully when he heard his mate's cries of pain and pleasure when three large claws were shoved up his unprepared port.

"I would've liked to avoid this, but you have been a bad slave, Optimus. I need to punish you…" Nemesis purred and thrusted his claws inside Optimus's port, making him moan in pain and pleasure melted, and sobs brokenly.

Megatron snarled and fought his restraints as Nemesis continued to thrust his fingers into his mates now bleeding port, he was failing… again. He failed to protect Starscream and now he was failing to protect Optimus from the dark Prime's clutches, his writs were bleeding from how hard he was fighting and he was beginning to weaken.

Nemesis smiled, he could see that Megatron was weakening, it would make it easier for him to claim him after he was finished with Optimus. "Ahh, I've missed your port Optimus and your whimpering. Soon you'll be begging for me to take you, just like Savage."

Out of no where, Optimus spat in his face with a snarl, that caught both Nemesis and Megatron off guard. Megatron was pleased, Nemesis on the other hand was less then amused, he soon back handed Optimus.

Making the bot cry out and fall to the ground with the force of slap, Optimus whimpered and placed his hand over his cheek where he had been hit. It still stung, his spark clenched with fear as Nemesis stood over him, his shadow enveloping his trembling frame.

"This would have been pleasant for you, Optimus. But after that… not a chance." He was on him within second, making Optimus cry out in fear as Nemesis forced him onto his stomach, aft in the air.

"Nemesis! Leave him be, I'm the one you- AGH!" Pain from his collar racked his entire body, making him scream in agony and fight even harder.

"Silence! You will get your turn, Megatron. But first Optimus need to be taught his place." He opened his own panel.

Optimus screamed in agony as Nemesis force his cable into his unprepared back port, he clawed at the ground as tears feel down his cheeks. All he could hear was Nemesis grunting with every thrust into him, the pain was to much, he wanted it to stop but he knew it would be useless.

"Please, stop! I'm sorry!" He cried.

Megatron's mouth fell open when he heard Optimus broken cry for mercy, his sudden plea made Nemesis pause in his thrusts, he pulled out of the former primes back port and had the bot lay on his back. It broke his spark to hear Optimus sobbing in fear and pain, it broke his spark even more to hear him pleading for mercy.

Nemesis smiled as Optimus continued to plead for mercy, he placed a gentle hand on the side of his victims face, wipe away the tear with his thumb. It brought the finger to his lips and licked the tear from his finger.

"See? A little respect goes a long way, don't you agree Optimus?" He asked gently.

Still crying Optimus nodded. "Please… no more…. I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean it. It hurts so much."

"It doesn't have to hurt, I can make it pleasurable," The dark prime said gently, his optics gleaming with dark pleasure. "Ask Savage, he enjoys my gentle touch and you will too, in time. Do you want to feel pleasure Optimus?"

Megatron tried to talk to his mate over the bond, but he could get past the wall of fear and pain.

_Please, Optimus. Don't give him what he wants, don't let him win. _Megatron pleaded.

He bowed his head in defeat when he heard Optimus reply brokenly. "Y-yes. I don't want… to feel any more pain. I don't… don't want to be afraid any more."

_Optimus… no…please… don't do this to me…_

Nemesis smiled again, he looked at Megatron and smiled even more, the Con looked even more defeated but he wasn't broken. He would enjoy breaking his spirit and making him his slave along with his bond mate, he knew the gods were on his side this day.

"That's a good boy, Optimus. You have pleased me and you shall be rewarded." Nemesis said gently, he could see Megatron trembling out of the corner of his optics.

Megatron forced himself to look away as Nemesis claimed his mate in front of him, but he couldn't escape the pleasurable sounds coming from Optimus. It was even worse, hearing them from Nemesis as well, it broke his spark with every pleasurable noise that Optimus made.

_How did it come to this? How? _He asked, tears sliding down his face.

Nemesis claimed Optimus several times, making him overload and cry out his name in bliss. From the corner of his optics, he enjoyed seeing Megatron cry silently and look at his pedes, defeated, humiliated and in pain. It aroused him more and he laughed while pounding inside his pet's port harder, overloading him for the third time in a row. WHen he pulled out, Optimus looked worn out and ready to fall offline.

'Now, now, Optimus, did I gave you permission to fall asleep?" He asked gently pating his cheek, and Optimus looked at him, optics slightly dimed.

"Please Master... I can't stay awake anymore..." He pleaded, moaning when Nemesis pushed the tip of a digit in his oversensitive port. "I'm drained... Please..."

"Shame, I remember you being abloe to last a lot longer then that, my pet. Maybe you're sick?... Or..." He had an idea about what may be draining the former Prime of his energy so quickly, and smirked evilly. That would bee too good a opportunity to break Megatron even more! He comed his medic. "Ratchet, I need you to examine Optimus for me. Look for signs of a newspark."

Megatron's optics widened, he hadn't thought of tyhis eventuality, but they'd been trying to get a sparkling for some times now. If it was the case... it fuelled his resolve to get the Pit away from here as soon as possible. If Optimus was really carrying, they needed to get out, or at least Optimus... FOr their sparkkling's sake! "You won't lay a digit on my mate, Nemesis! You corrupt everything you touch!" He spat and glared darkly.

Nemesis found it amusing and he walked from Optimus to Megatron, looking the kind Decepticon's Leader up and down with a creepy smirk. "You're in no position to give threats, Megatron! If Optimus is carrying, this sparkling will replace the one that you stole from me... This will be another of your sparkling that I'll raise as my own and turn against you! Like Gypsy..."

Gypsy narrowed her optics as she watched Soundwave move into a different cell, away from the others. If there was any Decepticon that could cause trouble it was him, because that blasted mask and visor it was hard to tell what was he was planning. But by watching his posture and the way he walked, she could see he was thinking about some thing.

And sure enough the second the other two were in a different cell, Soundwave attacked Gyspy. The sudden attack caught off guard, but she managed to fight him off before he could enter her mind and control her thoughts.

With a snarl, she through him off her and went on the attack, lighting him up like a Christmas tree as she zapped him with her electrified claws. It unnerved her that he didn't make a sound, but she could tell that he was in pain by the way his body convulsed.

*_Gypsy, I'm going to need you to stop,* _Ratchet said over the bond. *_Jazz and Prowl would like their future slave to be able to walk and produce a sparkling.*_

Her mates voice snapped her out of the funk she was in and stopped electrocuting the communications officer, he lay there panting as small swirls of smoke drifted off his frame. She stood up and looked at the others her red optics narrowed as she spoke.

"The same goes for all of you, should attack me. Next time, I'm going for the spark." She growled.

"Gypsy, look out!" Ratchet's warning came to late.

Gypsy turned only to see a fist come straight into her face, it wasn't the punch that knocked her out, it was her head hitting the closest wall that knocked her out cold. The last thing she heard before blacking out was a nearby scuffle then darkness.

While Nemesis waited for Ratchet to show, Nemesis played with his soon to be slaves, but first he wanted to show Megatron his play thing also known as Savage.

"Soon, Megatron you will be just like Savage." Nemesis said before cooing to Savage, waking him up.

"What did you do with his wings, you bastard?" Megatron snarled.

The dark Prime chuckled before motioning above the berth where the dark colored seeker wing were nailed to the wall like some sort of trophy.

Seeing those wings nailed to the wall, made Megatron's energon boil with rage, making him thrash in his restraints even more.

Nemesis smiled before turning his attention back to Savage, who was beginning to stir.

"That's a good boy, wake up for your master, my pet."

Savage blinked a few times before his optics came into focus, he purred as he saw his master and nuzzled his chest purring louder.

Nemesis smiled even more and stroked his pets helm, he could see Megatron out of the corner of his optic. He was pleased to see how shocked he was at seeing his comrade act like this.

_Savage… _Megatron though, his spark breaking as he saw his brother.

"You've been so good lately, Savage. Would you like a reward for your good behavior?" Nemesis said gently.

Savage smiled and nodded. "Yes, my master."

"Good, shall we show ours guests how well your behaved?" Nemesis smirked when his pet nodded.

"Savage, don't let him do this to you. You're not his plaything nor are you his slave." Megatron pleaded.

Savage looked at him with emotionless optics before replying. "What the point in fighting, Megatron? It hurts more if you fight, just give in and let it happen."

"No, I know you don't believe that, Savage. You have to snap out of it, he doesn't control you." The Decepticon leader said.

Nemesis distracted Savage by gently groping his panel, making the wingless seeker gasp and moan with pleasure. Wanting his master, wanting to feel him inside his port, thrusting into him filling him with his large cable.

"Please, master. I wish to be filled."

Nemesis' optics brighten with glee, then gently pushed Savage onto the pillows had removed his slaves panel, freeing his dripping port and harden cable.

"You see, Megatron? You see how he obeys? Soon you will just like him, along with your mate."

"How do you know that we're bonded?" Megatron asked fearing the answer.

Nemesis smiled. "Blaster's cassettes are very useful when it comes to gathering information. Now if you excuse me, my pet needs my cable."

Nemesis, however, didn't had time to do anything else before the alarms were set off, and he tapped his comlink angrily, cursing whatever was causing his fun time to be interrupted. "Report! What's happening?"

"The Decepticons on the Brig are rioting, my Lord!" What sounded like Bluestrek's voice shouted, nervous, and added. "They've taken Gypsy and Ratchet hostage! And..." A 'thud' sound filled the link, and then it went dead.

"Bluestreak? Bluestreak!" Nemesis shouted back, and when tere was no answer, he angrily smashed the comlink off and went storming out of the room. Megatron's voice reached him before he could get there though.

"It looks like you're not as much in control of the situation as you wish to believe, Nemesis. Having troubles in the brig?..." His teasingly amused tune didn't escaped Nemesis and he shot a dark, hateful glare to the bound Decepticon's Leader. Thyis was thoroughly ignored as he added. "Your end is near, Nemesis. I'll see to it personally."

"This is merely a setback, Megatron, but I will be back soon! ANd I'll make you regret those words!" He spat back and ran out of his quarters to go take care of the situation in the brig since his men sdidn't looked quite capable of doing so.

_Bunch of incompetent fools, all of them! _He thought angrily and stormed through the halls. Nearing the brig, he slowed and then stopped, some of his men also standing at the entrance waiting for him. "Well? What's the situation?"

"The Decepticons had escaped and are holding the brig, my Lord! And they have three hostages with them!" Smokescreen replied and he was holding his gun quite thightly.

_Great, just great... Why do I always have to do everything myself? _He grited his teeth and glared at them. The other Autobots cowered and he hissed in rage at the entire situation.

In Nemesis's quarters, now that the Prime was gone, Megatron was able to look over Savage more freely and he bit his lower lip. The mech looked so down and broken. He needed to make him understands that he still could escape, and that he was worth something.

"Savage." He said softly, making the mech look at him, optics casted low. "Savage look at me." Now the seeker looked up and met his optics, his own looking empty and dim, devoid of emotions. "Listen to me now Savage: Nemesis DO NOT own you. You are STILL your own mech, as long as you believe that you are. He can beat you, and humiliate you, and you can even give in to his orders, but as long as your spark does not believe that you are a slave, then you will not be one. DO you understands?"

The wingless seeker seemed to shy and tremble curling in a ball at those words. They were stiring something deep inside his spark, something he thought dead and gone, but that still lived and wanted to be let free. He had to battle with himself and still he didn't want to be hurt... "But... Fighting means ti hurt, and... I don't want to be hurt anymore..." He finally replied, meeting Megatron's optics again.

It seemed that Savage was far to gone this time, when the bot first arrived at the Decepticons, there still had been some fire in his optics but now… Megatron couldn't see that fire. All he saw was a defeated mech, who no longer wished to fight and it broke his spark to see Savage like this.

_Will I even be able to save him again? _Megatron wondered.

It didn't take long for the brig to get back in working order, the Decepticons lost a mech but it was nothing Nemesis needed to worry about.

"Once they finish mourning their fallen comrade throw that scrape pile into the smelting pit, we could use the spare parts." Nemesis ordered.

"Yes, sir." Smokescreen said.

"Astrotrain." A Decepticon whimpered sadly.

Gypsy shook her head to clear her spinning vision, she felt Ratchet's concern over the bond, she sent him comfort in return. *_I'm fine, Ratchet. It's nothing.*_

Ratchet looked her over any way just to be sure, then turned his attention to Nemesis when his lord and master walked over to him.

"I think Optimus is carrying, but I want to be sure. Can you check him out?"

"Of course, my lord." Ratchet replied.

Gypsy's spark raced with fear, her optics narrowed slightly why was she suddenly afraid for Optimus? She didn't understand it.

"I'll join you shortly, some of these prisoners need attitude adjustments." Nemesis growled looking at Soundwave, who now wore some sort of device on his helm to repress his abilities.

"Of course, my lord," Ratchet said with a small smile. "Take your time."

Normally, the idea of Nemesis having his way with a mech didn't bother her, now it really bothered her and she didn't know why.

_What's wrong with me? _

She wondered as she followed her mate out of the brig.

**-TBC-**


	14. Chapter 14: The road to Redemption

_Chapter 14: The road to redemption_

Soundwave had been placed in a separate cell away from the others, whom were gathered around the body of Astrotrain. Blitzwing was the more affected and he was crying, hugging his wingmate close despite that he was obviously dead. He spark was broken and when the others managed to pull him away from his fallen wingmate, he broke down in a corner and curled up in a ball, not care if anyone came to him.

At the sight, Nemesis just smirked and chuckled darkly, this would help break the new slaves faster. One of them was already broken down as it was, and the others had their morale down a few notches. Soundwave was watching the scene unfold in the cell next to his own and his visor was dimmed in sadness. Astrotrain had been a good warrior... And a good friend. He will be missed greatly...

His attention was soon diverted away from the other cell when Nemesis walked in his cell and towards him. The inhibitor on his head prevented him from knowing what the other was thinking and it unnerved him... He took a step back until he was backed in the far end of the cell.

"Are you afraid of me? You, SOundwave, the fearless telepath?" nemesis teased cruelly and SOundwave just glared. "You are going to learn what it means to try to cross me, Decepticon.. He spat then and his optics ere dark, sadistic and full of ominous intents.

"I am not afraid. I will prevail." The monotone voice of Soundwave replied and he stood his ground then. He showed no fear, even if he was tense and wary.

"We'll see about that..." Replied Nemesis, closing the last bit of distance between then and grabbing the telepath by the throat. "We'll see how long your cold, emetionless façade last here..."

Ratchet and Gypsy entered Nemesis and Ironhide's quarters, and Ratchet only too one look around to understands what had been happening. He snickered and went to the prone, recharging form of Optimus to scan him. "Looks like your father know how to have fun, my dear." he said to his mate and she had a short, kind of cool nod. This made the medic frown and pause in his work. "What's wrong? You really look off."

"I'm fine really. Get to work, don't worry about me." She replied but her mind was racing. She didn't understood why she suddenly cared, and why the sight of Megatron - _my father _she thought angrily - made her throat clench so painfully. SHe balled her fists and felt littl;e sparks of electricity fly from her clawtips.

Ratchet resumed scanning Optimus and it wasn't long until he had confirmation of what Nemesis suspected. The mech was carrying twin sparks... He grinned, because twins were a rarity. Nemesis would be pleased to hear it... He decided to comm. him when he was done in the brig to tell him this and stood back up. Megatron's optics were following him and he looked worried.

"I'm sure Nemesis will be glad to tell you himself, Megatron. You'll be thrilled." He grinned and went to his mate.

Ratchet nuzzled Gypsy, his engine purring quietly as she nuzzled him back, what ever was bothering her, he was sure he could fix it with several overloads. He sent his need for her over the bond, he smirked when he received the same need back.

*_Make sure Optimus is tied down, we don't want Nemesis' slave to get loose. And we don't need to worry about Savage,* _Ratchet commented. *_Check Megatron's shackles as well.*_

Gypsy nodded then went over to Optimus and cuffed his ankle to a long chain before going over to Megatron, she did her best to avoid his gaze.

"Gypsy," He said quietly so only they could hear it. "Listen to me, Gypsy. There is good in you, I know there is. I can see Starscream in you, you are nothing like Nemesis and you never will. Please, help us escape and you and I can start anew."

Gypsy met his blue gaze for a moment before replying. "It's to late to save me, Megatron. I've already walked down at the road and I can never come back from it."

"That's not true, Gypsy. It's not to late to save you, you can redeem yourself by helping me. Please."

Gypsy felt conflicted, she wanted to help but in doing so she would be betraying every thing she knew. Her bond mate, her comrades, Nemesis and his cause.

"Gypsy, are you finished?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah," She said her voice steady and calm then turned her attention back to Megatron. "I-I'm sorry."

Megatron watched with a heavy spark as Gypsy left with Ratchet, but knew that his words had an impact on her, he saw some thing stir in her optics. If she was anything like Starscream, she would make the right choice, he just hoped that she would make it soon. Nemesis wouldn't stay down in the brig forever.

Nemesis had cuffed Soundwave's wrists to the shackles dangling from the ceiling in the middle of the cell, in full view of ell of his comrades. The telepath was stretched painfully as his feet barely touched the floor, but he managed not to show it. He was as emotionless as ever. But of course, Nemesis wouldn't have any of this... He ripped SOundwave's mask and brushed his visor, baring his faceplates.

He lifted an optics ridge at the criss-crossed web of scars covering his now revealed faceplates, understanding now why he wore a mask and visor. "Primus, you're a ugly one, aren't you? No surprise that you hide your face behind a mask then!"

SOundwave's optics were set on a point on the distance and his lips tightened. He didn't react to the insult and berely twitched when his mask and visor had been ripped off. He was used to being looked at oddly and being called ugly, amongst other things. Those scars were his burden to carry... and reminded him of why he fought. "You can do whatever you wish. I will not break."

Nemesis grinned sadistically at that and brought out a whip from his subspace. He activated it and the energon-infused tail started to glow oimously. SOundwave's optics darted to it for a second and widened a bit, before returning to stare in the void. "Lets see how long you stay unresponsive with this little beauty, now, Soundwave..."

WHen the whip started to slash on his back and aft, SOundwave only clenched his jaw, not making any sounds. His narrowed optics and the beads of energon sweat on his platings were the onl;y signs of his pain. He stayed quiet throughout the first row... but Nemesis grew annoyed and infuriated of his silence. He felt him wrench an armour plate from his nback, then another, and another, until he was barede to his protoformon his entire body. Even his crotch panel and hip plates had been removed, baring his most vulnerable parts.

He was panting with pain and shaking with humiliation by the end of it, and he could feel his comrade's optics on him. Many were looking away, but they often peeked to see what was happening. He was blushing madly and sweating with the pain of his torn plating joints all over his body.

"Now, that's better! Lets do this again shall we?..." He took back the whip and resumed whiping him, this time on his bared and very sensitive protoform, and the gasps and cries of pain couldn't be contained this time. ANd Nemesis was growing more aroused by the second... He could feel the heat radiating from his prey as pain rose and his own heat was rising with it.

Gypsy pulled on the cuffs as she arched her back and moaned with pleasure as her mate slide two fingers into her port and started thrusting in and out of her. Her mate knew how much she hated it when he teased her but he seemed to do it any way, she was grateful how ever for the distraction, she couldn't get Megatron's plea out of her head.

"Mine." Ratchet purred before sliding a third finger into her port, stretching her further.

She cried out with pleasure. "Y-yours! Always! Please, stop teasing me… ugh. Take me already!"

Ratchet smiled before removing his fingers and crawled on top of her, claiming her lips in heated and passionate kiss, which his mate eagerly returned sending soothing and pleasuring jolts of electricity into the kiss she returned.

_*Primus, I can't get enough of you.* _Ratchet said over the bond.

_*Neither can I. Ravage me, my love. Claim what is yours.* _She replied with need in her voice.

Ratchet didn't need to be told again, he slammed into her port, causing his lover to let out a pleasured scream as she suddenly filled with her mates cable. Primus how she wanted to sink her claws into his shoulders but the cuffs prevented her from doing just that.

The medic slide his glossa into his lovers mouth and was soon in a battle of dominance as their glossa's swirled around each other.

_*You're like my own personal drug and I love it!*_

He continued to pound into her port, her moans and cries of pleasure fueling his lust, making him want her even more. He quickly un-cuffed her and pulled his mate into his, sinking his cable deeper into her port, making her cry out again and bury her face into his neck and sink her claws into his back. He arched his back as more soothing and pleasurable wave of electrically soared through his frame.

Several minutes later they both overloaded, calling out each others names holding each other as they rode out their overloads.

"That gets… better every… time." Ratchet panted, laying Gypsy down on the berth and pulling out of her port.

"Yes… it does." Gypsy replied.

The Decepticons could only watch as Soundwave was chained to the ceiling in the middle of his cell by the much larger Nemesis who had removed Soundwave's panel as well as his own. The commutations officer was now at the mercy of the sadistic Autobot leader.

Nemesis had stopped whipping him, and he had removed his own panel baring his already hard and throbbing cable. He circled his prey with a lusty, sadistic look in his optics, and could feel that everyone was looking, willingly or not. This pleased him much, and he Let out a rumbling purr while he grabbed the thin, naked hips. "Now you'll understands what it means to frag me up, slave."

Soundwave could feel tears streaming down his cheeks, and he was unable to stop then. His face was a mask of pain and anguish, his emotionless faâde cracking at every angle as he was subjected to the Tyrant's mercy. He wouldn't beg though... He bit his lips and prepared himself for the pain, but he wouldn't beg, never.

Nemesis just smirked and teased his port with a digit, feeli9ng it quiver and start to lubricate, and he grinned at the mech, leaning closer to kiss him harshly, bitting down and licking the energon seeping from the wounds. He suddenly thrusted two fingers into the wet port and felt his cable twitch at the cry of pain and pleasure that this action provoked on his prisoner. "Liking it hum? I knew you were a little whore, SOundwave. No one can be this colkd all the time... You're a beast in the berth aren't you?" He chuckled and then he thrusted his digits deep, hard and fast, adding a third and then a fourth, stretching him to the limits.

SOundwave wriggled in the restraints, feeling the pleasureble yet painful stretch of his port like it was on fire. ANd he could feel pleasure building up, his spark throbbing and pulsing harder and faster. His cable had hardened to full arousal and he twisted in shame, feeling the optics of his men on him, and he felt like dying there. he was a prude, reserved mech... To be exposed like that in front of a crowd was worst the anything else, and the low, angsty keen escaping his throat was spark-wrenching for the poor Decepticons watching the show unwillingly. "No... No... No..."

Nemesis could make up that single word coming from the telepath, and he grinned again, withdrawing his digits in a swift move and moving behind his pet to position himself to enter his aft port. He wanted him to beg for mercy, or release, and he woint stop until he gets what he wanted... "You can do better then that, my pet... I want to hear you beg." And with that, he entered his too tight aft port with one deep, hard thrust and let out a moan at the tighteness surrounding his cable then. "Yes... You're so tight..."

SOundwave cried out and cleched his jws so hard that a grinding sound could be heard. The intrusion was so painful, and he felt more tears on his cheeks. He gasped when a hand wrapped around his cable the started pumping it in time with the thrusts, and arousal returned in force, waves after waves of sickening pain and pleasure melted sl;owly eroding his resolve.

Longhaul, hated seeing some he deeply admired be treated like this, it was just wrong on so many levels. He won't stand by and allow Soundwave to get hurt like this, they already lost Astrotrain, they couldn't afford to lose Soundwave.

"Leave him alone, Nemesis!" Longhaul snarled, his blue optics blazing with anger.

The Decepticons tried to keep him quiet but he ignored them, this had to stop and it had to stop now, even at the cost of his own life.

Longhaul knew one thing that would get Nemesis' attention it would most likely have him killed, but it would be worth the risk to protect Soundwave.

"You're a sick, twisted coward, Nemesis! Why don't you pick on some one who can fight back!"

Nemesis growled and turned his attention to Longhaul and glared at him before replying with a snarl. "Care to repeat that?"

Gypsy shook her head with a quiet sigh, she couldn't do this anymore, she had to do some thing.

_Megatron was right, he was right about every thing. I-I have to do some thing. _She thought. _But… what?_

She looked at her mate who was sleeping soundly on the berth, she knew she wouldn't be able to do anything if he was able to move. Quickly and quietly, she cuffs him to the berth, he'd hate her later, but it had to be this way, she couldn't fight her true nature.

_I'm sorry, my love. _She thought before leaving and heading toward Nemesis' quarters to rescue Megatron and the other two.

Megatron heard the door to the quarters open and he looked there with a glare, convince it was Nemesis back. But he lifted an optic ridge in surprise when he saw Gypsy instead. "Gypsy? What are you doing here?"

SHe didn't lost any time coming to him and uncuffing him, saying. "I am here to rescue you, and the others. I..." SHe looked him in the optics and said, with deep seriousness. "I heard you, and you were right... Father. I have to do something. For myself and to avenge Mother..."

Megatron smilked at her and hugged her briefly, feeling his spark swell with joy. SHe was her daughter, so she had to have something from him, and he knew she'd make the right choice. "I'm proud of you, now, my Daughter. But we must hurry... There will be time to talk later."

"Yes, you're right. Let's move!" She quickly went to rescue Optimus, and then Savage, but while Optimus was all too happy to be free and have a chance to leave. Savage just laid motionless and didn't moved, looking at them blankly.

"Come on, Savage, you have to come with us! I won't leave you there!" Megatron said, and when the mech still didn't moved, he took his arm and pulled him to his feet, taking a more commanding, yet warm tune. "On your feet, Soldier! Lets move it!"

At last, he was moving and he started to follow them but a cry from Optimus, whom was still in the room, made him turn around to see his mate had torn open a cabinet door and was holding a blue and gold artefact. It looked like...

"The Matrix! My Matrix! I couldn't leave without it." He opened his chest and placed the artefact inside it in its rightful place, and it was like he swell, and his expression changed to a more peaceful, calm one, relaxed for the firt time since he was rescued so many months ago. He walked to them then and he looked more powerful, maybe even wiser, it showed in his optics. "now I'm ready. Lets go!"

Nemesis stalked to where the other mech was standing, leaving Soundwave alone for now, and his red optics were narrowed with anger and cruelty. "What did you say? Repeat it for me, now, Decepticon scum!"

Longhaul stood his ground and looked back, not lowering his optics. "You're a coward, Nemesis! You can't take on bots that can fight back! You prefer to assault mechs when they're cuffed and helpless!"

The blow that hit him was hard enough to dent the side of his helm and he make him stumbled into the bars, falling into a heap on the floor. Nemesis was looming over him, and he was about to hit him again, but he suddenly became aware of the fact that he was surrounded by angry, hateful Decepticons that wanted one thing: his energon.

"Back off, all of you!" He growled and lifted his gun to aim at them, his sword on his other hand. But something was very wrong. they were all coming closer, and caging him in a circle. he started to be a little afraid, because he was alone, and they were 20. he fired a shot at their feet, and some did jump back, but they came right back at him. "I said BACK OFF!"

To no avail... All the Decepticons jumped him all at once.

**-TBC-**


	15. Chapter 15: Endings and Beginings

_Chapter 5: Endings and Beginings_

"Let me check if the coast is clear," Gypsy said then opened the door, then looked down the hall way.

"Alright, lets go."

She walked out of Nemesis' quarters and froze when she saw Ratchet suddenly show up and he looked a little pissed.

"There you are, Gypsy! Not that I mind waking up chained to the berth, but I wouldn't mind if you were there when I woke," The medic went to say more but paused when he saw Megatron show up behind her. "Gypsy, behind you!"

He goes to help his mate but stopped when she pulled a weapon on him, he looked at her confused, he then narrowed his optics when he realized what she had done. "You traitor!"

Gypsy tries not to flinch when she feels the deepest hatred fill the bond.

_*I gave you every thing, Gypsy! Now you simply through it back in my face!* _Ratchet snarled over the bond.

_*This has to stop, Ratchet. And if it means losing you as a bond mate, then so be it.* _Gypsy replied.

Ratchet snarled deeply at her reply, he was going to show Gypsy her place and he wasn't going to let her go… ever.

Gypsy turned her head slightly to look at Megatron. "I'll handle this, get to the brig."

"Are you sure?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, go." Gives him directions to the brig.

Megatron nodded once before heading toward the brig with Optimus and Savage.

While Nemesis was distracted Longhaul made his way to Soundwave's brig, he found his panel and went to snap it back into place. Only to have Soundwave flinch away from him.

"It's ok, Soundwave. I only want to help you." He said soothingly.

He snapped Soundwave's panel back into his place before unchaining him and placing him on the floor sitting against the wall.

"My mask." Soundwave requested quietly.

"Of course." Longhaul replied gather the mechs mask and visor and hands it to him.

Soundwave nods his thanks before snapping the mask and visor back into place, then tries to rip off the device from the side of his head, but he cries out in pain when the object suddenly shocks him as he tries to remove it.

Nemesis let out a yell and managed to through the Decepticons off him, those who hit the wall were knocked out, while the others got back up only to be knocked out by the Autobot leader.

Snarling, he turned his attention to Longhaul was with Soundwave, he narrowed his optics dangerously.

"I'm not finished with either of you." He snarled as he locked the cell keeping the other Cons in the cell and his frame filled the door of the other cell, murderous and sadistic intent in his blood red optics.

Upstairs, Ratchet was glaring at his bondmate, optics bright with betrayal and fury. She had crossed him, and he had never saw it coming... that backstabbing little bitch! He threw himself at her while she was distracted, and tackled her to the floor. "How could you do this to me? HOW COULD YOU' YOU DAMN BITCH!"

His snarl came both out loud and through the bond, and Gypsy flinched visibly this time. SHe clawed at his chest and sent painful jolts of electricity through his circuits, making him cry out and roll off, jerking a little. SHe stood back up quickly and aimded a gun in his face. "I'm sorry, Ratchet! I had to do it!"

"Liar! You're a slagging liar and a Bitch, Gypsy! I wonder how I ever managed to love you!" He jumped at her again with his wrist blades out and trying to slace through her face and chest. He was so enraged that he wasn't thinking very logically... More like on instinct. He was seeing red... "I'll teach you your place! You're mine, Gypsy! I wont loose you!"

She dodged his attack and shot at him. Her shot hit him in the middle of his chest, and she could see the gaping hole in his chest. He was grimacing in pain and clutching the wond now, looking up at her. His optics were glazing with pain and he looked... sad and hurt now. "Why?..."

"I had to... Please forgive me..." SHe couldn't kill him... SHe was aiming at his exposed spark chamber but she couldn't press the trigger!

Optimus, megatron and Svage made their way to the brig when Nemesis was going out of there. WHen he saw them, he snarled in anger and shouted. "You! I knew you would be behind this! This time, I'll kill you, Megatron!" He lauched himself at his Nemesis and slashed him with his energon sword. The lash barely scratched the mech's outer plating as he dodged, but Nemesis was in rage, almost berserk.

Megatron had doidged the first attack easily, and he slammed his joined fists in the middle of the Autobot's Leader's back, sending him flying into the wall, and knocking him a bit. "You ruel of terror stops here, Nemesis! I will end you, since you give me no other choice!"

Optimus, now with a lot more confidence and controlling his fear a lot better, aimed a kicked to the Autobot's midsection and sent him flying into the wall as well. Nemesis was starting to get a little dented, and he was already weakened by the fight with the Decepticons. One of his swords had slipped his fingers and Megatron took it.

Nemesis growled and pushed himself up, only to feel a blade press to his throat, and he stilled. Megatron was behind him and he had slid the other blade under his chin, and to his throat, and he hefted him to his pedes. Nemesis snarled, and looked back at Megatron over his shoulder. "You'll pay for this, you slagger... I will kill you slowly and painfully."

"No, Nemesis, you won't... Because we can't let you live. You're too great a threat." Optimus was the one to answer and he locked his blue optics in the red ones of his counterpart, hard and cold.

Nemesis simply laughed despite the situation he was in, he may be facing death but he still had a few more tricks up his sleeve. His laugh was filled with malice and cruelty, it made all three of the Autobots uneasy, Savage whimpered quietly and crept behind Optimus like a frightened sparkling.

"What's so funny, Nemesis? You've lost." Megatron growled.

Nemesis' laughter died slowly before turning his attention back to Megatron, his blood red optics filled with deep loathing and hatred.

"I'm expecting company." He said then smiled, showing his fangs.

Out of no where and without warning Savage was suddenly attacked by what appeared to be nothing, the wingless seeker cried out and fear and lash out but only hit air! He was then slammed into the wall by the Phantom, the impact knocked him unconscious and he slumped to the floor in a heap.

"Savage!" Megatron cried.

Nemesis took his chance and elbowed Megatron hard in the stomach, making the Con let go of the sword he was holding to his throat.

Before Optimus could react to any of this, he was tackled to the floor by a dark colored blur, he cried out in pain as he hit the floor hard, knocking all the air out of him. He went to push himself up to help his mate but he soon met the muzzle of a blaster, he looked up to see the cold face of Prowl and standing next to him with a smile on his face, was a dark colored version of his earths Blurr.

"I am not without a back up plan, Megatron. Surely you should know that." Nemesis smirked before back handing him, knocking the Con out.

_Megatron! _Optimus cried before blacking out.

"My lord, are you hurt?" Prowl asked without taking his blood red optics away from Optimus.

"I am fine, Prowl. Where's Jazz?"

"He's helping Ratchet deal with Gypsy." Mirage said as he appeared standing over Savage.

"Gypsy?" Nemesis asked, narrowing his optics.

"Yes, my lord. She was the one who freed the Autobots from your quarters, Ratchet plans on showing his former mate, her place." Mirage replied.

Nemesis growled deeply, he should have seen this coming. He had always feared that deep down his so called daughter was weak like a Decepticon, but didn't matter now, Ratchet would take care of it.

"Put these three in solitary cells. Savage, it seems, needs to be taught a lesson, one I thought he had learned long ago." The Autobot leader growled.

"Yes, my lord."

Gypsy couldn't pull the trigger, yes they were now enemies but she still loved her mate and she couldn't bring herself to deliver the death blow. The gun in her head started to shake as he gently bit her bottom lip, with a defeated sigh she tossed the gun aside and went to her knees, head bowed in surrender.

"I can't do it. I can't kill you, Ratchet. I still love you." She said quietly as he approached her.

Ratchet narrowed his optics as he picked up the gun and looked at it, he to couldn't bring himself to kill his mate. But he would still punish her, he looked away from his mate when he heard foot steps and saw that it was Jazz.

"Need any help, Ratchet?" He asked.

"No, I will handle this." The medic replied.

Jazz watched as Ratchet grasped Gypsy's upper arm and lead her toward the med bay, to do Primus knows what.

_I'm sorry, Megatron… father…_

SHe was led to their quarters by Ratchet who didn't looked at her once, and had closed the bond shut tight on his side, effectively keeping her out. Even when he locked the door, and stripped her naked off all armnour and weapons, using his claws and greater strenght to make eure to hurt her a lot, he said nothing, only looked at her with cold, dark fury and disappointement.

SHe could do nothing as she laid there, she didn't even wanted to fight him, she couldn't fight him... SHe tentatively tried to reach him through the bond, but he repelled her harshly, filling it with so much hatred and anger that it hurts and she backed away immediately. "Ratchet..." Gypsy whispered, looking up at him with wide, pleading optics.

"You betrayed the Autobots, Gypsy... Worst even, you betrayed me..." he finally said, his voice so filled with hurt and hatred that he almost chocked on it. He streddled her and wrapped a hand around her throat, closing just enough to make it threatening, but not enough to chocke, and he leaned close to her, fangs bared. "You little... Bitch! I trusted you... How could you?"

He slammed his fist next to her head, denting the metal oif the berth, and he was shaking with tense, deep anger, and repressed desire. He was still aroused by her... even though she was noiw the ennemy, he was still aroused and still wanted her. He kissed her, bitting down, and licking the energon greedily. "I'll teach you your place, Gypsy. This is by my side! And amongst the Autobots! You wont leave me, ever!"

WHen he woke up, Megatron was alone, and chained to the wall by his wrists. In fact, the pain from his shoulders told him that he was dangling from the ceiling, chained by his wrists only. He groaned and tried to shift so he could relieve some of the pressure. Looking down at himself, he saw that his armour had been stripped, and he felt his cheek blush, slightly embarassed.

How could've things turned so wrong, so quickly?... WHat did they do wrong? He was sure that they had the upper hand for a moment... Damn those Blurr and Prowl! Now they'll have to find another way to escape... But he wasn't going to give up, neither now, nor ever!

Nemesis hadn't beaten him yet, he hadn't won, not while he still lived...

Longhaul's entire body hurt, he didn't think it was possible for ones entire body to hurt, but it had been worth it to protect Soundwave. He really cared for the mech and would do anything for him even if it meant getting his ass kicked which had happened, pulse more. He held Soundwave close as he sat against the wall, trying to sooth the shaking mech now that Nemesis had left the brig.

_I won't let any one hurt you, Soundwave. They'll have to get through me first. _He though, knowing that Soundwave could read his thoughts.

"How long have you had this feelings for me?" He asked quietly.

"I've had feelings for you for a while now. I love you, Soundwave and I always will." Longhaul replied before kissing the top of his helm.

Soundwave stopped shaking and relaxed against him, it felt nice to be cared for, Longhaul didn't care what he looked like nor did he care about that fact that his face was scarred. He just cared about him and he liked it.

_When we get out of this… will you bond with me?_

Without missing a beat Soundwave replied with a confident tone. "Yes."

Gypsy allowed Ratchet to do what ever he wanted to her, it was his right to do so, she had betrayed his trust. Worst of all She had betrayed her own bond mate, that was the worst crime any one could commit and there was no way she could redeem herself. Now she was nothing, she had fallen so far and had become nothing but Ratchet's plaything and that was a fate she deserved for betraying her beloved bond mate.

For a moment Ratchet just hit her, pouring his blind rage and hatred in his blows, hitting her head, her chest, her abdomen and her sides, until she was covered in dents and bruises. And then he stopped, panting, a little less anraged, but the session of beating had made his arousal skyrocket, and he caught her lips in a fierce, demanding kiss. He bit down and licked the energon greedily, growling into the kiss.

"Mine..." He growled and thrusted two digits inside her port, her hiss of pain at the unprepared penetration making him grin and kiss her again. He thrusted deep, and fast, merciless, adding a third, and then a fourth digit. "All mine, Gypsy... You'll never leave my side, or this berth, anymore..."

All that she did was endure, because she thought that she deserved this all and more. SHe felt tears strem down her cheeks, and she sobbed a litt,e but her body was still heating up at his touches, like it always did. ANd soon, she was wet and the thrusts didn't hurts too much anymore. Her bleeding port adjusted and she moaned a little, arching her back. "Ratchet... I'm sorry... Still loves you..." SHe breathed with a low, deep moan, full of regret, angst and desire.

Ratchet withdrew his fingers to go fetch a toy and then, without warning, shoved it in her port and activated it. ANd he leaned back on her and said with a wicked smile. "Love? Do you? SOmehow I doubt it... You never loved me, you used me..." He set the toy to shock her port a intervals, and he unlatched his own panel, releasing his hrdened cable, before starting to push in along the toy in her port. He knew that it hurts by the sounds she was making and her twisted expression of pain. "That hurts? Then you're starting to know how I feel..."

In the brig, Soundwave had fallen inrecharge curled agaisnt Longhaul and he was looking relaxed and holding Longhaul's hand in aloose yet firm grip. Longhaulk was rubbing his helm gently and putting a loving kiss on the top of it. He had been overjoyed when the mech accepted to bond qith him... Now they will have to get the hell out of here to carry this out.

_Soon my love, very soon..._ he tought and his smile grew even more loving.

Footsteps approached the cells, and the Decepticons didn't paid it much mind, until a very... unnusual sound filled the air. A little baby coo and chirps. Everyone's optics shot up, to see Ironhide, carrying little Firestorm, standing in front of the cells. Prowl and Jazz wer with him, and they looked very protective and ready to blow anyone that would even get the idea to try and do anything.

Longhaul just stared, as the little sparkling cooed and reached for the glowing bars of the cell. Ironhide just shushed him and then glared at the assembled mechs there. "You'll all regret trying to kill Nemesis. I'll make sure that you do, every single one of you. Heed my words, you'll be in the Pit for a long, long time."

Once Ratchet had sated himself for the time being he kept Gypsy chained to the berth and covered her in thin armor, it wasn't battle armor but it was armor none the less, she hadn't made a sound the entire time. She was now a shell of her former self, apparently her betrayal to her mate had been to much for her.

_Good, she may have learned her lesson, but I still do not trust her. _

Ratchet thought before going to his office.

Gypsy watched Ratchet leave and once she was alone, she dropped her emotionless façade and broke down in quiet clicks and managed to curl up into a ball. In helping her real father, she had lost every thing important to her and it was more then she could handle, causing some thing inside her to snap.

Nemesis had taken Savage back to his quarters, he knew that Savage wasn't responsible for his actions but he still had to punish him for disobeying and trying to escape. And he wasn't looking forward to punishing his prized pet, seeing how it wasn't his fault.

He placed Savage on the berth and simply looked at him for a moment.

"Wake up, my pet." He said stroking the side of his face with the back of his hand.

Savage opened his optics several moments later, fear entered his optics when he saw Nemesis looming over him.

"M-master, I-I'm sorry. I didn't… want to-to. Please… don't hurt me." He begged, sitting up with pleading optics.

"I'm not going to hurt you, my pet. But you still need to punished, lay back down and open your panel. I promise you'll enjoy this."

Savage whimpered, and obediently did as he was told. He didn't wanted to be hurt, and if he did everything his Master wanted, then maybe he'll be spared. He looked at his master with pleading, heated optics and let out a little enticing mewl. He was trembling a bit and his body was tense. "Master... Be gentle... I'm really sorry..."

Nemesis leaned over him, and teased his port with the toy he had in his hands. It jolted him a little and Savage moaned, arching his back in slight pain and pleasure. The toy was pushed into his port and he writed in intense pleasure, almost too intense, and he threw his head back, mouth opened in silent bliss. Nemesis chuckled and caught his lips in a fierce kiss, bitting down and licking up the energon. He pushed thwo fingers inside the hot, leaking port along the toy then and felt his pet write and heard his moan of pleasure as his port was stretched wide.

"Just relax... You'll enjoy it..." he purred in his audio and set the toy at a higher setting. "Maybe I should just leave you there for a while, to think about what you did, hum? Or maybe..." He took his figers out of the port and replaced them with his cable, along the vibrating toy. The scream that he got from his pet made him groel in pleasure and thrust all the way in.

Savage spread his legs wide and whimpered, moaning and panting as pleasure and pain shot from his too-wide port. He held into Nemesis with his claws and tried not to cry. He was right back at square one, he should've never listened to Megatron, this had been a bad idea, such a bad idea! Tears started dtreaming down his cheeks and he whined when Nemesis licked them away with a pleased purr.

"You taste so sweet, my little pet. You'll never leave my side ever again... Don't you?" He cooed into his audio, thrusting inside his overfilled port, stretching him even wider.

"N-no... I'll n-never leave... I'm y-yours, Master... All yours..." He replied and then lifted himself up to ut a kiss on the other's lips, soft and timid, asking for forgiveness.

Nemesis purred back with dark glee, and kissed him back, holding him close to his chest. He could feel that his pet was giving up, and that he won't have to damage him at all. that was good... he prefered his breeders to be healty.

Once Savage gave him a couple sparklings, maybe he'll even be happy.

**-TBC-**


	16. Chapter 16: Will there be hope?

_A/N: SHort chapter I know,m but I thout that it was the best place to end it. As the title say, dont worry, there will be hope soon! Darkness cant stand forever!_

_Chapter 16: Will there be hope?_

Nemesis removed the toy and his cable from his pets port, he smirked when he heard Savage whimper at the loss.

"No need to worry, my pet. I'll give you my cable, just lay back and relax." He cooed before sliding his cable back into his slaves port.

Savage arched his back and moaned as he was filled with his masters cable, he was happy that there hadn't been any pain, as long as his master was happy he was safe from his masters wrath.

_I can't listen to Megatron any more, this… is my life now. As long as I do what my Master wants, there will be no pain. _Savage told himself.

Nemesis grips Savage's hips as he deepens his thrusts growling with pleasure with every thrust, his pets moans and mewls only fueled his lust, he started to imagine that it was Megatron he was thrusting his cable into, that it was Megatron crying out in pleasure, calling out his name, begging for more.

_Megatron will be my slave! And I shall be able to do ravage him any time I wish. _

Nemesis thought before overloading with a pleasured roar.

Watching his master overload, pushed him over the edge, making him overload as well, calling out his masters name.

Nemesis pulled out of his pets port just as the door opened and Ironhide walked in with a sleeping Fire Storm. The Autobot leaders optics soften at the sight of his son and mate, once he's out of Savage's port he walks over to his family, he nuzzles Ironhide's helm, purring deeply.

"You want to have with our little slave I take it?" Nemesis asked with a small smile.

Ironhide smiled. "Of course, I'll play with him while you deal with those slaggers in the brig."

Nemesis smirked before tenderly kissing Ironhide, he couldn't wait to bond with him again, but the fools in the brig needed to have their spirits broken, only then could they renew the bond. "I'll see you later, my love. Have fun."

Ironhide watches his lord and master leave their quarters, before going to Savage, he entered the nursery and placed his sleeping sparkling in the crib.

_Sweet dreams, my little prince. _Ironhide thought before closing the door and heading toward the berth where Savage laying.

Nemesis headed to the brig where the conspirators had been thrown, and first, he decided to go see his dear but wayward pet, Optimus. He had been going so well... he thought that he was starting to get him all tamed again. But of course, megatron had to screw it all... But he too would pay. Nemesis promised himself this... Megatron would pay dearly before he would become his slave forever.

In the cell, Optimus was chained to the wall, and curled against the wall, glaring at the door. When Nemesis entered, he curled just a little more but his optics locked on him defiantly, his will having been renewed. He wasn't going to let Nemesis win... He was the Prime, he could take it. He had his Matrix back... That was a warm comfort in the middle of his chest.

"My pet, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought that you'd learned your lesson!" Nemesis stalked closer, and once there, took his pet's face in his hand, not crushing, but threatening in the strenght of his hold. ANd with one swift move, he riped his face mask again, and tossed it asside, revealing the tense expression below. "There, no need to hide from me. I hate when you hide your face, my slave."

"I'm not a slave, Nemesis. I wont let you break me again. I'll be strong..." He replied, and his optics stayed on nemesis's with defiance in them. He winced when his mask was ripped and fliched a little, but strenghtens himself back quickly.

"Ho, but you need to be reminded of your place, I see, my sweet pet. Megatron had a bad influence on my slaves... Your spirit needs to be broken back again it seems." He purred-hissed in his audio, and then used his free hand to rip his codpiece, exposing his interface port and cable. He thrusted two digits up his port, and clawed at the soft, pliable walls of the unprepared port. "You'll soon be calling me Master again, my pet... Ho yes you will..."

Savage was still cooling down from Nemesis's ministrations, and his port and cable were exposed and ready to be taken. When Ironhide walked into the room, he looked at him for a brief moment and then lowered his gaze submissively. He spread his legs forther and propped himself against the cushions, a needy look in his optics.

"Master..." He purred invitingly, and Ironhide chuckled, stalking to him and crawling on the berth over him. "I'm yours... Take me..."

_Such a good little whore. _Ironhide thought and chuckled darkly, fondling the other's cable.

"Turn around now little Pet. I want ta take ya from behind..." Ironhide ordered, and like the obedient slave that he was, Savage did as he was told, going on all four before lifting his aft in the air and lowering his chest to the berth in a very enticing dusplay of total submission. That made Ironhide growl with approval and free his already hard cable. "Good pet... Very good. You deserve a reward."

"My Master..." Savage mewled needuily, spreading his legs more and lifting his aft higher, wiglging it a little. His port was already leaking and his cable half-erect. "Please... I need it... Need to feel you inside me..."

Ironhide growled again, deeper, and decided to grant his pet's sweet request and thrusted his hard cable inside his wet port, filling him to the brim. "SO tight..." he sighed in pleasure, moaning. Reaching around he grabbed Savage's cable and started stroking it in sync with his thrust. Soon the wingless seeker was moaning and mewling, begging for more like a cheap whore.

So far Nemesis had gotten no where with Optimus and it was starting to become annoying, the only sound he made through out the entire thing was a hiss of discomfort other then that nothing.

_Well, if I can't hurt him physically, I might be able to hurt him mentally and emotionally. _Nemesis thought before a small smile appeared on his face plates.

He gently took Optimus' chin in his thumb and pointer finger and gently forced him to the look at the darker Prime. "Do you remember how you came to this realm Optimus?"

Optimus looked at him through slightly narrowed his optics but nothing else, but there was some thing about that smile that worried him.

"I knew you would, you don't forget any thing seeing how you didn't forget my touch back in my quarters." Nemesis cooed, nuzzling the side of his helm.

Optimus shivered in disgusted as his touch. "Get to the point, Nemesis." He growled.

"You, my pet. Will never go back to your realm, I made sure of it."

"What do you mean?"

Nemesis smirked. "Wheeljack is quiet competent when it comes to explosives, he and his mate Black Bee destroyed the sight where we found you," The Autobot leader said his smirk deepened when he saw the look of shock on Optimus' face plates. "That's right, Optimus. You're trapped here."

"Leave him alone, Nemesis." Megatron growled from the other cell.

Nemesis turned his attention from Optimus to Megatron. "No matter, the damage has been done. But now… it's your turn, Megatron."

Optimus didn't even notice Nemesis leave his cell, he was to shocked at the knowledge that he couldn't return to his own realm. Secretly he was happy that he couldn't return but… he had a duty as a Prime to lead his men to defeat the Megatron of his world and without him, they would surely fail.

Megatron could feel his mate's distress over the bond and he sent a wave of comfort over the bond but that did little to calm his mate. Movement from out his cell caught his attention and saw Nemesis rummaging through a few things, due to his position he couldn't see what it was.

"Prefect." Nemesis purred.

The Dark Prime turned his attention to Megatron cell, holding an extendable baton-stun gun, he smiled when he saw the flicker of fear in Megatron's dark blue gaze. Chuckling darkly, he opened the door to Megatron's cell and stepped inside then walked toward his foe a dark gleam in his optics.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Megatron." He cooed before removing Megatron's panel.

Megatron remained perfectly still, he wouldn't Nemesis the satisfaction he wanted, he had to remain strong for his mate, for their son.

"Trust me, Megatron. You wouldn't be able to keep that stoic façade for long." The dark prime commented before shoved the baton into his port and turning it on, even thrusting it in and out of his port and for equal measure, he pumped Megatron's cable in time with his thrusts.

Megatron's screams of agony filled the brig and even the halls out side of the brig, his screams were mixed with Nemesis cruel laughter that sent a chill down every Decepticons spine.

Back in his cell, Optimus was whimpering and curling up in a corner at those horrible sounds. He could feel his mate's agony through the bond, and he shuddered with anger and desperation. he was feeling like slag... utterly broken and defeated. That was the last straw to0 send him into a whimpering, sobbing mess to the floor, both this, the sounds, and the news Nemesis gave him.

He was trapped here... He had no doubt that Nemesis was telling the truth when he siad that he had destroyed the Temple in which he appeared, and the strange glowing cristal inside it. Without it... Optimus would be trapped here forever, with no means to contact his men. Were they already mourning him, thinking he had been killed? Did they kept fighting? Did they surrendered and gave up?

Those questions were turning in his head and plaguing him kind with angst and sorrow, knowing that he had unwillingly abandonned his soldier back on Earth. He had let them at the mercy of his Megatron... and they were probably suffering the same fate as the Decepticons of this world.

And it was all his fault...

He whimpered and let out a long, spark-wrenching howl of agony, his spark and mind aching with the terrible thruth that had been revealed to him. he was no one now, not anymore, Matrix or not. Maybe it was his fate to be Nemesis's slave forever... To be punished for all of this. To suffer like his men and like all of those he was abandonning...

He was a failure... He fell into recharg - or unconscious for overwhelming his own CPU - with this thought, shaking and mumbling in his sleep.

In Nemesis's quarters, Ironhide was taking Savage from behind again, and he had this time the slave sit in his lap and he was bouncing him up and down fast and hard, impaling him on his hard cable with every movement.

"Yes... More... Please master, more..." Begged Savage, his mind clouded with pleasure and his body reacting hard to the stiumulation. He purred and turned his head slightly to nuzzle Ironhide's helm, as his back was stuck to the warrior's front as they sat there, his legs spread wide and spark beating fast.

"Hmmmmmm... SUch a good little slave... Wnat do you want, Savage? Tell me..." He whispered in his audio and nibbled it, earning himself a deep moan of appreciation. Savage slammed his hips down and Ironhide groaned with pleasure, very close to overloading.

"Your cable... deeper... harder... Master please!..." He moaned and begged sweetly, and his port was clenching aroound the hard spike within him, close to overload himself. ANd Ironghide chuckled heatedly and grabbed his hips tighter, pulling him down and thrusting up as hard and deep as he could, and they both overloaded with shouts of pleasure.

Nemesis removed the stun gun baton from Megatron's port and tossed it out of the cell, he circled his cable like a hawk, his dark red gaze looking his rivals battered frame up and down, oh the grotesque things he could do to Megatron! He unchained Megatron and put a pair of stasis cuffs on him and shoved him against the wall and pinned him there with his body weight, he removed his rear panel and without so much as a warning he shoved his cable into his unprepared rear port.

The screams that he made was music to the dark primes audios, he reached around his cable and started to roughly pump his cable, he was going to show his future slave his place even if it took weeks he didn't care, he had Megatron as his captive and he was going to enjoy every second of it. He smirked when he heard Optimus give pathetic whimpers in his sleep, he had once again broken the former prime, he knew that destroying the temple was a great idea.

_Some times I impress even myself. _Nemesis thought, thrusting harder into his future slaves port making Megatron cry out in pain and discomfort.

He forced Megatron to overload several times, but he was far from finished he was going completely break his foe; in both mind and soul. He pulled out of his rear port and turned him around so that he was facing him, he could see the hate and pain those deep blue optics.

"I'm not even close to being finished, Megatron and soon you'll be begging for me for more, just like Savage and your precious bond mate Optimus." With that he shoved his cable into his port.

Optimus found himself in welcoming darkness, he felt at peace here. He narrowed his optics when the Matrix in his chest started to feel strange. He opened his chest plates and removed the Matrix and looked at it, it was… glowing slightly blue, the only times it had done that was when the ancients wished to speak with him.

Taking a deep soothing breath he closed his optics and said the following. "Come before me, Primes of old. I grant your request to speak to me."

Several moments later three Primes appeared in front of him, in respect he went to one knee and placed the Matrix on the ground in front of him.

"Do not despair, Optimus. Your troops are cooping well in your absents. And even though you can not return to your home realm we are still here with you." Vector Prime stated calmly.

"You may not be able to pass on the Matrix to those who are worthy to lead in your home realm, but you can pass the Matrix down to one of your three sparklings when the time is right.." A deep voiced primed added.

_I'm carrying Megatron's offspring, twins. _He thought, he felt warmth crept into his spark at the notion.

"But who is leading the Autobots back on earth?" Optimus asked.

"Ultra Magnus is proving to be a worthy successor and Ironhide proving to be a worthy second in command. They are holding the Autobots together and soon they will defeat Megatron."

Optimus recognized Alpha Trion's voice it was unmistakable, it filled his spark with pride knowing that troops were alright and were fairing well without him. But it still hurt his spark knowing that he couldn't return to his home.

"It is time to return, Optimus. Defeat Nemesis and bring peace to this world." The deep voiced Prime commented.

Soon all three Primes vanished leaving Optimus alone in the darkness, but he to felt the darkness begin to wane. He stood and placed the Matrix back in his chest, there was a new fire in his gaze, he would defeat Nemesis and put an end to his reign of terror and cruelty once and for all

-**TBC-**


	17. Chapter 17: Light in the Dark 1

**Author Notes; SORRY for the LOOONG wait! That RP had been going a lot slower in the last month, and the chapters, therefore, will be coming in a lot slower as well. But I hope this LONG update make up for it! **

_Chapter 17: Lighting the Dark_

_Back on Earth... Interlude._

Ultra Magnus, Ironhide and Prowl were standing in front of the assembled Autobot, wearing solemn expressions. The crowd was oddly silent, optics dimed as if in prayer, and even their humans friends were there, standing at the front in the shoulders of their friends, silent and solemn like the others. Behind the three mechs on the dais was a large object hidden under a large blanket, on a pedestal, Ad the attention seemed to be on it, optics looking and yet acerting to look there.

After a few more moments of silence, Ultra Magnus took a step forward and started to speak, his voice deep, sad and solemn, full of respect, and pride, as well.

"Autobots, we are assembled here today to pay our last hommages to the greatest Autobot that I ever had the pleasure to meet, and to serve under." There was a short pause, and some sobs, and some whispers, could be heard through the crowd. "It had been one human year today that our dear Leader and friend, Optimus Prime, disappeared without a trace and, despite our best efforts to locate him, it had become clear that, wherever he had gone, he isn't going to return to us."

More whipsers, and Bumblebee was crying oppenly, laying against his bondmate Mirage, as the larger Autobot was comforting him. Everyone had been stricken by the loss of their leader, and often friends, but they hadn't been broken. Megatron's gloating and tauting had only served to fuel their fire to fight, and the Decepticons had started to loose battle after battle at the hands of the Autobots.

Ultra magnus had smoothly stepped in to take Optimus's vacated place as Leader, and had chossen Ironhide and Prowl to second him, as they were the best there is. Sometimes, he had felt that he wasn't up to Optimus's standards, to 'fill his shoes' as the human says, but he had held on and he had proven himself quite capable, clever and a brilliant strategist. And today, exactly one Human year after Optimus's disappearance, it was hit tun to pay back the noble Autobot for everything he did for him, for them all as Autobots.

"There had never been a kinder, more clever and wise Leader as optimus Prime. It was he who led us to many great victories against the Decrpticon's tyranny, both on Cybertron, and here, on our new home of Earth. It was he who hed us together in our darkest hours, and kept our hopes upowhen they were at their lowest. And it was he who, in the ends, would stand alone agaisnt Megatron and face his own end with the same nobility, the same courage as he faced everything in his function."

He motionned and Prowl and Ironhide, with grand gestures, uncovered a high, quite realistic statue of the Prime, shining gold and silver, looking almost alive as it was so realistic. He had been portrayed standing tall, holding up the Matrix for everyone to see, and a blue sapphire had been encased in the replica of the Matrix and was glowing with inner light. His expression was decided, courageous and noble, and also kind, and gentle, as everyone always knew him. There were whispers of awe and appreciations in the crowd of Autobots, and Ultra Magnus resumed his speech.

"We are her today to honor the name of the Greatest Leader that the Autobots had ever known. I am hereby presenting you this piece of artwork that had been crafted by both Cybertronian and human hands, thanks to our human allies who provided the base materials, and our friends Wheeljack and Ratchet, who crafted it with the best of the Cybertronian techniques. In a thousand years, this statue will still be standing there, unscathed, a reminder of somthing that should last forever: the peace that Optimus had always wished for for our people. A united Cybertron, without war, and wihtout factions dividing us."

Rays of sunlight were gleaming on the head and chest of the statues, and for a moment, it almost looked,to the mech assembled, like the golden Prime was smiling down at Magnus, approvingly, giving him his blessing finally, kindly, warmly. Yes they had lost a great leader, but they had gained another that was just as good, and who would lead them to victory.

"Autobots, today we fight, and we will win!" He concluded finally and there was a roar of approval into the crowds.

The Decepticons wouldn't know what hit them...

Bumblebee quietly sat on the berth, tears streaming down his face, Optimus was gone and he wasn't coming back. Optimus had been like a father to him, a friend you could talk to and now he was gone, he had to admit that Ultra Magnus was a worthy replacement but it still wouldn't be the same.

He looked up when the door opened revealing his bond mate Mirage a look of concern in his blue optics. The smaller bot looked away and wipes away the tears, he didn't want to cry in front of his bond mate.

_*Bee, it's ok to cry.* _

Mirage gently said over the bond.

Bee sniffled quietly as Mirage walked over to him and knelt down in front of him, taking his smaller hands in his own.

"It's ok to cry when it hurts, it doesn't make you weak." The larger mech said.

"I know," Bee replied. "I just don't want to cry in front of any one."

Mirage smiled gently. "A little late for that, don't you think?" He reaches up and wipes away a tear.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Bee sniffed.

The blue and white bot let go of his hands and sat down on the berth and pulled Bee onto his lap, sending comfort over the bond to sooth his mates distress as he holds him close. He felt his mate relax both physically and mentally.

*_Mirage?*_ Bee asked gently over the bond.

_*Yes, my love?*_

_*I… need you.*_

Mirage smiled and kissed his mate gently, rubbing his head and the little horns there, making Beed moan and snuggle closer to his chest, kissing back. Mirage lowered him to the berth, while still kissing him, and stroke all over his body, making the smaller mech squirm with need.

"Mirage... Please, I need you..." Bee breathed and his fevered optics met his mate, pleading and so innocent-looking, wide and glassy with arousal.

"My little Bee..." Mirage whispered in his audio, and sucked on his sensitive horns, before opening his panel and letting his hardened cable out, sliding smoothly in his small mate's port. It fitted snuggly, tight and hot, and he sighed in pleasure, nipping at his mate's neck.

Bee wrapped his legs around his larger mate's hips and whimpered in pleasure, feeling better now that he felt his mate so close to him, inside him, filling him so completely. the loss felt less painful then... he felt more complete then ever.

*_Mirage... I love you...* _He sent through the bond, opening his spark to him. _*Please? I need it...*_

Mirage just smiled and filled the bond with love, care and desire as he opened his own spark to merge their esence, making them one for the time being.

Outside the Autobot base, on a cliff overlooking the desert, on Earth, another mech was sulking alone, a dark, thoughtful look in his optics as he watched the stars above him. Was Optimus there amongst the other Primes of the past? Inside the Well of Allspark? Had his spark gone offline permanently? All those questions were plaguing Ironhide's mind, and they had until Optimus had disappeared a year ago.

"Where are you Optimus? I wish I could know..." he whispered to the stars, and as ever, they remained silent, peacefully blinking in the heavens above.

His musing were interrupting by heavy footsteps coming his way from the direction of the Ark, and he didn't had to turn around to know who was here. "Ultra Magnus, Sir. What bring you here in the middle of the night cycle?"

Ultra Magnus stopped beside Ironhide in silence, looking at the sky above them, and he stayed silentfor a moment before saying, his tune soft, quiet and peaceful. "You're seeking answers in the stars, Ironhide? I don't think they have the answer, my friend. This isn't like you to be so thoughtful..." He turned his head to look at the other mech, his expression softening from his usual strong, stern expression of Commander to a more soft, friendly, open one. "You are not the only one that is wondering where Optimus had gone, where he is, if he's still online... But plaguing yourself with those questions isn,t going to bring him back, or help us win the war."

Ironhide sighed and looked at the ground under his pedes for a moment, shuffling some pebbles around, until his optics turned to look at his new Commander. "I know, Sir, it's just... We were very close, you know? Optimus and I... I was about to ask him to bond with me the day he disappeared." He admitted, and his spark clenched in its casing. Remembering this was painful... Maybe he should just focus himself on his work and forget it. Because now, this wasn't going to happens. Optimus wasn't coming back, and waiting for him for the rest of his life was just going to make him sour, angry and pain him.

Ultra Magnus lifted an optic ridge at this. He had no idea... He knew they were close friends, but lovers? He reached out to put a friendly, comforting hand on the mech's shoulder. "I'm sorry for your loss, then, even more then I was, Ironhide. Loosing a friend is hard, loosing a lover is... even harder." He knew it, for he had lost his previous lover to the Decepticons long ago. Hot Rod was such a fiery young mech, full of live and energy, completing him nicely. And he died... "I understands how it is."

Ironhide nodded, his expression softening a little as he felt a bit of the pressure in his spark lift. "Yes, Magnus. But it's still hard..." He shook himself from the painful yet wonderful memories of his lost lover, and added, turning towards the ark. "Lets come back inside, shall we? I got recharge to grab..."

Ultra Magnus smiled, and nodded, and they started slowly making their way back to the Ark, talking quietly together, and growing closer without even realising it.

They had no idea how this happened, one minute they were walking down the hall, quietly talking to each other. The next minute they were in Ultra Magnus' quarters, with Ironhide pinned against the wall, kissing and touching each other, they didn't question it because it felt so right and both of them wanted- no needed this.

Ironhide wrapped his arms around his soon to be lovers neck as he deepened the kiss and slid his glossa into Ultra Magnus' mouth, earning his moan of pleasure and desire. He then wrapped his legs around the larger ones waist and he hauled toward the commanders berth, where he was pined to the berth by the larger mech's weight.

He was soon mewling and writhing in pleasure as Magnus gently stroked his hot spots and a few exposed wires and cables. Every part of him had been touched all except his panel, Magnus seemed to be avoiding that on purpose.

_Probably savin' it for last. _He thought with a shiver.

Sure enough a few minutes later, Ironhide arched his back and moaned when Ultra Magnus started to gently grope his heated panel, he was so gentle for one so large. Not that it surprised him, Optimus was gentle as well but this was different, he didn't know how to explain it and he didn't want it to, nor did he want it to stop.

He shivered when Ultra Magnus purred into his left audio. "Open for me, my dear Ironhide, I wish to pleasure you."

With a soft moan, Ironhide's panel slide back, freeing his dripping wet port and his rather large and rock hard cable, the tip of his cable was glistening with lubricate.

Ironhide moaned and his optics were now shining with pleasure and lust, and maybe even love, rather then grief and pain. He spread his legs even furtherr and wrapped his legs around Ultra magnus's waist, purring deeply. "Take me..." He whispered huskily, tune low and full of need.

Ultra Magnus chuckled andleaned close to nibble at his lover's neck, softly wrapping his glossa around sensitive neck cables. Ironhide moaned looudly and tilted his head back in response, offering more room to work. And he gasped when he felt the Magnus's large, throbbing cable slid inside his tight, wet port. "Hmmm... My Ironhide... I've wanted this for so long..."

"Hmmm... You... feel so good..." Ironnhide moved his hips to match Ultra Magnus's thrusts and he arched upwars, holding into his shoulder tightly, almost denting the plating. His spark was pulsing hard under the plating, calling for the other's to join. "Need you... Magnus..." he breathed and his chestplates started to part slowly.

Ulktra Magnus stilled his movements and stared at the bared spark for a moment, his expression awed and incredulous, but soon he smiled and caught his lover's lips in a searing kiss. "You sure?..."

"yeah... I am... Please?..." Ironhide's tune was almost pleading, and he ,oaned again when the thrusts sped up.

"Alright..." Magnus said and let his chestplates part to bare his own spark, and bring it in contact with Ironhide's, merging them, making them one, bonding them together...

None of them had ever imagined that this would happen, and so fast, but they both needed it, and yearned for someone to be able to lean into, completely and fully. It had been a surprise, but it had also been long in the making... for them both.

Megatron stood on a cliff looking up at the moon, it had been a year since Optimus mysteriously vanished on the face of the planet. It felt strange to fight without his rival constantly trying to thwart his plans.

_Where did you go, Prime? _He wondered.

He didn't bother to look behind him when he heard the sound of thrusters, he knew who they belonged too, and he felt himself smile.

_*How did I know that you would follow me?* _He asked.

_*Because you know me so well, my dearest Megatron.* _Starscream replied as he joined his mate.

Megatron put an arm around him, pulling him close. He still couldn't believe that he was bonded to Starscream, not that he was complaining, he really loved his mate kinky side.

It was just how they became bond mates, they had once again gotten into an argument about some thing, he forgot what they had been fighting about. But the second he had Starscream pinned against the wall, about to blow his head off with his fusion cannon, he couldn't bring himself to destroy him. He had finally realized that it had been Starscream who had kept him going since Optimus had vanished into thin air.

One minute he was about to kill his second in command, the next minute they hungrily kissed each other and even ended up on the floor interfacing. They had bonded shortly after their third overload, it had felt so right, it didn't take long for word to spread of their joining and the crew was pleased by this because it meant that there would be no more pointless fighting between the two of them.

It was strange, Starscream brought out the best in him since they had bonded, now he couldn't imagine his life without Star by his side.

_*Feeling sentimental, my dearest Megatron?* _Starscream asked breaking him of his thoughts.

Megatron smiled a little, gently stroking the base of his wing, he felt Starscream shiver at his touch. If there was anything he liked more then making love to his bond mate it was his lovers wings, they were so sensitive, they were a seekers pride and joy. He simply loved touching, knowing that he could easily turn his lover one when ever he was in the mood to interface, luckily for him Starscream's need to interface was constant. It was probably due to the fact that he was a seeker and seekers needed to interface almost constantly.

Save for Savage, the black and red seeker was apparently a freak of nature and didn't need to interface as much as the other seekersdid. But from what he heard from Savage berth mates was that Savage was a beast on the berth and left his lovers wanting more.

Starscream smiled when he felt his lovers arousal over the bond, it was obvious that he was thinking about Savage. He knew that his bond mate had slept with Savage way before they had bonded, he himself hadn't slept with the other seeker but he wouldn't mind a taste. His smile deepened when an idea formed in his mind.

_*I know that smile all to well, Starscream. What are you planning?* _Star looked at his bond mate and nuzzled him neck. _*I was just thinking that we should have Savage be apart of our bond, he's been looking for some one to settle down with for several months now and from what you tell me he's quite fond of you.*_

_*I thought you didn't like to share?*_

Starscream smiled again. _*I'm willing to make an exception. What do you say, my love? Can Savage join our bond?*_

_*Yes. But first, I need to be inside you, that brilliant mind of yours has me so turned on.*_

"Then take me, my dearest Megatron. For I am yours for all time." Star said aloud.

Megatron smiled and pulled his bondmate into his arms to kiss him lovingly. His love for Starscream had always been there but hidden under the anger and frustration... It had been a siurprised when they ended up bonding right in the middle of the control late that night, after yet another fight.

"Whatever you want, my dearest mate..." He replied and pulled him to the berth. laying him down while tracing his wings seams with his glossa ans hands. Starscream was moaning and writing under him already, and mewling sweetly. SUch a handsome creature indeed... Megatron couldn't get enough of his handsome, perfect mate.

"Hoooo Megatron..." Starscream purred and arched his back, his wings fluttering into the touch. "More... Mmmm... Take me..." He pulled him closer and pressed his pelvic panel against his, opening his panel and showing his already dripping wet valve. His red optics were burning with lust and passion, and he had parted his lips slightly in a invitation for a deeper kiss.

Megatron slid his panel open and slowly buried himself into the tight, wet furnace of his lover's port, arching his back and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He slipped his glossa in and stroke every corners of his mouth, tasting him and claiming him. His seeker... His alone... But soon they'll be three. And he relaised that he didn't mind at all...

*_When we're done... lets find Savage... and ask him... The complete the bond...* _he whispered through the bond.

_*yes... Hmmmm... YES! Let's do it...* _He wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist and pulled him deeper inside him, arching his back to meet his thrusts.

After four mind blowing overloads the two Decepticons finally sated, they simply held each other as the final waves of their fourth overload. The seeker snuggled close to his mate, lightly stroking the Decepticon symbol, earning him a rumbling purr from his bond mate.

*_Shall we go find Savage, my dearest Starscream?* _Megatron asked.

Starscream smiled. _*He's probably in the training room. Honing his skills… again.*_

Megatron chuckled. _*He just likes being at the top of his game. Lets go.* _Gets off the berth then pulls his lover to his feet.

Starscream allowed his mate to lead him out of their quarters and toward the Training room. It didn't take them long to get there and even with the door shut, they could hear that sound of some one training and training hard.

"We're going to run out of training dummies if he keeps disemboweling them." Starscream stated.

Megatron shrugged. "What are you going to do?"

The Seeker shook his head before following his mate into the training room to ask the black and red seeker to join their bond.

In the training room, Savage was doing some hard, very complicated training sequence qith his aerial skills. The wide dome structure was large enough to permit it, and he was good at this. The decepticon's seeker was a sight to behold when he was in combat mode... sleek, elegant and deadly. And right now he was all of that.

Stopping at the entrance with Megatron, Starscream smirked looking up at the beautiful dance that the other seeker was performing in mid-air. Starscream watched him with bright crimson optics, feeling Megatron do the same while putting a hand on his shoulder. Then he called. "Savage! Come down here!"

The seeker stopped in the middle of the attack he was practicing and looked down to see his two top Commanders waiting for him. He landed gracefully a few feet away from them and walked over. "Sirs? What is it?" He was curious but he have a slight idea what they may want of him.

Starscream smiled and his optics were gleaming as he said, a slight purr in his tone. "Savage... I was wondering... You're still looking for someone to bond with, aren't you? This is quite obvious..." He chuckled and wrapped an armaround the other seeker's shoulder.

Megatron walked to his other side and smirked as well, his optics flashing with amusement and barely contained lust. He had wanted this seeker for a long tiome as well... And he added, his voice deep and enticing. "WHy Savage, you know that I want you. I told you already... And I want you to join our bond."

"We both want." Starscream pointed out with a sly smirk, and added. "What do you say? A three way bond with the two-best-looking Decepticons there is? A one in a lifetime offer, my dear Savage."

The younger seeker was a little overwhelmed and his spark swell with a rush of excitement and arousal at this idea. This was what he had secretely dreamed off for Vorns... And this was coming true right now! He smiled and his optics flashed with his arousal and mischief. "How could I ever refuse such an offer?..."

Savage allowed the two mechs to lead him back to their quarters, his spark raced with excitement finally he was going to bond with the two mechs that he respected and secretly loved, and his dream was coming true and he could hardly believe it! He fought back the urge to jump up and down with excitement like a sparkling.

As they reached the commanders quarters and it was Megatron who opened the door for them and both seekers walked into the spacious quarters. Once inside Starscream pinned the younger against the wall, a lustful gleam in his optics which the other seeker returned.

_*Care to join us, my love?* _Starscream asked as he pressed himself against Savage, earning him a lust filled purr from the black and red flier.

_*I'll watch for now and enjoy the show.* _Megatron replied with a smirk.

_*Then sit back and enjoy the show, my dearest Megatron.*_

Starscream then started to slowly lick and kiss along Savage's wings, nibbling the right sensors and nodes for the best stimulation. It didn't took long for the younger seeker to be but a puddle of moaning, panting goo under the elder's touches. Seeing this, Starscream smirked and kissed his audio, whispering sensually. "Now tell me what you want... Savage..."

"Star-... Starscream... I want... Frag!... I want you... Take me!... Now!" He managed to breat out while his wings and cockpit were both under assault by those experted blue hands and mouth. His panel cliak open all on its own showing his dripping, hot valve and spike extendingfully. "Mmmm... Ho yeah!..."

Megatron, on his chair, had slread his legs wide and his panel was open. he was stroking his hardened shaft watching them together with lustful, heated optics. He licked his lips and smirked when his mate looked at him with a teasing wink. "I love to watch you my spark... You're so good at this."

Starscream just grin and then crouched between the younger seeker's tighs, and he started licking and suckling at his valve, sticking his glossa in and the reaction was instantaneous. Savage cried out and arched, moaning loudly. His legs spread more and his valve dripped lubriant at a faster rate.

"Hoooo... Mmmmm... M-more..." He moaned and STarscream purred, smirking, and sticking his glossa deeper, teasing and exploring.

Savage dug his claws into the wall to keep himself from collapsing with pleasure as Starscream fragged him with his rather talented glossa, he had never felt anything like this before, sure he had given his berth mates an amazing time but this was completely different and he never wanted it to stop.

"Do you like this, Savage?" Starscream asked between probes with his glossa.

"P-primus, yes…" Savage panted.

Starscream continued to frag Savage with his glossa until he screamed as he overloaded several minutes later.

The older seeker happily drank the fluids that poured out of his port, once his port was licked clean, he slowly licked and nipped his way up his body until he claimed his lips in a heated and passionate kiss, which the smaller and younger flyer happily returned as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Tell me… tell me, Savage. What do you want… want me to do to you?" Starscream asked between kisses.

"You… buried deep inside me… ravaging me…" Savage replied.

Star smiled. "Your wish is my command." He kissed him again and picked him up and carried him to the berth without breaking the kiss.

Savage was deposited in the berth and laid there, and the seeker spread his legs invitingly, port dripping and optics blazing. He was so hot... Starscream was very good at this. It was everything he's ever dreamed of... The other seeker crawled over him and he moaned when he heard the sound of his panel retracting and spike sliding out, erect and ready.

"Take me... Want you deep inside me..." He repeated again, spreading his legs more and arching his back, wings fluttering.

"SO eager..." Starscream purred, and he pushed inside him, his cable filling him up nicely and he moaned a bit, optics fliring. "Perfect fit... Mmmmm..."

He started to thrust slowly, and soon he felt Megatron's hands on his wings and purred, arching his back. The larger mech snuck behind them and teased open Savage's back port, before entering him from behind while Starscrem was thrusting in his front port.

"I just couldn't wait sny longer... You two were looking so... arousing." He chuckled heatedly and started to move inside the now whimpering, moaning wreck of a young seeker.

Later, after a lot of overloads for them all, they were all laying in the berht, their sparks still joined and pulsing sontentedly. The three-way bond was all new but wide open and they could feel the happiness and contentement of their third, snuggly held between them.

-TBC-


	18. Chapter 18: Light in the Dark 2

_Chapter 18: Back to the other side_

While Starscream slept like a rock, Megatron and Savage were busy making love, chest plates closed just in case it got heated and rough, the younger seeker allowed his older lover to take the lead, he could feel his mates lust and desire over the newly formed bond and it fueled his own wanting more.

_*If interfacing wasn't so tiring, I could do it all day and all night long.* _Savage commented.

Megatron chuckled, deepening the kiss as as well his thrusts, making his black and red seeker moan into the kiss. _*I know what you mean.*_

Their kiss soon became more heated as the lust over the bond heightened, and they knew no matter how much noise they made they wouldn't wake the sleeping mech, Their love making became almost animalistic as lust filled growls and groans filled the room, as well as cries of pleasure as Megatron bit into one of Savage's neck cables, drawing blood he soon licked away the sting.

"You taste so good, Savage… I can't get enough of you." He growled with each thrust into his port.

Savage sank his claws into Megatron's shoulders as he felt another overload approaching, he smirked when he heard his older lover hiss with pleasure at the sting.

_*Your spark…open your chest plates… I want to feel your spark again… as I overload…* _Savage panted.

_*Anything for you, my beloved Savage…*_Megatron opened his chest plates, once again showing his younger lover his red pulsating spark, it was the same color as his optics and it was a sight to behold. _*Now you, Savage.*_

Savage happily obeyed and opened his chest plates, revealing his golden spark and it still took Megatron's breath away. His lover literally had a spark of gold, and Megatron planned to treasure it for eternity, because some thing like this needed to be treasured as well as protected.

They kissed at the same moment they merged their sparks together, a bright light filled the room as they overloaded at the same time, calling out each others name over the bond, knowing they would wake Starscream with their simultaneous overloads. There was a flash of green as the light slowly died, but it went unnoticed by the two lovers as they continued to hold each other as rode out their overloads.

The two mechs lay in each others arms, panting heavily as their overload finally past, no words could be said for how amazing their shared overload had felt, but they both knew that in the future more would soon follow, as well as some thing precious and unexpected.

_Back to the Mirror Universe, Autobot's base..._

After three weeks at the AUtobot's base as Nemesis's prisonners, and Megatron and the others were nowhere near rescued, hope was wearing thin. The remaining Decepticons were trying, and failing, to rescue them so far, as the base was now so heavily guarded that even a cyberfly would've had trouble slipping in. But they, led by Sideswipe who was almost due to have his sparkling, hadn't lost hope yet.

Not yet, or never... And Blaster's cassettes, Eject and Rewind, had managed to slip in a couple of times to find Megatro0n, Optimus and Savage and thell them that they hadnt been forgotten. A rescue mission was still going to be made, and they were going to be saved soon.

But Optimus was starting to feel like he had before his first rescues, like giving up was the only option, but the bond, and his little twins growing inside him, were preventing him to completely loose hope, and give up. He had a hand press on the still small bump on his belly and trying not to listen to Megatron's agonized screams and cries. The Deception's Leader was a mess... physiucally at least. But he hadn't given up despite the torture and rapes he was subjected to on a daily basis.

And today, Ironhide had came join in the fun. They had made sure to bring Optimus to all and every of those sessions, and he was trying his best not to show how desperate, how miserable that was making him feel. Helless and unable to do anything for his love other then watch and support him through the bond with his feelings and with words of encouragement.

"I know what you think Optimus..." Nemesis purred taking his chin in the palm of his hand and lifting it, having paused in his torture to Megatron while Irinhide kept going. "You're pathetic Decepticons friends aren't going to come rescue you this time. They cant get in. This base is a inpenetrable fortress... You and Megatron are my slaves, forever. You should accept it and the pleasure I can give you..."

"No..." Optimus whispered, a small whimper escaping him as he tried to wrench his face away. His blue optics were dull and he looked smaller... "I won't give up... I can't... I'll never bow to you again, Nemesis!"

"We'll see..." Nemesis purred evilly, and stood up. "And we'll see how much longer your dear Megatron can hold up."

_This has to stop_. Maelstrom thought, baring his teeth in a silent growl.

The black and silver flyer paced the length of his quarters, trying to figure out a way to get the captured Decepticons out of Nemesis' vile grip. Sideswipe was carrying so a full on assault was out of the question, but it could work if he took command of the Decepticons they could do it.

His musing were interrupted by commotion in the war room, narrowing his optics slightly headed there.

"Listen to your bond mate, Sideswipe. Your to far along to lead this assault."

Maelstrom recognized Astrotrain's voice as he drew closer to the war room.

"If I can't lead, then who will?" Sideswipe replied.

"I will." Came a raspy reply.

They all looked to see Maelstrom; his large frame filling the door way. "I will lead," He repeated. "Our comrades have suffered to long at the hands of Nemesis, it high time we end this war."

"I agree," Hook answered. "Its time we finished this war that Nemesis started. We lost Starscream and his brothers to that monster, we can afford to lost any one else."

"How do we attack them though, they beat us once. They could do it again." Mixmaster commented.

"The Autobots know the lay out of their base. That is their greatest strength, it is also their greatest weakness and we will use that against them."

"When do we attack?" Astrotrain asked.

"Tomorrow night, they will never expect it. Sideswipe, you will need to stay behind with your mate, I can breathe easy knowing that you both will be unharmed."

"I understand, Maelstrom." Sideswipe replied.

For the next few hours the Decepticons came up with a battle plans they would use to attack the Autobot base and rescue their comrades.

SOme hours later, SIdeswipe was sitting in the War Room, alone, reviewing what they were going to do with a frown. Something was off, he had a bad feeling, and he was pressing a protective hand over his little sparklings. "I hope everything goes fine... I really hope so..."

The door behind him opened and his bondmate stepped in the room, and walked to him. Hooked wrapped his arms around his pregnant mate and hugged him to his chest, nuzzling his neck some when he saw his worried look.

*_What's wrong, love? You shouldn't worry... everyone's gonna be fine.* _He sent through the bond, and kissed him softly.

_*I'm affraid for my twin, and for the others. I have a bad feeling, Hook... WHat if something goes wrong?* _He replied with worry, his voice slightly shaking.

He burried his face in the crook of his lover's neck, and felt himself be lifted off the ground and carried to the door. Hook spoke out loud this time, his voice soft and loving. "Nothing's gonns be wrong, you hear me? Nothing! They'll be all fine and get our friends back."

SIdeseipe smiled weakly and sighed some, he was tired, the little onew were due to be born soon and he was drained most of the time. Hook took him to their quarters and laid him on the berth, laying beside him, a large hand pressed on the swollen belly, feeling the sparklings kick. "Let me take those worries out of your mind, my love..."

He started kissing him, and trailling loving, heated stroke down his belly, sides and hips, and Sideswipe was soon moaning and purring in those touches.

Hook slowly and gently started to thrust in and out of Sideswipe's port, he wanted to take away all of Sideswipes worries at least for a little while. Truth be told he was worried as well, but he knew with Maelstrom leading them they couldn't fail, the flyer was every thing but invincible.

He some how managed to survive having his throat slit by Nemesis a few years back, that was the reason his voice was slightly raspy, his injury hadn't healed properly. But that hadn't stopped him from fighting, nor did it change him, in fact it made him for determined to end this war so no one else would suffer same fate or worse.

The medics musing were interrupted when Sides started to nip and kiss at his neck, making him mewl with pleasure. The pair continued to make love throughout the night, giving each other nothing but pleasure, crying out each other's names as they climaxed.

Maelstrom knew that this final battle could kill him and he was alright with that, if he died saving his comrades then so be it, he had no regrets. He had lived a good life despite the war. He looked up at the stars as he stood on roof of the Decepticon base, he wondered if Primus would be able to hear him if he sent up a small request.

"I don't know if you can hear me. But if you can, all I ask is this; please help us win this war, to many have suffered at the hands of Nemesis. And if your help comes with a price then I will willingly pay it, so long as Nemesis is defeated and my comrades are safe from harm. That is all I ask of you."

Maelstrom continued to look up at the heavens for a few more minutes before looking away and heading toward the roof hatch. He didn't even see the star that was their planet twinkle in the night sky.

The troops were ready as the final battle was coming towards them. None showed fear and all were ready to give their everything to this final and probably deadly battle that was to take place. A foreboding air was hanging over the Decepticon's army and made many pace nervously, holding weapons tighter then was necessary.

The stars were twinkling and the moonless sky was a deep shade of royal blue like fine velvet. All knew that they may die tonight to ensure the survival of their kind and the peace for the future generations.

At the front row, Blitzwing had a hard expression, thinking of his brother Astrotrain whom was currently prisonner of the Autobots, and had been for the past month. He vowed to himself to free him and to tell him how much he meant for him if he ever got out of the battle alive.

Lurking in the shadows, where they were best suited and effective, 5 small cassettes were also impatiently waiting for the signal to attack. Ravage was prowling ahaed, scouting as she did best, her thoughts on her master and creator, trying to connect to him. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were flying overhead, fully focussed on the battle at hand and also wishing that their creator was safe and sound. The twins RUmble and Frenzy were standing amongst the other much larger soldiers but their determination was no less them theirs. ALl were ready to die for their creator, to bring him back safely...

After a few more minutes, the signal to advance and start the assault was finally launched, and, contrary to what the Autobots may be expecting, the attack didn't come from hte back or a secluded part of their bvase, but right up front and direct.

"Decepticons, ATTACK!" Yelled Maelstrom, transforming into his jet mode. "Give them HELL!"

_Autobot base, a few minutes ago_

Nemesis emptied himself within Savage's port with a pleasured groan, he felt Ironhide stiffen behind him then roar to the heavens as he overloaded into his rear port, causing him to shiver with pleasure.

_*Primus that felt so amazing…* _Nemesis panted.

Ironhide nuzzled the back of his lovers neck agreement. _*You know, I think its time to impregnate Savage.*_

_*I agree. Savage is now fully broken and I know that he won't kill this sparkling, like he had the first time he was pregnant. I beat him within an inch of his life when I found out that he had killed the sparkling.* _The Dark Prime growled.

*_That will not happen again.*_

Ironhide pulled out of his lovers port, already missing the tightness around his cable, after cleaning himself off he closed his panel and sat on the edge of the berth to watch his lord and lover impregnate their slave.

He watched as Nemesis opened Savage's chest plates, it caused the wingless seeker to whimper but other then that he did nothing. He did however arch his back and moan with pleasure as the Autobot leader gently ran his fingers across the pulsating mass.

Nemesis smiled as he decided that he would play with Savage's spark before actually impregnating him. He leaned forward and slowly licked at his slaves spark, smirking when he heard his pet let out a gasp of shock and pleasure.

"You like this, don't you, my pet?" He asked, gently nipping at his spark.

"Y-yes, my master." Savage whimpered, tears of shame in his optics.

The dark prime continued to molest the wingless seeker's spark, earning him several cries of pleasure and sound of ripping fabric as the broken mech sank his claws into blanket and pillows.

"You will carry my sparkling again, Savage. And I know that you killed the unborn sparkling when you were first my slave." Nemesis whispered in his audio.

Savage's optics widen at his words, it was true when he frist found out that he was carrying Nemesis' seed, he panicked and killed the sparkling before running to the Decepticons. But he had no idea that Nemesis had known he had been pregnant and now… it was going to happen all over again.

"Only this time," Nemesis hissed. "You will not kill this sparkling."

Savage sobbed quietly as the dark prime opened his own chest plates, showing the broken seeker his red pulsating spark. He knew that this was it, once he was carrying it would be to late for him to escape, knowing that Nemesis or Ironhide would always be watching him, making sure that he couldn't harm sparkling like he had done the first time.

Nemesis had just pulled out of his pet when the alarms sounded, and he stood looking annoyed. "What is it? Prowl, report!"

Prowl's voice was just a little tense when he answered him. "We're under attack Sir! The Decepticons!"

"well, repelk them, Prowl! You're supposed to be the tactician, here, and we know that they are weakened and outnumbered. It should be easy!" Nemesis retorde sounding torqued off. Those damn Decepticons! They always pick the worst time to grow a backbone and show it.

He looked down at his little pet who was curled up on his side and sobbing silently, and grinned, petting his helm. "I have to go now my littler pet, but I'll return to you soon. Don't go away, hum?"

Savage just looked up at him blankly and nuzzled his hand a bit in response to the touch. His optics were dim and lifeless and He didn't say anyting. Ironhide had a chuckle and stoke the helm as well, also preparing to leave to go beat those Decepticons to the pit and back.

Outside, Maelstom was leading the main wave of attackers, while Blitzwing was comminding the second wave to the assault. A third was on reserve and waiting to spring into actions. So far, they had encountered only little resistence, but the battle-hardened Decepticon knew that this wasn't going to last. ANd he was to be proven right...

The gate parted and out came Nemesis, Ironhide, and the rest of the Autobot's elite troops. There was a pause while the large mech looked upon the battlefield with fiery red optics gauging it and the mechs fighting. "Pathetic weaklings, do you really think that you can invade my home and hope to win? It seems that your last defeat had told you nothing." He sneered and then ordered, voice booming, commanding and cruel. "Autobots, Attack! Take as many prisoners as you can! Kill the rest!"

Ironhide stood up from the berth and went to join his lover, but was stopped by him, before he could ask why, Nemesis spoke up.

"I need you to stay here, Ironhide. So you can protect Fire Storm and our little pet."

Ironhide couldn't help but smile, a little alone time with Savage would make up for not being able to fight the Cons.

"As you wish, my lord." Ironhide said with a slight bow.

"Once this is finally over, we will be bond mates again." Nemesis vowed before leaving.

Once his lover has left, Ironhide turned his attention to Savage who was still curled up in his corner. He smirked before going over to the wingless mech. "Looks like its just you and me for a while."

Savage's optics widened but allowed Ironhide to straddle his waist and ravage his neck with nips and licks. "Open up, my pet. I want your port."

Knowing he had no other choice, he opened his already ravaged port and cried out in both pain and pleasure as Ironhide shoved his massive cable into his port and started to have his way with the beaten seeker.

Gypsy lay chained on the medical berth, shaking slightly it appeared that her betrayal had been to much for her mind to deal with, now she was a slave to the very bond mate she had betrayed.

_I deserve this. This is my punishment for hurting him so. _Gypsy thought.

She looked over her shoulder when the door to the med bay opened and Ratchet rushed in. He walked past her without even looking at his former bond mate, instead he walked into another room and took out several weapons.

"I'd like to see those blasted Decepticons come in here, I'll blow them all to the pit!" He growled.

Gypsy's optics widen a bit. _The Decepticons are attacking? Do they really hope to win even after all this?_

Indeed the Decepticons were attacking, the their fiece initial attack was even being somewhat successful. They had tore through the first line of Autobot soldiers, and were starting to storm the base itself.

The Autobots were defending fiercely ther base, and they were aiming to disable the cons without killing them. They wanted slaves and breeders... ANd they would be perfect for this. SO, until Nemesis himself made his way up to the battle. the odds were quite even.

But the Autobot Leader had no intention of letting the COns win, or even leave this base. They were stupid enough to throw themselves in his own base like that, they will know the proce of tresspassing. He needed more slaves to breed his new generation of loyal Autobots.

DOwn in the dungeons, Megatron was awoken from yet another nightmare-filled sleep by the sound of the battle raging above them a few levels higher. He blinked, not believing his audio. He had almost lost hope that anyone was going to come by now, but he was glad that he had been wrong.

His stenght and resolve renewed, he tried to break his restraints again, but Nemesis, the last time he was here, had stuck soemthing in his port that would shock him or induce unbearable amounts of pain and pleasure everytime he tried to move. He writted and moaned, gritting his dental togehter, but tried again.

He had to give up though because there was no way he could move at the moment. He had to wait and hope for the best for his trroops...

-TBC-


	19. Chapter 19: The end of all Things

_Chapter 19: The End of All Things_

Maelstrom took out every Autobot that was foolish enough to get in his way, they weren't going to take prisoners, this battle was to end the war and if any Autobot surrendered, they were not to be harmed. The one he really wanted was Nemesis.

"Check the med bay and all the living quarters!" Maelstrom ordered.

Five Decepticons lead by Blitzwing broke off from the main group and headed down the hall way and toward the med bay.

Ratchet growled as the door to his med bay was slammed into, he didn't know how long that door would hold, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He would teach these bastards a lesson, no one simply burst into his domain and lived to tell about it!

Gypsy flinched when the door to the med bay burst open and a hail of gun fire erupted, she knew Ratchet wouldn't last long against five Decepticons. She could only watch as her mate was overwhelmed by the enemy.

Blitzwing attacked Ratchet and slammed him against the wall, hand on his throat. "Do you yield?"

Ratchet laughed. "Never." Aims a blaster at the con but before he fire, Blitzwing grabbed his wrist and twisted, breaking the medic's wrist.

"Agh! You really think that will stop me?" Kicks Blitzwing away from him then goes to attack only to be slammed into the wall again.

"To many have suffered at your hand, medic," Blitzwing growled as he raises his hand to punch through the medics chest. "Its time for you to die."

"No!" Gypsy cried, tears in her optics. "Please don't kill him, please!"

Blitzwing blinked at the sudden plea, and turned to look at the bound femme, recognizing her as Gypsy, Nemesis's daughter. But why was she held like that like she was a prisonner? He paused his movements, and asked, coldly. "Why should I spare him? He cause more death and destruction then any other Autobots. He deserves to die a thousand times."

Gypsy shook her head, slightly shocked, and looked pretty distressed. 'Please dont do it. I... I'll die if you kill him... He's my bondmate..."

Blitzwing seemed a little shocked by this news himsef, but he finally hardened his expression, and drove his fist through Ratchet's chestplates, taking hold of his spark chamber, and tearing it off his chet with a feral roar.

Gypsy screamed with him in agony and arched off the table she was bound to, her optics brightening before going black and she slumped back down, unconscious. Blitzwing checked her vital signs but saw that she was still alive, but would need medical attention.

"What are we going to do about her, Blitzwing? She'll die now that the bond between her and Ratchet is broken." Sideways asked.

Blitzwing sighed. "We'll have to take her with us. It would seem as if she has also suffered at the hands of that blasted medic."

The four cons watched as Blitzwing went over to the medical berth and broke the chains holding the once feared and deadly Gypsy and gently cradled her in his arms. She murmured softly as she laid her head against his chest.

"I'll carry her." Scavenger offered.

Gypsy was vaguely aware of being placed in another pair of arms, she no longer cared what happened to her, her bond mate was gone, she had nothing left to live for. Her vision cleared momentarily and she spotted the body of her bond mate, tears slowly slid down her cheeks and forced herself to look away as they left the med bay.

Ironhide overloaded with a roar as his slave sank his claws into his shoulders due to his own overload.

_Primus, Savage is a animal in the berth. _He thought panting.

"Did you enjoy that, my pet?" He cooed, nuzzling his neck.

"Y-yes." Savage said in hushed whisper.

"Yes, what?"

"Y-yes… master."

Ironhide smiled before pulling out of his port and cleaning himself off, just to be a good sport he even cleaned Savage off. After doing that, he went over to the energon dispenser to get himself a cube and when he turned around he found himself looking into the barrel of Blitzwings blaster.

"Take the slagger, I won't risk Fire Storm's safely for that whore." Ironhide growled.

Blitzwing narrowed his optics and growled lowly at Ironhide's comment, but he did sharply od and two mechs went to gather Savage froim the berth. His barrel was still hardly pressed against Ironhide's forehead. "Give me one good reason not to end your mserable function right there and then, Ironhide? My finger's just itching to end you, you beast."

Ironhide laughed, and his red optics bore into the ones of the triplechanger, hard and absolutely not affraid. "I'm not affraid of dying. I'll feel rtight at home in the Pits." His optics shifted slightly to the little crib where Fire Storm was crying now, and worry and fear briefly flashed into them.

"You dont care for yourself, but you do care for him, Ironhide." Blitzwing replied calmly, looking at the small sparkling that was a splitting image of Nemesis Prime. Nemesis's spawn... But still, only a sparkling. A sparkling shouldn't be held responsible for their creator's evil. He was innocent still, and could be saved. "Iwont hurt him, you have my word. But you..."

"You wont TOUCH him, you slaggers! I'll kill you before!" Ironhide roared, and he attacked the Decepticons fiercely. Blitzwing was berely able to avoid the first charge but felt Ironhide's claw dig in his face leaving three parallels cuts that started bleeding. Savage, whom was held by two mechs firmly, looked torn between helping his master or hiding away from the fight...

Octane and his group of 8 decepticons headed for the Brig to free the prisonners. On the way there, they met resistance, but they manage to beat the resistance. The Autobots were too confident, and they were making mistakes. WHich was an advanbtage for the attacking Decepticons.

"Find Megatron and Optimus, and free them! We'll gather the others on the way! Lets go!" The brig was full of their comrades that had been taken during the last attack. SOundwave, Astrotrain, the conehead seekers, the stunticons and some others... When they were freed, they would help them finish this once and for all...

Startled awake Longhaul momentarily tightened his hold on Soundwave, then relaxed moments later, he looked down and couldn't help but smile at how peaceful the telepath looked while he slept.

_I love him so much, I can't wait to be his mate. _Longhaul thought, love in his optics.

As he sat against the wall of their cell, he idly stroked Soundwave's helms, engine purring softly. Hearing the door to the brig open, dread crept into his spark knowing that Nemesis was coming back to torment them again, he always did.

But he had left Optimus alone when he had figured out that he was carrying so instead he tormented Megatron. And the others couldn't do anything to stop him, all they could do was sit and watch as their beloved leader was tortured and raped.

His spark nearly stopped when he saw who it really was and he couldn't believe his own optics.

"Octane…"

The triplechanger looked to spot who called his name upon enterring the Brig, and spotted Longhaul, who was craddling an injured Soundwave to his chest. He stepped in front of their cell and opened it himself, smilling to his fellow Decepticon. "Longhaul, and Soundwave! So nice to see you alright, mostly! Follow, its time to get you guys out of here!"

"We had almost lost all hopes to have any rescue mission for us, Octane. I'm glad to see we were wrong." Longhaul replied and he helped his lover up to steady him to his feet. Soundwave let out a small sigh and a tiny frown of pain crossed his features, but disappeared just as soon.

Longhaul's expression turned more serious and dark as he revealed the fate of Megatron and Optimus. "They're kept in an isolation cell accross from here. We can hear him scream every night, but he never begs. Never heard him beg once..."

Octane frowned and the other decepticons talked angrily amongst them until Octane silenced them. The prisonner were soon all free, minus Megatron and Optimus, and they soon found them in the cell Longhaul pointed them. octane's expression became grim and he clenched his jaw at the sight.

"Get him down and put his armor back in.. He ordered his men, and they were quick to comply, disantangling Megatron from the contraptions holding him in polace, and carefully removing the toy that was shoved inside him. Megatron whimpered a little and groaned as the tension in his limbs disappeared. He finally lifted his optics to see Octane, SOundwave, Longhaul, many of his soldiers here.

"So... I wasn't hallucinating those battle sounds. I never lost hope that you would come..." He whispered as he was helped up by two Decepticons, and his optiucs fell on Optimus, whom was being freed by two other mechs. "I'm more concerned about my bondmate..."

Optimus was almost catatonic and he looked unresponsive at the handling he was being given. He didn't resist any of it, but didn't help any either. He was more like a puppet handled by others and his optics were dull and empty. He was instinctively protecting his unborn sparklings though and his arms were crossed above them.

Maelstrom was hunting for Nemesis, killing the Autobot leader would end this battle once and for all and he was more then willing to sacrifice himself in order to kill the monster. He soon entered a room just in time to see Nemesis about to kill a Decepticon trying to get away from the Autobot.

"Nemesis!"

Nemesis paused, allowing the injured to get away and turned to look and smiled as he saw Maelstrom. "I see you survived our last encounter," Nemesis said, straightening up. "Your voice has changed since we last met. You did, after all take a nasty hit to the vocal cords"

Maelstrom narrowed his optics. "I plan on returning the favor."

Nemesis simply laughed. "I'm sure you are. It's a shame you waste your energy with the Decepticons, you'd make a valuable alley as an Autobot with all your power and strength."

"I'm not here to talk, Nemesis. I came here to destroy you." Maelstrom replied.

"So… it will be a fight to the death then, winner take all?"

"Yes."

"So be it."

Nemesis charged with a war cry, lunging at his opponent with tremendous speed and strenght, but Maelstorm dodged the initial attack and managed to land a hard blow to the mech's back. Nemesis lnded on his front but quickly rolled away and jumped back to his feet.

"Not bad, Maelstorm. But I'll kill you anyway..." Nemesis stated coldly, and jumped at his foe again and, blades drawn, jumped on him slashing wildly, attempting to take his head off. His assault managed to cut one of Maelstorm's head finials, maiking him scream and jump back. "First blood is mine."

Maelstorm would have none of this. he was fueled by a righteous fury that nothing could stop and, ignoring the wound, he drawn two blades from his wrists as well, and with a cry of his own, charged gracefully. Twisting around and expertedly, he slashed Nemesis's chest, cutting through the armour and grazing the spark chamber.

Pain lacing his circuits, Nemesis fell to his knees, and grasp his chest with a gasp of agony. Hs frame was shaking and he looked like he wasn't going get back. Maelstorm was no fool though, and he attacked again, aiming to take the mech,s head off...

From the brig, on the other side of the large Hallway, the other decepticons came back, as well as the other group, and they stopped at the sight of the fierce combat. Octane and Blitzwing were ready to jump in, but Megatron, seeing this and the look on Maelstorm's face as they fought, stopped his men.

"No, he have to do this himself. Do not interfere." He ordered, and reluxctantly, the other decepticons stood down to watch the fight unfold.

If it hadn't been for the two mechs holding Savage, the wingless Seeker would have blindly went to his master's aid. Instead he buried his face into one of the mechs chest in order to look away from the fighting, tears of fear sliding down his cheeks. All he could hear was the sound of swords clashes, snarls and growls from the two mechs that were fighting to the death.

Before Maelstrom could decapitate Nemesis, he suddenly lifted his sword and deflected the slash then just as quickly slashed at Maelstrom, smirking as his sword slices his stomach, but much to his surprise that didn't stop the large Decepticon, wounded and bleeding Maelstrom continued to attack the Autobot leader.

"If I have to die in order to kill you, Nemesis then so be it!" Maelstrom snarled.

The fight between them suddenly became more vicious and some what difficult to watch, blood splattered the floor where ever they moved, they appeared to be equally matched as neither were giving much ground.

As much as Megatron wanted to interfere he knew he couldn't, this was Maelstrom's battle.

It soon appeared that Maelstrom had Nemesis on the defensive and had the Autobot leader backing himself into a wall. But even bleeding and cornered Nemesis was still dangerous.

Metal clashed against metal as the titans fought fiercely like two avatar of death incarnated. Maelstrom had managed to back nemesis in the wall, cornering him, his twin blades covered in the energon of his enemy as he stood over him, ready to give the final blow. He knew he was going to die here today, but he was going to bring Nemesis with him. That he vowed as, in a last effort, utting all of his might in the blow, he embeded both swords in Nemesis's chest, piercing the spark casing, and the pulsing sârk below.

But nemesis snalred in pain, knowing he too was going to die, but that didn't bothered hime too much. His son and mate would live and someday, his Heir was going to avenge him, destroying the pathetic Decepticons once and for all.

"Good job... maelstrom... But... This isn't the end..." Nemesis breathed, his spark fluttering, already starting to give out. "And... I take you... WITH ME!" he snarled and with a humongous effort, lifted his sword, and drove it through his adversary's spark.

Maelstrom knew he was dying the moment the sword pierced his chest and his spark below. He could feel it flutter and give out, and he felt weaker by the secoond. He spat in the face of his enemy energon and oil, and snarled. "I'm glad... that you will... follow me... You monster!"

Both spark extinguishedat the same tim and the two mechs collapsed on the ground in a heap. Frames greyed out and optics dimmed to nothingness as the last speck of life left them. The Decepticons looked at the fallen foes with disbelief. Was it really over? Was Nemesis really gone? Megatron was the first to get out of his daze, and step forward.

"It's over... ROund out the remaining Autobots, and lets evacuate this base. Destroy it. Destroy all remains of What this Monster built to the ground." He ordered, standing a little slumped still with pain lacing his features.

Optimus looked dazed, helping his mate to stand and a heavy sigh escaped him. Over... Was it really possible? His sparkling were going to be safe at last?... He fell to his knees and keened in a relief so deep it was almost painful.

The news of Nemesis' death spread like wild fire, most of the Autobots scattered to the four winds; Ironhide was one of them. While the remaining Autobots, no longer having the will to fight surrendered to the Decepticons.

Megatron picked up the gray body of Maelstrom, because of him they had finally defeated Nemesis. He looked over at his mate and sent comfort over the bond.

*Lets go home.* He said over the bond.

-TBC-


	20. Author's Note

**Author Note:**

I am deeply sorry for the wait I am putting you all my watchers and readers on, but my co-writter's internet is down and I donw know when she'll be back to continue this story. I just got wind of it, so be kind with me. I promise to update as soon as it is possible, and to try and keep in contact with my dear friend to know when she hopefully will get her internet back.

Please enjoy and bear with me!


	21. Chapter 20: A New begining

_Chapter 20: A new begining..._

The son of Ironhide and Nemesis, Firestorm, was taken by the Decepticons to be raised as a good mech. The poor sparkling was found wailing over the body of its mother creator while Ironhide had curled around him to protect his precious little sparkling. The battle between Blitzwing and Ironhide had drawn the two mechs to the limits of their very strenght, but in the ends, the Decepticon had found the strenght to finish off the second worse Autobot to ever exist.

Leaving a little sparkling orphaned and crying for his mommy. When he tried to craddle him, Firestorm clawed his tiny claws at him hissing fiercely, red optics bright and glazed with tears. He could feel Daddy was dead too, and his tiny spark was all broken. FInally, exhausting himself, he stopped fussing and clawing and squirming to just lay on the bog Decepticon's arms sobbing spark-wrenching sobs.

"Mommy... Daddy..." He sniffled, and Blitzwing, making his way down the hallway to the group of Decepticons with Megatron and Optimus, shushed him and bounced him.

Optimus was brought out of his daze by hearing the cries of the tiny mechling, and he went to him, taking him from Blitzwing and gently craddling him over his stomach where his twins were still growing. "Shh... There there... I'll take care of you..."

Firestorm looked up hopefully at the familiar faceplates and tilted his tiny purple and black head. "Daddy?"

"I'm not your daddy, little one, but I'll take good care of you..." Optimus whispered and to his mate he sent. *We have to take him in. We can leave him there.*

Firestorm sniffled and unhappily pouted resting his helm against Optimus's broad chest. "Want mommy..."

*Yes, you're right. Lets go back now. We've spent enough time in the hell hole.* Megatron replied, and soon, the Decepticons were leaving the base with their Autobots prisonners and soon after, and base was destroyed by an explosion.

Hook had the med bay prepared just in case there were injuries and he knew that there would be, he forced himself to stop and sit down. He had already had to calm his mate down which resulted into several mind blowing overloads.

Once his mate was no longer stressing he could prep the med bay. He obsessively checked over his equipment to keep him from thinking the worst.

_Nothing went wrong, it went perfectly. We defeated the Autobots and our comrades will come home safe and sound with minimum injuries. _

He told himself.

He continued to tell himself that, hoping that he would right but a small part of him knew that the injuries wouldn't be minimal, when the Autobots were involved nothing was ever minimal.

Soon, news of the mechs returning from battle arrived, and there was a commotion when the troops started to fill back into the base. At the head was Megatron, Optimus carrying a sparkling in his arms, and following them were the rest of the Decepticons and the Autobot prisonners. The little sparkling was sniffling and tears running down his dark cheeks. Many mechs stared at him, as he was a splitting image of his father, and whispers went through the ranks about Nemesis's spawn.

Sideswipe, whom had been waiting for his brother impatiently, anxiously wanting to see him, ran to him and jumped into his arms at the sight of him. "SUNNY! You're fine!" And he hugged him tightly.

"Whoa! Calm down Sides! You're going to go into labour if you get too overexcited, and I dont want your fluids all over me!" He joked, and hugged his twin back just as srongly, careful for the large belly.

A little farther away, Blitzwing and Astrotrain met back up with Octane, and Gypsy was still between them, held by the brown and black triplechanger. She looked dazed, as if she was dead inside, and just rested her head on the mech's chestplates, unresponsive. Without a word, the three mech brought her to the medbay for Hook to take care of, along with little Firestorm and also, at everyone's relief and joy, and especially Sideswipe and Hook, Savage too.

WHen the seeker was brought in by Megatron, he was in the Leader's arms, curled up, crying and shaking madly from both relief, fear, confusion and anger. Hook and Sideswipe, when they caught sight of him, looked terribly relieved, and upset by the condition he was in. He was put on a table carefully by Megatron and the Leader looked sadened, and serious.

"I will need to make a announcememnt to the troops, Hook. Call everyone in the COmmand Center in a cycle." He finaly ordered, and sat on a bench until he could ne examined, holding Optimus close.

Hook went to tend to Megatron's wounds, but his leader stopped him as he raised his hand.

"See to the others first." He said calmly.

The medic nodded before going over to Optimus and the now sleeping sparkling that he held protectively in his arms. The medic performed three scans; one for Optimus, the second for the sleep sparkling, he ignored the fact that the little one had a startling resemblance to Nemesis Prime, and the third was for the sparklings growing inside the mech.

"Despite what you've gone though, your sparklings are healthy and so is the little one. You are just dehydrated."

Optimus relaxed at his words and took the cube that Hook offered him and slowly drank its contents.

Hook nodded once before checking the other Decepticons who had been held captive by the Autobots. Some of them were simply dehydrated and needed an IV, he was able to get the strange device off the side of Soundwave's head. Once it was off the Communications Officer visibly relaxed in Longhaul's arms.

The large green mech nodded his thanks toward his brother which Hook returned before continuing to check the others. He physically stopped when he saw Gypsy lying on a medical berth, she seemed to be in a restless recharge, he saw Megatron walk over to him out of the corner of his optic.

"Gypsy was never Nemesis' daughter, Gypsy is my daughter. Starscream was carrying when he had been taken by the Autobots."

Hook was stunned by this. "Are you sure, Megatron?"

"Yes, Nemesis told me himself."

Gypsy whimpered in her sleep. "R-Ratchet…"

Megatron placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, the femme relaxed a little but was still shaking.

"Ratchet was her bond mate," Blitzwing commented a few moments later. "I… killed him."

With that news, Hook quickly scanned the distressed femme and found that her spark was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He sighed and shook his head before turning to his leader.

"Her spark is dying. Its as if she's lost the will to live."

Megatron didn't respond, he simply looked at his daughter. The very daughter that he never knew, that he wanted to know, now he wouldn't get that chance. He felt his mate send comfort over to the bond, he gave Optimus a small smile of thank which was returned by his mate.

"Is there any thing you can do for her?" Optimus asked.

Hook was silent for a moment, thinking about what Optimus had said.

"There might be one thing I can do…" Hook finally replied.

Megatron's optics brightened for a moment, hope filling his spark, could Gypsy be saved?

"I can place her spark into a new body, give her a new life, a new start."

"Can… you place her spark into a sparklings body?" Megatron asked. "I want her to have a clean slate."

Optimus couldn't help but smile at his mate, he knew why Megatron wanted Gypsy in a sparklings body. He had lost the chance to raise her the first time, he wanted a second chance and wanted it badly.

Hook smiled as well. "Of course, Megatron.

Once they were done in the medbay, Megatron took his bondmate back to their quarters, as they both needed rest badly. Hook was going to built a sparkling's body for Gypsy, and in the meantime, was keeping her in stasis to slow the process of her spark dying. In a couple of days,m he should be done, and then she would be transfered inside a newborn sparkling's body to start back from the very begining. The prospect made him giddy and happy. He had lost Starscream so many Vorns ago... But he had a chance with their daughter to make it right.

Optimus could feel his mate's giddiness, his happiness, and it made im feel happy and excited. He sat on the berth and pulled Megatron with him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing back there, Megatron. Now we can start everything anew without having to worry about those Autobots. Now I really feel safe... thanks to you." He smiled and purred in his audio, nuzzling him softly.

Megatron hugged him back and pressed a hand on his round belly, feeling the little ones under the plating. Only two more months and they'll be sparked... He was going to be granted the family that had been stolen from him, with Optimus, the twins, Gypsy, and of course Pyris. Maybe even little Firestorm. he wanted this sparking to be raised peacefully, away from war, violence and madness... He may be Nemesis's and Ironhide's spawn, but he's still only a sparkling, and innocent.

"I am thinking of also adopting FIrestorm, Nemesis's son. I want to raise him right, give him a chance..." he finaly said and felt Optimus's agreement through their bond.

"It's a good idea. I'd love to see this little one grow into a fine mech."

At this moment, the door of the quarters were open, and a little ball of sparkling ran in to literally tackle his mommy and daddy with a happy shriek. In the doorway, SIdeswipe and Sunstreaker were grinning, and the red mech said, a hand on his large belly. "He wanted to see you badly. I think he missed a lot!"

That was an understatement. Pyris was literraly overjoyed with seeing his mommy and daddy again and he was smoldering them both with kisses and hugs. His little frame was almost overheating from joy and Optimus laughed, holding the little one to his chest.

Megatron looked at Pyris and smiled, if he was overjoyed now he would no doubt freak out with happiness at the thought of being an older brother.

"Pyris." He said gently, he couldn't help but smile again when the youngling turned those adorable baby blues on him. "Guess what?"

"What?" He replied, curious now.

"You are going to be a big brother soon."

Pyris' optics brightened even more. "Really?"

"Yes." It was Optimus who spoke. "But first your father and I want you to meet Firestorm." With Megatron's help the Prime stood up and headed for the nursery.

Pyris was shaking with excitement as they entered the nursery, he calmed down a bit as they neared the crib, he peered in side and tilted his head a little as he saw Firestorm, sleeping soundly.

"He looks just like you mommy." He said.

"I know, sweet spark. This is Firestorm, he… is going to be one of your siblings." Optimus replied.

"You mean I will have more to play with?" Pyris' optics widened in surprise.

Megatron smiled. "Yes, you'll soon have a baby sister and your mom is having twins."

"That mean I will have four new siblings to play with." Pyris said excitedly.

"That's right." Optimus said nuzzling Pyris who nuzzled him back.

Megatron wrapped an arm around his mate and son to lead them out of the nursery.

*Get some sleep, Optimus. You need it.* Megatron said over the bond.

*So do you. The announcement can wait until after you get some rest, you look like your going to past out any second now.* Prime replied.

*Alright, lets put Pyris down for a nap first.* As he said Pyris yawned and rubbed his optics.

Optimus and Megatron finally were able to get some alone time when Pyris and Firestorm were put to bed. He was worn out, literraly, after all the emotions he went through all days long. He snuggled into his bondmate's side and yawned widely. megatron chuckled and nuzzled his helm wrapping his strong arms around him.

"Tired my spark? Iit's all over now, you can rest peacefully..." Megatron said softly in his mate's audio, nuzzling it with a low purr.

"I'm just glad ts all over... Maybe, now, we can live in peace, and be happy with the sparklings..." he said pressing a hand to his round belly. "I want them to be raised in a war deprived world..."

Megatron pressed his hand over his lover's to the belly and they felt the sparklings inside kick, shifting a little too. It made the white and grey decepticon's leaer smile and stroke the spot lovingly. "They seems to agree..." He commented and kissed his mate lovingly in return.

Optimus kiss back and chuckles as he feels them move again when they pressed a little closer, trapping the large belly between them. The little ones seems to know that their mummy and daddy are there and love them. As he was cuddled and embraced in a warm, strong hold, Optimus's thought drifted to his men back on his Universe, and what they were doing, if they were doing well without him...

I just hoped they did... But somehow, he wasn't too worried.

_-To be continued...-_


	22. Chapter 22: And an Ending

_Chapter 21: And an ending._

_**Back to the normal Universe, with the Decepticons**_

Megatron and Starscream both had started to notice Savage's sudden change of behavior, the seeker had always been so calm and level headed, now he had become short tempered and moody.

He actually snapped at his best friend Longhaul for no reason what so ever, not only that he also had gotten into a screaming match with Blitzwing which quickly resulted into a fight with Savage being the winner, while Blitz ended up in the med bay for a week.

"Savage, what is wrong with you?" Megatron demanded.

His mate was about to get into yet another fight, only this time it would have been with Astrotrain who happened to be larger and stronger then Savage.

"I don't know!" Savage replied.

Starscream saw that his shoulders had started shaking; he went over to his moody mate and drew him into his arms just as the other seeker started crying.

_*What's wrong with me?* _Sobbed Savage over the bond.

_*I don't know,*_ Starscream replied. _*C'mon, we'll have Hook check you out.*_

_*O-ok.*_

Megatron led his two mates out of the Rec. Room and into the hall that would take them to the med bay.

Hook looked up when the door to the med bay opened; he raised an eye plate when he heard Savage sniffling, which was totally strange for the mech.

"What is it that that I can do for you, Lord Megatron?" Hook asked after clearing his throat.

"I'm sure you're aware that Savage has been acting strange as of late." Megatron replied.

"That's putting it mildly." Hook retorted dryly.

Savage glared at the medic but stayed close to Starscream.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could check him out, just to be sure that its nothing serious."

"As you wish, Lord Megatron. You, on the berth."

"Work on your bed side manner, wet nurse!"

Megatron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, while Starscream looked shocked.

Hook simply rolled his optics. "Get on the berth. Please."

Starscream lead his agitated mate over to the berth, and then gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze as he sent love over the bond.

"Alright," Hook said walking over to the bonded pair. "Let's see why Savage is acting bat shite crazy."

Savage growled deeply. "If you weren't a medic, I'd kick your ass."

"Lucky me." Hook replied.

In order to calm his mate down, Starscream started to stroke Savage's wing as the medic scanned his beloved and cranky mate.

Hook checked the results of the scan once it was finished; he raised an eye plate and let out a quiet "Hmm".

"Well?" Megatron asked.

Hook didn't answer his leader, instead he looked at Savage. "Open your chest plates," He rolled his optics again at the icy glare. "Open your chest plates, please."

Satisfied, the moody seeker opened his chest plates for the medic.

Megatron's and Starscream's optics widened when the saw what was nestled beside their bond mates golden spark.

"Well, he's not crazy, he's just pregnant."

Savage blinked several time at this unnexpeted news, and his hand went to press against his abdomen, a smile spreading to his lips. He whooped, and threw his arms around the closest ofhis mate, who appeared to be Megatron. He looked overjoyed all of a sudden, and Megatron chuckled and held him back.

"I'm carrying, I'm carrying!" he chheered out loud and grinned wide, his face looking amost like it was going to split in two.

"That is wonderful, Savage!" Megatron replied and kissed his mate lovingly. He too was feeling quite pleased and his spark was swellinh with pride and joy at the prospect of having a sparkling. He looked at Hook, asking. "Can you tell how far along he is? Is there only one sparkling? Seekers tends to have them in bunch if I remember right."

Starscream joined in the hugging then and nuzzled the back of their mate's wings with a happy purr, his own wings fanning in joy and pride and protectiveness kicking in. His own little seekerlings to teach how to fly and love unconditionally... "Yeah, we usually have at least two sparklings, more often three or even four."

Hook nodded at this statement and grinned, looking at the readings for a second before putting in his own diagnosis. "He's carrying 3 sparklings. He's 3 months along, at this moment, and he should start getting out of this mood swing period. Congratulations are in order, my Lord."

He was smilling, but he was internally hoping that he and his own sparkmate could have a sparkling of their own...

Savage was so ecstatic as they left the med bay, that he passed out as soon as he hit the berth in their quarters, his snoring soon filled the room.

Megatron chuckled at his sleeping mate before turning his attention to his other bond mate before pulling him into his arms, engine purring.

They soon made love in another berth so not to disturb their pregnant mate and seconds before either overloaded, they threw open their chest plates and merging their sparks together, the sudden surge threw them both over the edge and they overloaded simultaneously calling out each others names.

They held each other as they rode out their shared overload. Starscream snuggled close to his larger mate, which caused his mate and leader to hold him closer.

"I haven't been this happy since the day you asked me to be your mate." Starscream said quietly.

Megatron smiled. "I know how you feel." He nuzzled his mate.

Starscream smiled as well, purring softly as his mate nuzzled him, his smile had started to fade slowly as realization hit him.

"What's wrong, my dearest Starscream?" Megatron asked worriedly.

Starscream looked Megatron in the eye before saying.

"I don't want our sparklings to be raised during a war, I want them to know peace… not war."

Megatron held him close, this idea dawning on him too as he imagined what it would be like for their sparklings to have to live in a war-torn world. He wouldn't want that either... They had to do something to make it happen now.

"Yes... I dont want this either. Something must be done to stop this war before they're here. I'm sure that the Autobots would feel quite open to discuss a peace treaty. Things had started to change already since Optimus's death." Said the silver warlord holding his mate and stroking his wings.

"Its not the same. Like... something's been missing all this time. A whole year, I cant believe it had been so long since he disappeared for good..." The seeker replied thoughtfully, petting his mate's chest in return with a low pleased purr. "I'm sure his successor Ultra Magnus is ready to discuss for peace. He's worn and tired, its obvious..."

"I'll contact him tomorrow, and we'll see what happens. For now..." He grinned and caught his mate's lips in a fierce kiss. "I just want to enjoy my dearest mate."

Ultra Magnus sighed heavily as he pinched the bridge of his nose, the paper work seemed to be endless, even with Prowl's help it was some what overwhelming.

_Optimus, how did you do it?_ He wondered.

He looked up when the door to his office opened, upon seeing his mate Ironhide a smile appeared on his face.

Ironhide retuned his mates smile as he strolled over to his mates desk. "You look tired."

"I'm always tired. I'm not as young as I use to be." Magnus replied.

Ironhide chuckled softly. "You seemed rather youthful last night."

Magnus chuckled as well. "True."

The red Autobot walked behind his mate and placed his hands on his shoulders. "You need a break, my dear. If you don't, you'll pass out at your desk again."

"I would like to take a break but-"

"Let Prowl do it, he lives for paper work. Lets go to the Rec. Room and get a cube."

"Very well, my love." Magnus replied standing up after Ironhide stepped back.

Taking his mate's hand, the bonded pair headed for the Rec. Room, but before they could reach it, they were approached by Jazz.

"Ultra Magnus, Ironhide." The black and white Autobot said with a respectful nod.

"Jazz," Ultra Magnus replied. "What is it that I can do for you?"

"There's video message for you… from Megatron."

Magnus shared a look with his mate, and got up from his seat. SLowly because his tanks were churning that morning, for some reason... He never thought that it could be anything else then fatigue and overworking himself. But Ironhide put a worried hand onm his shoulder at his wince and slight groan.

"Are you feeling alright, Magnus?" His tune was concerned but the larger bot shrugged it with a smile and a quick hug.

"Yes, I'm merely tired. Lets go check this message, now, shall we?"

He led Ironhide to the Comm center where the message was waiting for him on a secured line. He sat there with his mate's reassuring,. protective presence at his right shoulder, and played it. Megatron's face immediately appears, and for once, it lacked its usual sneer andoverconfident smirk. Instead he looked serious and this caught Magnus's attention even deeper.

"Ultra Magnus, I have a matter of urgent importance to discuss with you. As you have probably noticed, the war had been on a standstill for the last six months at least. There is a reason to that. We have grown tired of fighting a pointless war, that had lost its meaning long ago. Cybertron is in ruin, and Earth will follow the same path if we are to keep waging war endlessly here as well. You are surprised to hear those words from my mouth?"

_'You have no idea..._' Magnus thought to himself and could feel Ironhide's awe and tension as well. they kept listening.

"I am not surprised. I am the SLag Maker, the one who started and fueled this war when we still were waging our battles on Cybertron. How could I, of all Cybertronians, want to talk about /_peace/ _you must be asking yourself. The answer is simple. Things have changed, and my priorities have been reset in the last few weeks, even months, to be honest. Since Optimus's death, in fact." The warlord on the screen let out a little chuckle and shurugged, this crooked smile on his faceplates looking more self-amused and derisive then anything else. "I want to ofer a ceasefire, and open negotiations to seal a peace treaty between our factions. One that would last, for our sparklings's sake. You can answer on this same channel, and I will be awaiting words from you shortly. Megatron, out."

ANd the screen went dark, leaving two very shocked yet madly hopeful bots to stare at it for several minutes in silence. Ironhide was the one to break the silence, saying in a soft tune. "You think its genuine? COuld it be a plot to lure us into a trap?"

"Somehow..." Ultra Magnus replied with a thoughtful, soft voice. "I think this is genuine. I will answer to him with an agreement to meet and of course, I accept the ceasefire. Its the best chance we ever had to stop this war..."

Before Ultra Magnus could send his own reply to Megatron's surprising message, Ratchet walked in, it was his brisk always bushiness like foot steps that caught the bonded pairs attention.

"I thought I'd find you in here." The medic said.

"Your timing is horrible, Ratchet," Ironhide replied. "I was just about to ravage Ultra Magnus."

The mostly white Autobot rolled his optics before speaking again. "I just gave Bumblebee a full body scan."

That caught both their attention, Ratchet never gave any one a full body scan unless it was important. They hoped that it wasn't some thing serious, Bee had finally recovered from losing Optimus, what had happened to the young Autobot that he needed a fully body scan?

"I hope it wasn't serious." Ultra Magnus said calmly, while on the inside he was freaking out.

"Of course not." Ratchet replied.

Both Autobots visibly relaxed at this update.

"Well, what is it, Hatchet?" Ironhide said using his best friends nickname.

Ratchet ignored the nickname and said with a smile on his face. "Our little Bee is carrying."

The two mechs looked shocked for a moment, before Ironhide broke in a wide, goofy grin. Bee was like a sparkling to him, he almost raised the little one after finding him in a destroyed youth sector at the worst of the war. Ultra magnus, feeling his mate's joy and pride, took his hand and smiled softly.

"That's a wonderul news, Ratchet! I bet Mirage's overjoyed by this news!" The old warrior said and chuckled. "It makes me wants to have one of my own."

Ironhide looked at him with an amused grin and rubbed his shoulder lovingly. "We can work on it later, love. Unless you are carrying... What were those symptoms ya were having earlier? Fatigue, neausea and purging, and also more appetite? SOunds like carrying to me."

Ultra Magnus and Ratchet both looked at the red warrior intensely and the medic narrowed his optics. "I'll make the diagnostics around here, Ironhide, if you please."

"But, could I be? Carrying i mean?" Ultra Magnus asked with wonderement.

"I'll have to examine you to find out, wont I?" Ratchet replied with a shrug. "Any time you want, just come by the medbay."

"I'll come by later, Ratchet. There's some thing I must do first." Ultra Magnus replied calmly.

The medic nodded once. "I'll see you later then." With that the white medic left, leaving the bonded pair alone.

"I wonder if you are carrying. You'd make a wonderful mother." Ironhide commented, nuzzling his mate.

Magnus smiled, nuzzling him back. "I'm sure I will be, that is if I'm carrying. Now if you can keep yours hands to yourself for a few minutes I'm going to reply to Megatron's message."

Ironhide made what sounded like a whine of reluctance and kept his hands to himself as Ultra Magnus activated his own video message.

"Lord Megatron, you have a message?" Longhaul said going to one knee in front of his masters throne.

Megatron narrowed his optics a little before standing. "Show me this message, Longhaul."

"Very well, my lord." The lime green con stood up and left the room and came back several moments later, holding a large data pad. "Here you go, my Lord."

Megatron took the data pad from the other Con and pressed several buttons and moments later, Ultra Magnus' face appeared on the screen. A small amused smile appeared on the old gladiators face as the message began playing.

"Lord megatron, I received your message, and after a thorough examination, came to the decision to accept your offer to a ceasefire. As shocking as this message was, I admit that I had been more then willing to accept and acknowledge it as true." A short pause when the Magnus seemed to gather his thoughts, and smiled then saying. "We will set a meeting in three days at those coordinates. It is neutral ground and would suit us better for the purpose of those negotiations. In hope that this would finally mean a peaceful end to this war, I bid you goodbye, for now. Ultra Magnus out."

And the screen went dark, Megatron tilting his head with a content smile. It had worked... The Autobots were all but ready to give peace a try, it seemed, and the meeting was already set. All was well, then. He turned to face his mate hovering behind his shoulder and Starscream gave him a smile in return, looking pleased.

"So it is going to end very soon, then. It feels... weird, but good, to think of peace and rebuilding. After such a long time of war and destruction..." The seeker's tune was thoughtful and he leaned closer to peck a kiss on his mate's lips. "All is well indeed. For our sparklings."

Megatron stood and took Starscream's servo on his own, giving Longhaul a nod and walking out of the room with the seeker. He opened a comm. line to his communications officer. "SOundwave, assemble everyone in the Common room in two hours. I will have a very important announcement to make."

"As you Command my Lord." The emotionless voice replied and Soundwave already was on to his task. He hadn't told anyone but his bondmate that he was carrying, and for peace to finaly be reached... it was a great news. 

Megatron and Starscream returned to their quarters and found Savage sleeping like the dead with a data pad over his face, neither Decepticons couldn't help but chuckle softly at the sight.

*_We can tell him later, let him sleep.*_ Starscream said over the bond.

_*I'm not the least bit tired.* _Megatron replied.

_*I can help you with that.*_ Once that was said the Seeker sauntered over to the bathroom that held the showers.

Megatron smirked liking the idea and followed his second in command into the bathroom.

"Can we see if you are carrying now?" Ironhide asked, sounding like a excited youngling.

Ultra Magnus chuckled before replying. "Yes, we can go. But don't be disappointed when we find out that I'm not carrying."

"I won't, now lets go."

Ultra Magnus chuckled again before rolling his optics and following his excited bond mate out of the control room and toward the Med bay.

_Could I be carrying? Or is it just my age finally catching up with me?_ He wondered.

In the medbay, ratchet greeted the couple with his usually gruffness, but he was slightly smiling at Ironhide's excitement. He motioned for a medical berth and said, his voice holding some amusement. "Get on the berth, Magnus. I'll scan you and you'll finally know what's going on."

"Of course Ratchet. Ironhide here cant wait to know if I'm really carrying or just glitching from old age." he chuckled lightly climbing in the berth and laying down.

"I never said you were glitching, Magnus! I'm just excited, that's all." Ironhide replied slightly insulted but amused nonetheless by his mate's comment. "If Optimus were here, he'll probably say that you should never lose hope on the future, or something like that. So I'll keep being excited until I'm 100% sure you're carrying, or not!"

Magnus grinned at his bondmate and laughed, the good memories of Optimus now being more present then the sadness of his loss for everyone in the base. Magnus had stopped some times ago trying to be Optimus, because he could never be him. He was just being himself, and it worked wonderfully. He had given up trying to fit Optimus's shoes, as the human says, but instead made his own to wear and give exemple from. That's the way things should be... and now the war was finally over. They can built again and have families of their ownand maybe even return to Cybertron and return their homeworld to its former glory. It would be a long, harduous work, but it could be done with the help of Earth ressources.

His train of thoughts was broken when the scanner beeped, and he suddenlyfelt a wave of real excitement, impatience, wash through him. Ratchet looked at the results, and has a slight frown, but his optics were glinting in a way that still was encouraging.

"So, what's the verdict? Are we gonna have a little one?" Ironhide finally asked, unable to wait much longer.

"For one thing, yes, you're going to be parents. Congratulations! But!..." He cut when Ironhide gave a loud 'WHOOPEE!' of excitement and hugged his bondmate.

At Ratchet's tune, Magnus felt a little worried, and asked cautiously. "Is it something wrong with it, Ratchet? Tell me its alright, please!"

"THEY are fine, Magnus. All three of them." Ratchet replied, and couldn't help the smirk on his faceplates at the two parent's to be shocked expression. "You two must have gone at it like petro-rabbits! Its rare for grounders to have more then 1 or two sparklings at a time."

Ironhide didn't hear the last part as he had suddenly grabbed his mate and gave him a huge wet kiss, filling the bond with love and excitement.

_*I have to brag about this!*_ Ironhide said over the bond.

Before Ultra Magnus could say anything the red Autobot had bolted from the med bay, moments later his mates gruff voice was heard over the intercom.

"_This is Ironhide, mate of Ultra Magnus. I have great news, Ultra Magnus and I are having sparklings! Not just two but three!"_

"Well so much for keeping it under wraps." Ultra Magnus said with a small chuckle.

Ratchet shrugged. "He just found out he was a father, that kind of news is hard to keep to yourself."

After that announcement, Ratchet sighed a little and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Ho well, since we have a moment of silence and quiet before this plce become crowded by mechs wanting to congratulate you, there is a few things that you need to know Magnus." Ratchet tune was serious and concerned as he went to fetch a datapad, and typed some things in it. "That you're going to be a carrier at your age is already quite a feat, I wont lie to you. And also, there can be complications due to the fact that you're not in your prime time anymore. The fact that you are having triplets to top it all worries me... I dont say Ironhide wasn't in his right to be so happy about it, but this will be difficult, especially for you."

Ultra Magnus frowned and his expression turned from happy to slightly worried, and he pressed a hand over where his reproductive chamber was. "Complications? WHat kind of complications? DOnt hide anything to me Ratchet. I know I'm old, I'm even surprised that I can still carry at all. So the fact that I am amaze me... and frightens me."

Ratchet was tyîng furiously and when he was done, he handed the pad to Magnus with a little sigh and a huff of annoyance. "You're nt that old, but you're older then is good to be carrying sparkling, is what I say. However, I can make sure nothing bad will happens to you or the little ones. First thing is, you need to come every day for a check up, and I dont want to hear any excuses! You and your hard headed mate will be here every morning for that chjeck up up or I'll go and drag you here myself! Understood?"

"Yes Sir! I'll be there, and Ironhide too, you have my word." Magnus replied with a slight chuckle at the medic's tune.

"I'm not finished! The complications I mentioned are serious, magnus! It includes self-aborting, early delivery, pump or spark casing malfuntions, High energon pressure, and this is only for you. For the sparklings, there is chance they will be underdevellopped, have difformities, weaknesses, or illness at birth that are impossible to predict." Ratchet described the list of things that could go wrong with this pregnancy, and saw Magnus paling as he went on. he sighed, he didn,t wanted to scare the mech to deactivation, but he had to know.

What Ratchet had said greatly disturbed the older Autobot, there was a risk of losing the sparklings because of his age, he wasnt sure if he should tell Ironhide this.

_No, I couldn't do that to him. He's so happy to know that he is going to be a father._ Ultra Magnus decided.

Ironhide strolled back into the med bay a few moments later, a big goofy grin on his face. "Prepair to be swamped," He warned. "The others should be here soon."

"I'll get the prod then." Ratchet said. "I don't want my med bay to become crowed to the point where no one can breathe."

And as predicted, not even 5 minutes later, the Medbay was invaded by mechs that wanted to see the new parents to be to congratulate them. But Prowl being there, it was done in an orderly fashion so the prod was not necessary, to ratchet's great relief. The second in command was making sure that only two or three mechs at a time went in to speak to Meganus and Ironhide, but nonehteless, it lasted a couple of hours. the last to come were Bee and Mirage, and the small scout squealed happily and hugged the two of them fiercely.

"I'm so happy for you! You,re going to have sparklings! Three sparklings! At least my little one wont be alone and he'll have playmates!" he beamed and grinned wide, pressing a hand to his own already showing round belly.

Mirage just smiled and shook their hands, as aristocratic and reserved as ever. However, he was clearly very pleased, and he wrap an arm around his mate's shoulder possessively. The regal mech had always thought he was never going to have sparklings and here he was with his carrying mate... Fate always have strange ways of working it seems.

"I am sure you will make good parents for the little ones. That base is going to become a lot more lively in a short while."

As planned the leader of the Decepticons meet Ultra Magnus on neutral ground and proposed a truce, that way they could not only co-exist but also be able to raise their offspring without the threat of war.

Megatron grasped Magnus' hand and shook once to seal the truce, seconds later both sides erupted with joyous shouts, finally this war was over.

Everyone in the room agreed that those words were true, and that if the truce could hold, the future would indeed be bright. For all of them, be there Autobots or Decepticons. No more war, no more conflicts, just families and sparklings to be raised in peace. A paradise to everyone finaly come to life...

And it had taken Optimus's death to bring it to them. Optimus who would now be so proud of them all.

After the ceremony ended finally, Ultra magnus went alone to the statue memorial of Optimus prime, and stood in front of the statue. In silence, he looked at the Noble leader's regal face, carved with so much details that in the dim lighting of the moolight, he looked morealive then ever. A lonely tear and a smile appeared on the elder mech's faeplates, and he looked up at his once best friend.

"You,ve done it at last Optimus... It is your death that, ironically, sparked this and brought the end of the war. Wherever you are... I just hope that you can see this and enjoy the peace that finally came into existence."

Kneeling, he put at the feet of the statue the one thing that he knew would be most important the optuimus if he was still there. Not a weapon or a relic, but something much more simple. A small rose tree, that he planted there carefully so not to damage it. Ahen he was done, he stood again and smiled.

"May this tree symbolised the renewed life brought to our people by your devotion, your spark so big and great that never did it cease to hope even for the worst of the Decepticons. Rest in peace my old friend... Your dream had finally come true."

He left a moment later fter a last look at the statue and returend to his mate, his poeple, now united again into a single entity. Celebrations were well in place and up to stay all night and probably for days.

But it was for the best. They all needed it, to feel joy and comradship again without any factions in the way.

One people. One Spark.

Now and forever.

-The End-


End file.
